What's Happening!
by xtreme-princess101
Summary: some insight into my world! everything is to do with wrestling! from my debut, to my title, to injuries, to all kinds of things! none of this is real! all is fiction! its all part of my I-magi-Nation .. join me on my Journey
1. Debut

_**What's Happening?**_

_**In MY World!**_

**I Now Introduce You To MY World!**

******WARNING: may contain adult scenes, course language, violence, and complete randomness & weirdness.  
if you are not compared for this shit, you might want to exit this story... NEVER!**

**Diary Time!**

29th July 2008: My Debut

Officially been married for 3 weeks and 2 days. Still Loving Him. ECW tonight followed by Smackdown! Matt got me on ECW with him… good… kinda don't want to be on Smackdown!... the general manager goes by the name of 'Vickie Guerrero'… I really don't like her… here on ECW the general manager goes by the name of 'Theodore "Teddy" Long'… my opinion… one of the best general managers in the history of the WWE… YAY!

Tonight's the big night… my first match as a WWE Diva. I'm versing Katie-Lee Burchill w/Paul Burchill. I plan on making a big impact that every diva won't be able to pass off. Matt's coming with me to be my manager… he says that "Someone has to keep an eye on Paul Burchill". It's a good thing.

I've been training for this moment for a long time. Ever since I've known Matt (5 & ½ years), him & his brother (Jeff) have been teaching some wrestling moves in their wrestling ring in the woods. After about a year of that training, Matt gave me RVD's number. Rob has trained me for 3 or so years, part-time, teaching me kicks, elbows, knees, and some high-flying moves of the top rope. Rob was awesome, one of the kicks he taught me will be used in the ring tonight… gonna make it one of my signature moves & it's gonna be called "Zoe Hardy's Vintage Kick". Note to self… remember that name!... Jeff & Matt taught firstly the basics… punches, fore-arms, Irish-whips, drop-kicks, leg drops, etc… you know the basics that you need to know in order to wrestle.

The match Announcer calls out firstly Katie-Lee Burchill with Paul Burchill. "This match is scheduled for one-fall. On the way to the ring, accompanied by Paul Burchill, from Chelsea, England, Katie-Lee Burchill"… Katie-Lee grabs the mic… "Apparently there's a new diva in the ECW locker room who thinks she can beat me in a wrestling match… isn't that right Paul?" Paul grabs the mic… "Apparently so Katie-Lee, but another diva beating you in a wrestling match… that's not right… but I did get her name… her name is 'Zoe Hardy', wife of Matt Hardy"… Katie-Lee grabs the mic again… "Zoe ay? Well then Zoe, why don't you get your ass down here, to my ring, so I can beat you on your debut"… puts the mic down.

My music comes on 'Across the Nation' by 'Underground Union'. It's the old Raw theme. I come out and start my entrance and Matt follows doing his own entrance with the whole 'Version1.0', I'm high-fiving the crowd and everything… looks like a good start to my long career. In the ring now, taunting on the middle rope of the corner & Matt does his Version1.0 on the middle rope too, but on the actual rope. I run over to the opposite corner, jump onto the middle rope and do my taunts again (Matt's Version1.0, Jeff's Gun-hand & a random rock 'n' roll symbol)… thinking to myself… this is really fun!

The bell rings and Paul & Matt are ordered out of the ring onto ringside. Katie-Lee asks me to come to the middle of the ring, I look at her and walk to her… she's taller than me and she then starts the match with a bitch slap. I just want to go on a rampage but I control myself. She tries to 'dirty talk' me… "Huh, you think you can beat me, huh"… she then bitch slaps me again… and says the same thing to me.

The crowd is starting to get restless, so I slap back, followed by a forearm and an Irish-whip to the rope, she springs back towards me and I do a drop kick. The crowd is cheering… and so is Matt. ! He's soo proud of me! And heck, I'm proud of myself… never in my wildest dreams would I have seen me standing over a down Katie-Lee Burchill, in front of the whole world, on ECW. Well… maybe just once I did have a dream like that…HA! And then I run towards the ropes, spring back and land on Katie-Lee with a leg drop!

I look at Matt… he tells me "It's time baby, it's time for the kick!"… I smile and him as a head for the corner and 'sit on the turnbuckle'… you know, kinda like how Edge does before he does his spear… I taunt as she get up, I run towards her, she goes for a clothesline, I duck and miss being hit, she turns, and BAM! The crowd goes wild! I want to go for a pin but Matt says "No Zoe, top rope", I then realise that Katie-Lee is in the perfect spot for me to do my flip off the top rope… which I must thank Rob & Jeff teaching me this move… I'm on the top rope and I taunt… Paul gets up on the ring apron, Matt runs towards Paul Burchill and knocks him down… good… I flip (like a 'Swanton Bomb') and it's a perfect one too… land exactly where I wanted… and I finally go for a pin… "I, 2, 3… ring the bell".

My music starts again, Matt's jumping like a maniac & I raise my arms in victory and roll out of the ring. Matt runs up to me, hugs me, picks me up and kisses me! I still love him… a lot! He puts me down, grabs my wrist and raises my arm, screaming "That's right, she just beat ya"… he's looking down the ramp at Katie-Lee & Paul Burchill, Katie-Lee holding her head in pain & Paul comforting her! You can just see the biggest smile on my face. Me & Matt walk backstage!

Reality hits me… I just won my first, official match on ECW, against a well known diva in the ECW locker room. **And it felt amazing!**


	2. Smackdown for the title

2nd September 2008: Smackdown! Time!

ECW has been amazing as always for the past few weeks, been winning over and over again against Katie-Lee. It's been really fun! Teddy has told me that he wants me to have this week off from ECW and instead go on Smackdown! as he says that "there is a very big opportunity" of me over on Smackdown! this week.

Smackdown! is one of the best shows but it just has a crap general manager. Vickie Guerrero is a pig, she looks like one too… as has a trademark voice that makes everyone who hears it want to block their eardrums… more than Jillian's singing does… and her catchphrase is "Excuse Me!" which she yells into a microphone… no one listens to her! It's funny!

She's put me into a match with Natalya who's related to Bret "The Hitman" Hart, who is extremely known everywhere around the world as one of the greatest wrestlers of all time! Natalya has been winning all of her matches since she debuted a week or so before me. I would expect that she has had a lot of experience growing up with the best of the best.

The match Announcer calls out firstly Natalya. "This match is scheduled for one-fall, where the winner gets a future shot at the Diva's Championship. First, making her way to the ring, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada... Natalya." Natalya is looking extremely confident from where I'm standing from, behind the curtain. "And her opponent…" silence… I wait for my music to start… after another 10 seconds my music comes on and I can hear the crowd going wild… I step out to the other side of the curtain and start my entrance. "Hailing from Cameron, North Carolina, representing ECW, Zoe Hardy!" I'm high-fiving the crowd and getting into the ring… going as my normal entrance, to the middle rope of the corner, taunts… to the next corner, taunting and the match is about to start when I realise that this a more than a normal match-up, this is to become a future champion if you beat Michelle McCool at the next Pay-Per-View. "Wow" I say to myself after the realisation.

The bell rings and the match in on the way… unlike my debut we get straight into it with a grapple hold… she then puts me into a headlock which I quickly get out of with an elbow into the gut, grabbing the wrist and doing a move that Matt calls 'How To Break Your Opponents Arm'. I guess if you put enough force and pressure into it, it could break the opponents arm. Of course, I don't do that, as I want some more challenge than what I've been getting over on ECW. 5 minutes later and the match is still going on, with the kind of challenge I have hoped for. Natalya is very strong and athletic… still gonna beat her though… HA!

She has just dropped me the floor right in the middle of the ring… and… OH SHIT!… 'sharpshooter'… the submission that must have been pasted down from The Hitman… "OW" it hurts, especially if your opponent has been working on damaging your legs for the last 4 or so minutes… I start crawling towards the ropes… but heck, she's apparently smarter than I thought and she pulls me back to the middle of the ring… I'm on the verge of giving up, of quitting, of letting an opportunity like this just slip away… I'm in a lot of pain now, being in the submission for the last minute or so. She stands up slightly and I see this as my chance… I roll myself though and push her off!

My push sends her to the corner turnbuckle and I stand up, sore legs and all. She's still in the corner and I jog up to her, clothesline and bulldog! Matt Hardy Style! ! I stand and walk to the corner get in the sitting position and wait for her to get up and come towards me. She stands up, a bit dizzy, comes towards me and goes for a clothesline. I duck and avoid getting hit, then do my "Vintage Kick" aka "Zoe Hardy's Vintage Kick". Of course, being the extreme Hardy that I am, I climb to the top turnbuckle and do my flip. Then I go for the pin… "1, 2, 3… ring the bell"… I'm on my way to a championship match.

I look up the ramp to see Matt running down to get me out of there. We celebrate up the ramp, with my sore legs and my arm raised high in the air. We go backstage.

Vickie Guerrero has told Chavo Guerrero to get me into her office. As I want to make a good first impression, I go into the office. Vickie is in a wheelchair thanks to what Undertaker did about a month and a half back. That lazy son-of-a-bitch! Wait… I think it was before that… long before that… man, she's been in that fucking wheelchair for over three months now! Man… THAT LAZY SON-OF-A-BITCH!

"Thanks for coming Zoe…" Vickie Said.

"No Prob, Vickie" I said, cutting her off! And sitting down on a comfy leather chair.

"You cut me off" Vickie claimed.

"Yeah, and…" I replied, not caring.

"You know what…" Vickie continued.

"These are nice comfy chairs, I could get used to this" cutting her off again.

"Stop cutting me off…" Vickie angrily said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, stop it, Zoe" Chavo said trying to get into the conversation.

"Well… Sorry…" I said… yet not meaning it… of course.

"We need to talk about your upcoming match with Michelle McCool" Vickie told me, wanting to get it out of the way… making sure I don't cut her off again.

"What about it?" I asked, not really giving a shit about what it's about.

"The type of match-up" Vickie told me, being all serious.

"Yeah…" Chavo said to me trying to act tough.

"Shut up Chavo, and get out of my office until I'm finished with Zoe"

"Yeah… you heard the lady… get out!" I said with the most enthusiasm I've had in the whole conversation, also with a huge grin on my face… thinking 'that was the best thing Vickie has said in her whole career'.

Chavo storms out of the office, me watching him, trying not to laugh, but instead keep that huge grin on my face.

"Well… now that the dumbass is gone, what did you really want to talk about Vickie?" I asked, with sarcasm, of course, still a huge grin on my face.

Vickie just looks at me with the evil eyes.

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding about most of that stuff… you know, just playing round… you didn't think I was serious did you…?" I replied to the evilness, while sinking into the chair, with the grin still on my face.

"You are just like your husband and brother-in-law… seriously" Vickie said, not impressed.

"Well, what would you expect… I'm like, a Hardy now… and lets just say they trained me well… especially for the wrestling business" I said to Vickie, not kidding about the training part… well any of it really.

"So, you were trained by the Hardy Boys?" Vickie asked, starting to get interested.

"yes, yes I was… oh, and Rob Van Dam" I told Vickie with enthusiasm and proud of those facts.

"So, you would go to the real extremes in order to win a match… right?" Vickie asked, extremely interested, with me thinking… 'where the hell are you heading with this you crazy son-of-a-bitch?'

"What do you mean, by 'The Real Extremes…'?" I asked, just about already knowing the answer.

"I mean… that you would risk your body and well-being in a match" Vickie claimed.

"Yeah, heck Jeff taught me nearly everything he knows when it comes to Ladders, Tables, Chairs, and other weapons… Rob hocked me up with Tommy to teach me about ECW Extreme Rules, with fire, barbed wire, 2 by 4s, trash cans… and Matt…" I claimed, but not being able to finish as Vickie cuts me off…

"Okay, I get it, you can go to the real extremes…" Vickie said to me, getting the point that I'm a real Hardy and Extremist!

"Yep, yep" I said agreeing to whatever she just said to me… as I was dreaming of what Matt taught me! wink wink!

"So, what would you say, if I was going to put you in a Ladder Match against Michelle McCool for the title?" Vickie asked hoping the answer will be a good one.

Only hearing the words "Put you" "Ladder Match" "Michelle McCool" "Title".

"I would say, you would be in my top General Managers," I say, not really telling the truth, as I really wasn't sure what her question was in the first place.

"So, you'll do it?" Vickie asked me.

"Huh, do what?" joking around with her.

"Verse Michelle McCool, for the title, at Unforgiven, in a Ladder Match" Vickie said slowing, simplifying it for me.

"Where do I sign?" I say, smiling looking at Vickie.

"Right here, on the dotted line…" Vickie said to me, handing me a pen and a contract, having the biggest grin I've ever seen on anyone's face… it was kinda scary!

I start skim reading the pages of the contract… but taking a while to do so.

"Just sign it already" Vickie nearly yelling at me… getting a tad frustrated.

"Fine, fine" I say flipping to the last page and seeing that Michelle hadn't yet signed it. "Hey, when will McCool be signing this?" I ask, with a bit of concern.

"As soon as you have, I'm gonna get her in here, and she will then sign it" Vickie saying pretty quickly… it sounded like someone pressed the fast forward button on her remote control.

"O…k" I say, about to sign the contract… I dab the pen tip on my tongue a few times and sign on the dotted line. "There… signed"

We hear something coming from outside the office and then the office door slams open as Edge storms into the office.

"Vickie, we need to talk" Edge yells at Vickie, angry-like.

"I can't right now, I'm finishing a championship match contract signing" Vickie claims trying to calm Edge down a bit.

"With who?" Edge saying still not noticing me on the couch.

Vickie points to me.

"Oh, hey Zoe"

"Hi Edge"

"How are you? Great match out there tonight"

"Uhh, yeah, thanks Edge, and I'm fine, legs a bit sore but I'm fine"

"That's good, did Matt really teach you all that stuff you did out there tonight?"

"Umm, parts of it! Matt taught me all the grapple and technical moves!"

"Who taught you the rest cause that was the most Extreme moves I've seen from a WWE diva since Lita?"

"Jeff taught me the high-flying stuff, and Rob Van Dam taught me all the kicks, knees and elbows"

"Nice"

"Yeah"

"Umm… baby, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Uhh… oh right… Zack and Curt are getting really frustrated cause they want their title match tonight, instead of Unforgiven"

"Well… no can do, the contracts have been signed, they are having their match at Unforgiven, no sooner, no later"

"K…"

"You can go now Zoe"

"K… see ya Edge and Vickie"

"Bye"

I walk out of the office, and Edge and Vickie start pashing, and I see Chavo standing near the doorway.

"She's ready to see you now Chavo"

"Oh, cool" Chavo says… all happy… and he walks in while they are still kissing… "Oh god"

"Sucker" I say to myself as I walk off, with a big smile on my face.

"Chavo, get out"

"But, Zoe"

"OUT!"

Chavo slowly steps out of the office and they start pashing again.


	3. Talking at the table

9th September 2008: Smackdown! Again!

After the contract signing in Vickie's office last week, Michelle McCool then signed it. This week, once again, not on ECW… … I'm on Smackdown! and yet, I not in a match. But, Michelle McCool is, so Vickie Guerrero has got me to be at ringside at the announcers table, commentating on the match, along with Michael Cole and Mick Foley. Now Mick Foley is one of my inspirations when it comes to the really hardcore and extreme matches. Like Tommy Dreamer, Mick Foley will use whatever is under the ring. He has also had different characters… Mick Foley, Mankind, Cactus Jack and Dude Love. He was a big on 'thumb tacks' and '2 by 4 wrapped in barbed wire'. Big hardcore legend.

The match Announcer welcomes me out first. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls… Please Welcome, the Number 1 Contender For The Divas Championship, From Cameron, North Carolina… Zoe Hardy!". Of course, my music comes on, I do my entrance… but I don't go into the ring, instead I do my taunts while walking around the ring to the announcers table.

"And welcome Zoe Hardy, to the announcers table" says Cole

"Hey guys" I say, as I shake their hands and put the headphones on.

"Please, have a seat" Foley says

"Thanks" I say as I sit

"And as we heard last week on Smackdown! you will be versing Michelle McCool in a Ladder Match at Unforgiven"

"Yes, yes I will be, and heck, I'm gonna win it too"

Michelle McCool comes out, does her entrance, while in the ring, looks over at me and taunts with the title… trying to torment me with it.

"Don't get too comfortable with that belt, as by the end of Unforgiven, it's gonna be around my waist"

"You seem pretty confident that you're gonna win at Unforgiven"

"Well, of course she does… she was trained by some of the extreme superstars of the history of the WWE"

"Thank you Mick, shame I wasn't trained by you too, you could of taught me some stuff too"

"Yeah, well, I've been busy"

"Oh… okay then"

Natalya does her entrance, and then the bell rings to start the match.

"Look, Cole, I was trained by Jeff Hardy, you hear me, Jeff Hardy, the biggest extremist in WWE history, part creator of the TLC match, holds the record for highest & most extreme jump or bomb, that actually goes right, which is 30 feet… I was trained with ladders, he put me on a ladder after about an hour of top rope training… he then introduced tables, and chairs, and trash cans… so yeah I'm pretty damn confident that I'm gonna be the winner of my match at Unforgiven!"

"K…"

"Thank you!"

"We also learnt that your personality is like the Hardy Boys… with the whole extreme stuff… but then like Degeneration-X… with the joking around with the manager"

"Thanks Mick, both members of DX have been the biggest inspirations to me… and they are, probably, my all time favourite tag team. They are the best of the best… and well, Hardy Boys… they are the hottest in the business and of course most extreme tag team… ever… and ever… and for just over two months now, I have been married to one of them… so yeah"

"So the marriage isn't just for the cameras?"

"No way, we had the whole ceremony, with the cake… can't have a wedding without a cake! And we were actually dating, like seriously, 5 years before the proposal on Valentine's Day!"

"Aww… that's soo sweet"

"So when was the wedding?"

"It was on the 6th of July, of this year, and yeah… don't believe me… ask Matt or Jeff"

5 minutes later and the match finishes. Michelle McCool wins by her ankle-toe hold submission. I go into the ring to _congratulate_ her… well that's what it looked like at the start.

I hold my hand out to her for a hand shake… she at first doesn't take it so I say… "Come on, seriously, congrats on your win"… and we shake hands in sportsmanship… she trying to then walks off but I pull her back to the centre of the rings and I look her dead I the eye… she's quiet tall… taller than me… "But that title will be mine" and I let go. She raises the belt, still looking into my eyes… she lowers the belt and bitch slaps me. I rub my cheek and she slaps me again… even harder that time… I then take a deep breath, take a small step back and "Zoe Hardy's Vintage Kick" her. I then look down at her and say… "Ladder Match is my match bitch!"… I then pick her belt off the ring canvas and hold it up, above my head and look at it.

My music then comes on and I make my way backstage.


	4. Unforgiven

14th September 2008: Unforgiven!

It's pay-per-view time… my first one too! I wasn't at the last one as ECW didn't have a divas match set up as there are only 2 divas in the WWE that are on ECW: Me (Zoe Hardy) and Katie-Lee Burchill. Oh… and Tiffany but she's Teddy's Assistant General Manager. She's cool.

The match Announcer announces the Match… "The following Diva's Ladder Match is set for one fall, and is for the WWE Divas Championship. Now the only way that you can win, in this match, is climbing the ladder and retrieving the Championship Belt!"

Michelle McCool music starts playing, she comes out first, looking not very confident about the ladders.

"Introducing first, from Palatka, Florida, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, Michelle McCool!"

She does her entrance, walking around the ladders, nervously. Ladders are set up everywhere… down the ramp, around the ring, at the stage, and there is more leaning up against the barrier-cade and I bet there is some still underneath the ring.

My music starts, and I do my entrance, enjoying the ladders… in fact, I use them in my entrance… the ones on the stage, I climb up, look at the crowd and taunt… the ones on the ramp I go under and around… I don't believe in bad luck, only bad days… and the ones around the ring, like on the stage, I taunt…

"And her opponent, hailing from Cameron, North Carolina… Zoe Hardy!" The crowd goes wild during my whole entrance. And there is the biggest smile on my face, just thinking to myself… "This is my match, I'm home!"

I look at Michelle's face, she's really scared… it's pretty funny to me though. That just one reason for the smile!

The referee rings the bell and the match gets on the way. People would think that I would go for a ladder straight away but I don't… I just look at her and laugh to myself… she locks-up with me, puts me in a headlock… I push her off to the ropes after two elbows to the gut… she bounces back, I'm in the splits on the rings canvas… thanks Rob… she bounces off the opposite ropes… and Monkey Flip!... ECW Extreme Monkey Flip! Now I go for a ladder! But not to climb… heck, if I'm gonna win I need to hurt her, and hurt her badly! I go for a 15ft ladder! I want to save the 20's for later! I push the ladder into the ring and then I slide in the ring too! I pick the ladder up and hit Michelle in the gut with it. I put the ladder down and slide out the ring again. I look underneath the ring and find one of my all time favourite weapons in the WWE… the Sledgehammer!

Triple H (part of DX) is the man who made this weapon famous! He is legendary when it comes to the sledgehammer, it's his kind of weapon, probably the only one he will actually use. But heck, he is one of the best in WWE history.

With the sledgehammer, I go into the ring, and I see Michelle nearly on her knees begging me not to use it. I don't care, even if she kisses my feet, I gonna use it. I say "okay, okay, I won't use it!" She stands up and I hit her with the sledgehammer. God that felt good. I then drop the sledgehammer, run up the ramp and get a 20ft ladder into the ring. I set it up underneath the title belt above. I start climbing the ladder, but only get just past half way, before Michelle pulls me off. The ladder falls and leans on the ropes.

I start forearming her and kneeing her. I then Irish whip her to the corner and do Matt's clothesline and bulldog combination. Thanks hunny! I then set the 20ft ladder up again… but near the rear ring ropes (one's closest to the announces table)… Michelle gets up and I Vintage Kick her… she's knocked out! I drag her out of the ring and then I lay her on the ECW announcers table. I roll back into the ring and start climbing the ladder… I stop and stare for a moment and take a look at the huge crowd watching. I'm sitting on the top of the ladder. I taunt and scream… the crowd is going wild… more wild than ever… I flip and land perfectly onto Michelle McCool.

Hmm… weird… I pictured that it wouldn't hurt as much as I does. My neck, shoulders, back and weirdly legs are in pain. The announcers table is demolished. The crowd isn't as wild now. I can see a referee, two of them… they're making sure we are okay. I can't hear him… he's asking me something, I know it. Wait, what, no, don't get help, don't stop the match, I came here tonight to win, you asshole. I start moving, I then hear the crowd again, I look at one person in the crowd… she has long, dark brown hair and she's looking down the ramp. What the hell is she looking at? The crowd never, ever cheers when medics come down to help. They hate it most of the time. It means the match is being stopped cause the competitors are too hurt to entertain the people that help keep are jobs… if there's no fans, then there's no wrestling, no entertainment, no us (superstars and divas)!

I'm hearing two different voices, and I can see two different faces hanging over me. These people aren't medics, nor referees. Wait a second, I know those voices… Matt, Jeff! They're asking me the same question over and over again… "Are you okay?", "Are you okay", "Are you okay?"… I want to just say to them… "Yes, I'm fine!" The girl in the crowd is looking at the ramp again… no please, not the medics… can't you crazy people see that I'm fine. Yes, I might be lying here, with only half of me alive… but I'm fine. I move again, this time, I say something… "Yes, I'm fine"… yes, I finally said it!

But did they understand me… I hear Matt again… "Oh, baby… you're not!"… I'm starting to want to just hit these people, just to show that I'm okay. The medic guy is putting a brace around my neck… I watch as Michelle is taken up the ramp on a stretcher. I then hear the announcer saying something… "Ladies and Gentlemen… this match…"… I sit up amazingly… ow, god, that hurt… I hear the crowd again… they're going wild… that's what I like to hear. I tell Jeff "Go stop that announcement and tell him I'm finishing the fucking match!"… "No, Zoe, don't, it's too…" Jeff says before I cut him off… "Say Extreme and you're dead!"… I try and stand up… it really hurts now!

The crowd goes wild… I watch Jeff tell the announcer to shut up until someone has got that belt.

I limp into the ring, holding my back and neck. I roll into the ring, stand up and hold onto the ropes… for support! Matt can't believe his eyes… nor can anyone else in this arena… it's a good feeling!

It's like the pain just went away for those few seconds when I was staring at the amazed crowd, and husband! I smile.

I then put the ladder, right underneath the belt above. I start climbing the ladder. The pain goes away again. I love it! I'm half way up the 20ft ladder when I once again look out to the crowd surrounding me. I taunt and scream "Come On!" They go wild! I finish climbing the ladder and I reach for the title. The crowd is still going wild. I unbuckle the title belt from the loop, that holds it up there, and bring the belt to my chest! I've done it! I can't feel any pain at all. Still loving this!

My music starts playing again. The reality hits me… but still no pain… I am the champion. The announcer announces it… "And Your Winner, And NEW WWE Divas Champion… ZOE HARDY!"

Matt and Jeff roll into the ring… I' m still on top of the ladder...I just want to celebrate my first big championship win! I raise the belt into the air and there goes the crowd again! HA!

I climb down the ladder. Matt and Jeff then raise my hands up. I am really loving this moment. I don't want this to end. It's too amazingly good.

They let go of my wrists and I take a really random bow.

My music is still going on… I roll out of the ring and walk back up the ramp and taunt with the belt. Matt and Jeff are also taunting… I smile and laugh… then we all go backstage!

**Thank You!**


	5. The new champ

16th September 2008: Smackdown!… With Your New Champ!

Wow… who would have thought that just after a month of professional wrestling in the WWE that I'll be the New Divas Champion?... Oh wait, Me! HA!

Anyways… it's the Smackdown! just after Unforgiven, with the match with McCool where I become the Divas Champ! Man that was fun… anyways… where was I… oh right…

It's Smackdown! after Unforgiven and Michelle is really pissed off! So… she stormed into Vickie's office and this is what went down…

The Promo: "Vickie, open this door… I know you're in there, now open this freakin' door…" Michelle yells at Vickie office door… Michelle is wearing a neck brace cause of what I did to her… HA!

Vickie gets Chavo to open the door… "Come in Michelle"

"Bout time" Michelle tells Chavo as she walks in

"Hey, Ex-Divas-Champ! What's up girl?" I say drinking some champagne, joking with Vickie and watching my match-up on the big TV screen over and over again! I will never get sick of this!

"You, Michelle, were amazing in this match-up… so believable! Put Smackdown!'s ratings right up" Vickie says the Michelle… just joking around… but it's true… Michelle was believable, we both were! People (WWE Universe) have been starting to dislike Michelle in the past few weeks… so watching her getting _hurt_ humoured the WWE Universe, which has put Smackdown!'s ratings up.

"What's the hell is she doing here?" Michelle angrily asks Vickie pointing at me.

"Look, Michelle, its fine… that match is behind us… okay… heck it was fun though, ay?" I say laughing, as so does Vickie.

"Okay, all jokes behind… why did you want to see me Michelle?" Vickie asks trying to be serious and business-like. I'm still smiling, trying not to laugh… I want to be serious right now… but I can't! HA!

"I want to talk about my rematch…" Michelle tells Vickie, being extremely serious and business-like.

"What about it?" Vickie asks Michelle… she's good at trying to be serious and business-like.

"Oh this will be good…" I say waiting and acting really interested to what Michelle is gonna say next… I'm looking up at her with a huge grin on my face… I don't care about trying to be serious… cause, hey, that just ain't me!

Michelle sighs at me and says to Vickie "I want it to be a submission match", I'm still looking up at her, trying not to laugh. This will be fun!

"Why's that Michelle?" Vickie asks

"Yeah Michelle, why?" I follow up from Vickie… I actually do want to know the answer to this!

"Well… Zoe got her kind of match at Unforgiven and I want my kind of match-up for my rematch" Michelle claims.

"Okay, that is if Zoe is okay with it" Vickie says and then turns and looks at me.

"Huh, what, I'm sorry, I was in my own little world, again" I joke.

"A submission match at the next pay-per-view with your title on the line…" Vickie claims

"I know… I kidding round with ya… sure submission match it is" I say smiling to both Michelle and Vickie!

"Do you even have some submission moves?" Chavo asks me.

"Of course I do, god, I wouldn't have accepted the match if I didn't have any submission moves, stupid!" I claim… not being truthful, at all! Well except for the part where I called Chavo stupid, which he is! HA!

"There you go, submission match at the next pay-per-view for the Divas Championship! Good luck to the both of ya… you can leave now Michelle" Vickie concludes.

"Awesome, thanks Vickie" Michelle says as she walks out of the door…

I press play on the remote and we watch some of the matches that went on at Unforgiven! GO ME!

The Match announcer announcers "This divas match-up is scheduled for one fall." Victoria's music comes on and she does her entrance… "And on her way to the ring, from… Victoria!" She's taunting in the ring, yet the crowd doesn't like her. My music then comes on and the crowd starts to go mental… "And her opponent, hailing from Cameron, North Carolina, she is the New WWE Divas Champion… Zoe Hardy!" I'm doing my entrance, taunting with the belt and everything! The crowd is still going mental.

The bell rings and the match is on the way… Victoria & I lock-up, then she gets me in a headlock… she's looking at the crowd & saying "huh, how do ya like that? huh"… I push out of it, she bounces back off the ropes with speed… and I start the ECW Monkey Flip… and it pulls through! YAY!

About 4 minutes in I do my Vintage Kick and the crowd is going wild! I go on the corner top rope / turnbuckle and I'm getting ready to do my "Suicidal Bomb!" – my flip, which is now called "Suicidal Bomb", as when I done it at Unforgiven from top of the 20 foot ladder onto the announcers table that Michelle was on out the ring, people saw it as "Suicidal" so I officially called it my "Suicidal Bomb" – but coming down the ramp I see McCool running down and she pushes me off the top turnbuckle which sends me landing… not too good!

I hear the bell ring and the announcer say "And your winner, by disqualification… Zoe Hardy!" the crowd goes a little bit wild! McCool and Victoria then start to team up on me, and they do their finishers on me! OW! I hear the crowd again… they're all looking down the ramp… it's my friend… Maria! She's a bit ditzy at times but she's my best friend on the Smackdown! brand! We have good times together on the road!

She's keeps asking the same thing that I heard at Unforgiven… "Are you Okay?"… Just shut up with that question already!

I then hear another voice… oh god… it's Vickie…

"Excuse Me!"… the crowd boos her… "I Said Excuse Me!"… "Michelle, Victoria… you want to verse Zoe in the ring?"… Michelle and Victoria look at Vickie and nod their heads… "Well then, I'm gonna make that come true"… they have smiles on their faces, and I'm thinking… Oh Shit… "Next Week, it's gonna be… Victoria, Michelle McCool and Natalya verses Zoe Hardy, Maria and any other diva of their choice… from any brand!"… I love this match-up, especially when Vickie mentioned 'from any brand'… that was my favourite part of it… straight away, my mind goes to Sera Sydal… I quickly tell Maria about it and she is freaked… Maria and Sera have been friends for years, and I've been friends with Sera for my whole life!

Sera is on Raw! She's been in the business for 2 or so years now, managing CM Punk (her husband) on both ECW (about a year ago) and Raw (this year) and wrestling in her own matches of course!

Next week is gonna be fun! That is if I can convince her to be mine & Maria's partner.

In The Locker Room: I am on the phone, waiting for Sera to pick up, with Maria standing, nervously, beside me.

"Come On!" I yell into the phone with no-one on the other end.

"Hello…" Sera says, finally picking up the phone.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I ask Sera kinda not caring about the answer.

"YES!" Maria says with a big smile on her face.

"Well…" Sera answers before I cut her up.

"You really don't have to answer that… k… look next week, Smackdown! needs ya" I say.

"Why's that?" Sera asks with slight concern.

"6 Diva Tag Team Match" I tell her.

"With who?" Sera asks with more concern, she hates working Tuesday nights.

"Well, I'm hoping, with you there, it would be… me, you and Maria verses McCool, Victoria and Natalya"

Sera then hangs up and all I hear is the dial tone… "beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…"

"Hello? Hello? Hello…? Anyone?" I ask into the phone as I press the button thingy praying for an answer. I then put the phone down.

"Well…" Maria asks me with hardly any idea of what Sera just did to us.

"I don't know…" I tell her, shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders.

A few minutes later, both myself and Maria receive the same text message as each other… "Come to Raw next week and we will talk about it – Sera Sydal"… yes that's a good sign, I hope.


	6. The recruitment

22nd September 2008: Raw For Once!

Wow! Raw! That's really different! I'm actually on Raw for once!

Wasn't on the camera though! Oh well!

About 10 minutes later after arriving, myself and Maria finally find Sera's locker room! Maria knocks on the door.

"Hey guys" Sera says as she opens the door.

"Hey Sera" Maria says with excitement waving her hand like crazy.

"Hey Sera, we really need to talk about this" I say, not as excited as Maria!

"Sure, sure, come in, come in!" Sera says letting us into her dressing room.

"We really, really, REALLY, need you to be at Smackdown! tomorrow night." Maria tells Sera, not as excited as she first was, thank god!

"I don't know you guys, I mean, you both know that I hate working on Tuesdays and well, I kinda don't wanna go to Smackdown! tomorrow night… I mean, it's Matt's birthday!" Sera says trying to act really innocent.

"And you don't think I know that already! All of the Hardy family have to work tomorrow! And heck, none of us really do want to, but heck, we kinda have to!" I say, pointing out the obvious.

"Can't you two take them on without me, or choose someone else?" Sera asks still acting innocent.

"But… Sera… you were the first person that came to mind… isn't that a good thing?" Maria saying trying to convince Sera.

"You didn't watch Smackdown! last week did you?" I ask Sera knowing what the answer was.

"No, I missed it, what happened?" Sera asking, once again, in her innocent act.

"Zoe got hurt… McCool interfered in her and Victoria's match and then it was a two on one attack until I came, then Vickie came out and made a match for this week" Maria explains.

"So, will you be our team mate?" I ask Sera… serious time!

"Okay, I will, but how did Natalya come into this?" Sera answers and asks!

"She also hates us…" Maria says.

"Okay" Sera says.

"Alright see you tomorrow" I say about to walk out of the door.

"K, see ya guys" Sera says as we leave.

"Bye" Maria finally says as we leave and head to the car.


	7. Welcome Suicidal Sistas

23rd September 2008: Smackdown! Again! 6 Diva Tag Team Match!

Well, this is a change! Working on Matt's birthday! But heck… he's working too! We both are! Oh, and Jeff too! Only difference is that Matt was working on ECW, not Smackdown! like myself & Jeff!

Anyways… don't want to get carried away here so… lets get straight to the point. Tonight is the 6 Diva tag team match-up, with Michelle McCool, Victoria & Natalya versing myself (Zoe Hardy), Maria & our mystery partner… Sera Sydal! This is going to be a fun night.

So… our match is next & we (myself, Maria & Sera) are now arriving in a limo backstage, in the parking lot, and of course, the limo parks and the cameras are showing everything that happens.

Maria steps out of the limo, then I do… we then expect Sera to do the same, so myself & Maria start walking towards the match, when we realize that Sera is still in the limo.

"So, you ready for this?" I ask expecting Sera to be there to answer it.

That is when we realize. We walk over to the back door of the limo and open it.

"Come on, we're on next" Maria says to Sera, the camera doesn't have Sera showing yet.

"No, I can't do it, I'm not going to do this" Sera replies… being really stubborn.

"Look, you promised, we came over to Raw so we could talk about this, when we had a different live event to do, now come on" I say, feeling frustrated and just wanting to pull her out.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not doing it" Sera says again.

Maria & I then look each other in the 'you thinking what I'm thinking?' way. And heck, we were thinking of the same thing… =O OMG!

We grabbed Sera and pulled her out of the limo, not hitting the floor. While getting her out of the limo, she scratches and kicks, trying to stop us! It doesn't work.

She stands up and brushes herself off, no idea why. We then hear the crowd going wild. I hear Cole say "it's Sera, it's Sera Sydal" then Foley replying "of course it is, you blind or something?"… man, Foley just cracks me up sometimes. That quote actually reminds me of what Tazz would say over at ECW.

"You ok, you ready for this?" Maria asks Sera.

"Yeah, yeah, lets do this" Sera replies, looking ready to do something.

We start walking towards the entrance area, still hearing the crowd going wild as usual. I love this job.

The Match: Michelle and her team come out first, all to Michelle music & movie. The crowd boos, but heck, they really don't care. They're in the ring doing their taunts, and etc.

Then Maria comes out, to her music & movie. It's what she wanted to do. She does her entrance as normal and waits for us and the end of the ramp.

New music & movie starts playing… the crowd acts a bit confused… so does McCool and her team.

Then Sera & me emerge for the curtain and do a completely new entrance. We have planned this since when we first said to each other "when I want to grow up, I want to be a wrestler"… man, that must have been 20 odd years ago. We came up with the music & movie about a month ago. Our song is 'Living Dead Girl' by Rob Zombie and our movie just plays a few clips of us, with our team name 'Suicidal Sisters' and us doing gun taunts.

We continue doing our entrance, and when we get up to Maria, we all high-five each other and get into the ring. Me & Sera do a slide in and Maria does her style one. Once in the ring, Michelle and her team step out of the ring. Me & Sera go on middle rope turnbuckle and do gun taunts. I really love this job. Maria on one of the other turnbuckles doing her taunt, a shimmy shake.

Me & Sera then "load our guns" and pretend to commit Suicide. My gun doesn't work, so Sera throws me another bullet loading thing. I then "shot myself" with it. We are lying on the ring canvas. Maria, just doing her taunt on the other turnbuckles during this whole thing. We then jump up and do more taunts at the other turnbuckles. It was all totally random, but some of the most fun I've ever had in my life!

I look down at Michelle below and put a huge grin on my face. This is gonna be real fun. As I'm looking down at her, I ask her… "you sure you want this? Are you seriously ready for this?"… she just looks down at the floor. I laugh and hold my title up high & proud.

The match finally starts and its Victoria versing Maria first up. They grapple and Victoria puts Maria in a headlock. Me & Sera are watching from the corner, also keeping an eye on Michelle & Natalya.

Maria pushes Victoria off and Victoria rebounds off the ring ropes, knock Maria down. Oh shit! I think to myself, thinking that Maria really needs to get up. When she got knocked down, she really did hit her head hard on the ring canvas… ouch! I'm just hoping that she's okay and still has fight left in her.

Victoria goes for a pin… gets a 2… good, Maria still got something in her.

Victoria grabs Maria by the ankles and drags her over to their team's corner. She tags in Natalya. But before Natalya could grab Maria, Maria is crawling, pretty damn fast over to our team's corner.

We put our arms out, hoping for a tag. And… we… don't get one. DAMN IT!

Maria is in the ring for a pretty damn long time… 5 minutes to be exact. Normally, when it comes to tag team matches, she's only in there for a few minutes.

Sera gets a tag from Maria, crowd goes mental, and Victoria (also the legal diva in the match) looks like she just shit herself. Compared to the Raw divas, Victoria is an ant. I mean, there's the most powerful diva in the WWE today… Beth Phoenix.

Sera is in the ring for a good 4 minutes before I get a tag.

From there, the match is over within 3 minutes. All it took was a missed clothesline from the other team combined with my vintage kick. Then Maria & Sera come in as I go on the top rope and do my "Suicidal Bomb" onto Michelle. Sera does the GTS (from Punk) onto Natalya and Maria does her bulldog onto Victoria. It was all of our finishing moves done at the exactly the same time.

We all go for the pin onto the person that just got their ass whopped by our finishing move.

"1, 2, 3… ring the bell"

The music plays… can't remember which one though. HA!

We all look at each other and smile. This is going to last for a very long time.

We then go backstage to celebrate.

"YAY!" Maria says excited like.

We all have the biggest smiles on our faces. We are all excited and yeah!

Matt then creeps up behind me and hugs me.

"We'll go now" Maria says dragging Sera with her.

I smile and wave.

"K, see ya girls" Matt says as Maria & Sera leave. Matt then kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you" he says as he kisses me from my cheek to my neck to well… that's a bit too much information.

"Well, I love you too" I say in reply.

"You wanna… like go…?" Matt asks.

"Go where?" I ask.

"Home" Matt replies.

"Nah, not home, I got somewhere else to go, and you're coming with me" I reply.

"Like where?" Matt asks… still kissing me.

"You'll see" I reply… tickles!

"Will Jeff be there too?" Matt asks… as he stops kissing me.

"Umm… he might be… but not right away" I reply… thinking will Jeff be there too… maybe, but on a different floor.

We then grab our bags from our locker rooms.

"K, see you guys at the next event" I say to the other Smackdown! divas… and Sera.

"K, see ya Zoe… wish Matt a Happy Birthday from us" Sera & Maria say.

"Sure thing!" I say as I leave.

Matt has just got his bags too, and we are off.

"Sera & Maria say Happy Birthday" I tell Matt.

"K" he says.

We then put our bags into the car.

"You driving?" Matt asks as we put our bags into the boot of the car.

"Yeah, you don't know where to go, so yeah!" I reply.

Matt then throws me the car keys and we get into the car.

I start driving towards the hotel.

"When I say, I'm going to need you to close your eyes, k" I say.

"Yeah, but why?" Matt replies.

"It's a surprise" I say with a smile on my face.

"Oh, ok" he says.


	8. Surprise happy birthday

23rd September 2008: the hotel room 'til 24th!

About 5 or so minutes later, we are about to turn into the hotel parking lot.

"K, close your eyes" I say to Matt.

"Got it" Matt says as he closes his eyes.

I look at him to make sure that his eyes were closed, and smile. They're closed.

I park the car and get out of the car.

"Stay here, I'm just going to make sure that everything is ready" I tell Matt and I walk to the reception.

I go up to the front desk.

"It ready?" I ask the girl at the reception.

"They are now taking up all the stuff that you requested for the night" she replies.

"Thanks" I say and I go to get Matt out of the car.

I open his door.

"987 bottles on the wall, 987 bottles, take one down, you pass it around, 986 bottles left on the wall…" Matt sings, twigging his thumbs, with his eyes closed.

"Have you been singing that for the whole time?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Huh, what?" Matt says "Damn it, I've forgot where I was at"

"Come on, oh and you were at 986!" I say with a smile on my face, keeping the laugh inside.

"K, I'm coming" Matt says as he gets out of the car.

We start walking towards the reception.

"Where exactly am I going?" Matt asks.

"Oh right, just keep walking hun, I'll tell you when to turn and if there's a step" I reply.

"Okay" Matt says, putting a smile on his face.

"Turn right hun" I say.

"Sure" he says.

"Steps" I say just before he trips on one for the steps.

"Thanks" he says, walking up the steps.

"Door" I say, opening the front door.

"K" he replies.

I then go behind him and slowly push him towards the lift. I look at the girl at the reception.

"It done?" I say quietly, hoping that one Matt didn't hear me, and two she could understand.

She gives a thumbs up signal and mouths "penthouse". I reply with an okay hand signal and mouth "thank you".

I then push the button for the lift to take us up. We wait, wait, wait and wait some more. The lift arrives and we step in. I push the button that says "Pent" and the lift moves up to the penthouse.

"986 bottles on the wall, 986 bottles, take one down, you pass it around, 985 bottles left on the wall…" Matt starts singing twigging his thumbs.

I laugh slightly, but he doesn't hear me and he keeps singing.

5 bottles later… "Ding".

"Finally" Matt says, stopping the song, still with his eyes shut.

The lift doors open.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Matt asks, getting frustrated.

"In a minute hun, come on" I say amazed, nearly speechless.

We walk in, Matt still with his eyes closed.

"Now?" he asks.

"Hang on, I'm just making sure that everything is here" I say, not meaning it.

I go through my bag and get out my Sexy Lingerie. I run into the bathroom and change into it. It's black, with lace. It's Matt's favourite. HA! When changed I ran back out, put my stuff into my bag and sit on the soft bed.

"K, you can open now" I say.

"Awesome" Matt says just before he opens his eyes. He opens his eyes. "Wow!"

"Thanks" I say with a smile on my face.

Matt is nearly speechless. There's a gigantic window looking out over the city. He walks over to it and stares out.

"WOW!" he says, amazed, with the biggest smile I've seen on him in long time. Probably at our honeymoon is the last time I've seen him smile like that. I really do love that feeling.

I walk up to him and hug him from the side. We both stare out of the window. It truly is an amazing sight. If you saw, what we saw, you would also be amazed and speechless, like we are. And I'm not normally speechless or easily amazed, but heck, I was.

Matt then stops staring at the amazing sight and looks at the room.

"I seriously love this right now!" he says, still completely amazed.

We also haven't been in a room like this since our honeymoon, and that room didn't have a view like this one. Instead, it was on a beautiful beach, right where the sunset. It was beautiful. The reflection of the sun setting on the water every night, it was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I then look at the room, properly, and I finally spot the things that I requested to be in the room. Whip cream, strawberries, cherries, raspberries, and chocolate sauce. Nearly all the things for a perfect night… wink … HA! I walk over to it as Matt looks at the bathroom.

"Awesome, spa bath and double shower!" he says in excitement, thinking of things that might just happen in them… wink … HA! "Babe, we are going to have a really good time here!" he says with a huge grin on his face.

While he was checking the bathroom out, I was checking the requested stuff out.

"Of course we are hun! I mean, we have the perfect stuff for a very, very long pleasant night!" I reply, while opening the whip cream.

"You are talking about the shower & bath, right…?" Matt asks

"Sure, sure" I say. I then shake the cream up and squirt some into my mouth.

Matt then walks out of the bathroom.

"Babe, what the hell are you doing?" he asks, trying not the laugh, as I'm squirting the cream into my mouth.

I turn to him with a mouth full a cream. "Nothing!" I say, still with a load of whip cream in my mouth, and trying to act innocent.

Matt laughs slightly, and I swallow the cream. He looks at me in the "you crazy bitch" way.

"What?" I ask.

"Since when has there been whip cream here…?" he asks.

"Umm… since about 10 minutes ago." I reply.

"Oh, ok!" he says as he walks over.

"We got… the cream, chocolate sauce, strawberries, raspberries & cherries!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Awesome!" Matt says as he takes a strawberry. He then walks to the bed and sits on it.

I go towards the bed, bringing the trolley of goodies with me.

"Nice lingerie babe!" he says with a grin on his face.

"Of course, it was your choice, remember…" I reply also with a smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, so that's why you asked me which piece of your lingerie was my favourite" he says.

I sit next to him on the bed. "Yep!"

We start pashing.

After 3 hours of _it_… all of the stuff that I requested had finished. And it was yummy… HA!

Another 4 hours and we were sleeping right up against each other, naked. I am seriously glad that I got a later plane instead of the same plane as Jeff and the rest of the gang. Their plane will be leaving in a few hours so yeah. Jeff so better not call up after myself & Matt have had about 30 minutes to an hour sleep. Cause heck, we are not getting up.

What happens, Jeff calls up after we have had 45 minutes sleep.

Phone rings.

Matt wakes up slightly and picks it up. He's crazy. "What?" he says into the phone.

"You ready?" Jeff asks.

"For what?" Matt asks, extremely sleepy.

"The plane" Jeff replies.

"No, of course I'm not ready, it was birthday yesterday so I've had about 40 or so minutes of sleep" Matt says.

"Ohh… ok, got ya… but what about your flight?" Jeff asks.

"Zoe booked a later flight, so we could have some long lasting fun last night, dumbass" Matt replies.

"K, see ya later then" Jeff says.

Matt slams the phone down and falls back to sleep. And all Jeff hears is the dial tone. HA!

Many hours later, we finally wake up. It's just past midday so we have three hours until our flight.

"Hey hun" I say as we wake up.

"Hey babe" he replies, "last night was to the extreme!"

"Yeah, it was" I say as I look up to him with a smile on my face.

We then kiss.

"I'm gonna get a shower" I say.

"K" he replies.

I get up and head towards the bathroom but then look back at him who is laying in bed looking at me. "You coming?"

"Heck yeah" he replies with excitement. He gets up and picks me up, and takes me to the shower.

We have a 30 minute shower… together.

"Man, I love coming out of the shower feeling more dirty than when I walk in it!" Matt says as we walk out of the shower.

"Ha, yeah!" I say in reply.

2 hours later, we are ready to go to the airport and go home.

"Come on hun, time to get going" I say as I zip up my bag.

"Yep, coming" Matt replies with his bag in his hand, and ready to get going!

We walk out the door, get into the car and drive to the airport. HOME TIME!

About 4 or so hours later, we land in Cameron, North Carolina. Yay… we are home!


	9. I need your help

26th September 2008: 2 more weeks!

Ok, if you're a bit confused about the title it means, two more weeks until my first championship defence against Michelle McCool in a submission match at No Mercy.

As you read before, when the match was made, I don't have any submission moves up my sleeve, so that's what I'm gonna do today, I'm gonna get me some submissions.

Can't believe I'm doing this… I'm calling up the one, the only… Chris Jericho… AHHH!

"Chris… I need your help"

"Let me guess, you need some submission moves for your match"

"Ha, no…"

Silence…

"K, yeah, can you help me?"

"Sure, but what's in it for me?"

"Umm… depends… what do you want?"

"You have to put me, Chris Jericho, on your inspirations list"

"Fine"

"Awesome, so when do you want to get started on the training?"

"Whenever"

"K, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure"

Dial tone…

"I could have settled for Ric Flair, but no, I had to choose someone who's still in the fucking business!"


	10. Training session tapping

27th September 2008: Submission Training!

I'm in Canada, YAY…it's 11am and it's time to get training.

I just had to accept that match at No Mercy, I mean, I could have had a Table, Ladders & Chairs match, but I just had to challenge myself instead.

I'm at the gym where Chris told me to meet him at.

"Where the hell is he?" I say to myself.

I walk in with my gym bag… a change of clothes, phone, music, money, camera and a sledgehammer! HA!

"Yo, Zoe" I hear coming from across the gym. It's a fan. He runs up to me with a camera, pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph?" he asks handing me the pen & paper.

"Sure thing mate" I say as I sign the paper.

"Thanks so much, can I have a photo too?" he asks

"Sure" I reply

Flash…

"Thank you so much!"

"No prob"

And he goes… HA… this is the first time I've been to Canada since I was 20 years old. That's about 9 or 10 years ago.

I look across the gym and see Chris lifting weights… HA! I walk over to him.

"63, 64, 65…" Chris counts as he lifts the weights.

"23, 24, 25…" I say to stuff him up.

"26, 27… hang on" he continues, then realizes.

"Hey Chris" I say

"Hi Zoe" he says as he sits up, "you wanna get started?"

"It's why I'm here" I reply

"Hey, Jim, the ring free" he yells to the gym owner

"Yeah" Jim says

"Thanks man, lets go" he says as he stands up

"Cool"

Chris then leads me to the back.

"Alright, we'll start with the basics… the sleeper headlock"

"K"

"Hey, Will, come over here" he yells across the room to someone

"Sure Chris" Will says as he walks over… he then stops and looks at me… "Zoe…? Oh my god… you've… uhh… changed" he says with disbelief.

I'm then thinking… 'Oh shit, he knows me and I don't know from where or when… SHIT!'

"You don't remember me do ya?" he asks

"Not really" I reply as he walks up to me

"Don't worry, you'll remember before this day is over. You know what, just call my Jay" _Will_ says and extends his hand

"Zoe…" I say and shake his hand… I know him, but I can't remember from when or where… lord, help me now!

"Anyways, now Zoe here needs some submission moves for her next big match" Chris states. "So I was thinking that we could help her, and show her some submissions"

"Sure thing"

"Awesome, lets go"

They start walking towards the ring, and I follow behind… I swear, I know who this guy is… I just can't remember who.

Jay and Chris then get into the ring and start wrestling eachother. They start with a lock up then Jay converts it into a side headlock.

"So, you're with Matt now?" Jay asks me, with me watching closely on both the match, the moves, but then trying to figure out where I've seen that guy from.

"Yeah" I reply

Chris pushes him off and Jay bounces off the ropes. Chris is bowed down and Jay slide onto his back and uppercuts Chris. I then feel a big smile come onto my face.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy, had a big feud with Jeff & Matt, god those were the days… very fun… weird outfits & hanging with Adam and the boys."

"Aha" I say, thinking that must be a clue

Jay goes for a big right hand, Chris ducks it and puts Jay into the sleeper headlock. I'm still paying close attention to the moves… especially the sleeper… need to know where the arms and hands go.

"Well, that was the sleeper headlock… you wanna try it?" Chris asks me

"Sure" I reply… "but who am I doing it on?" I ask

"Umm, how about Jay?" Chris replies

"Sure" I say

I step into the ring and Chris shows me the sleeper again.

"K, got it"

"And go…"

I try to put the sleeper onto Jay… it takes me seven times to get it right, but I got it in the end.

"You got it" Chris says with excitement… I think that what I was anyway!

"Yay!" I say with excitement

Jay looks relieved as well… HA! He's cool, I've already figured that out… I mean, anyone is cool when they let me try and do a sleeper headlock on them, and not get it right until my seventh try!

"Now for something a little harder, the Boston Crab, or what I like to call it… The Walls Of Jericho!"

"K" I say.

Jay then goes on the top rope turnbuckle and goes for a dropkick. Jericho catches Jay's legs and turns him over… The Walls Of Jericho is locked in! Chris lets go and shows me a different way to get into it. Jay is lying on his chest and Chris just grabs the legs, it's locked in, once again.

"You wanna try now?"

"Sure"

"But Chris is the one that's going be submitted this time" Jay says.

"What…?"

"It's only fair"

"Fine"

Chris then lies on his chest and Jay tells me to really hurt him with this one! HA! Jay is now extremely cool!

I stand over Chris and grab his legs.

"K, now pull Zoe, pull hard"

"No, not hard…" Chris starts to beg

I pulled hard! HA!

"Keep going Zoe, just think of him like he is one of your ex-boyfriends that may of cheated on you… and you want revenge!"

I pull harder. Jay laughs. Chris screams.

"Alright Zoe you can let go now, you got it right" Jay says

"Hang on" I say as I pull for the last time. I then let go.

"Oh thank god" Chris says trying to get up. "That hurt"

"Now you know how we feel when you put us into that move" Jay responds

"True, true" Chris replies holding his lower back… "Now, for an extremely famous submission move… the Figure Four Leg-Lock"

"Yay!" I say. The Figure Four Leg-Lock is my favourite submission!

"Alright, lets get this done and over with" Chris says.

I step out of the ring as Jay and Chris start wrestling again!

About two minutes later, Chris goes for the Boston Crab and Jay reverses it. They lock up and Jay gets Chris on the floor… Figure Four Leg-Lock is locked in. Chris screams… again!

Jay lets go and they get up.

"Come on then, your turn" Jay says to me.

I get up, get into the ring, and try to put Chris into the Figure Four Leg-Lock.

"Wait, wait… grab his left leg…" Jay says and he shows me all the steps to getting the Leg-Lock right. As soon as I have it locked in, he says "Ok, now release it, and try it yourself"

I get it right… yay! Chris taps… that was fun! I release it after Chris has tapped about 30 times on the ring canvas.

I've now been training for about an hour and a half. It's been more fun than I thought it was going to be… I thought it was going to be boring, but I got to make Chris tap a few times and I met someone from my past, apparently… Jay… I know that I've seen him before, he told me that him & Adam had a big feud with Matt & Jeff… the Hardy Boyz… but yet, I still can't my finger on who he is or where I've seen him. I think he works in TNA but he said that I've changed, which must mean he's been in my life… maybe it's an old friend… I will remember, I ain't leaving Canada today until I do.

"Alright Zoe, that's it for today, I'll see you in 5 days for your next training" Chris says as he leaves.

"K, see ya Chris" I say

"Bye Chris" Jay says.


	11. Wait, you're

27th September 2008: Fun in Canada

Jay then looks down at me… "You going back to Cameron now?"

"Nah, I want to spend some more time in Canada, I haven't been in Canada since I was 20… like 9 or 10 years ago, or something"

"Then you wanna go and get a bit to eat?" he asks me

"Sure" I say as I grab my bag.

He leads me out, and we get into his car. As he is leading me out, he puts his arm on me… kinda reminded me of someone… nah it can't be, is it?

"Nice ride" I say once we get to his car.

"Thanks, just put your stuff into the trunk" Jay says

"Sure" I say as I walk around to the back of the car. I open the truck up and put my bag in there. I walk round to passenger side door and I get in. Jay is in the driver's seat.

"Lets go" Jay says as I buckle my seatbelt.

"Yep, lets get going" I reply

He drives out of the car park and gets onto the road. It's silent between us for about a minute or so.

"I've seen you wrestle in the ring" he says

"Really now…"

"Yeah, you're really good… haven't seen the kind of stuff you do… like the extreme stuff… since Amy was in it"

"Amy… oh right Lita… yeah that's what Adam said to me the other week on Smackdown!"

"I know, I watched… you know, I had a storyline when I had to be with Lita and Trish… Chris was in the mix too! It was fun, got to kiss Trish and Lita a few times… Lita was the best though… Chris could have Trish, I was happy with Lita!" Jay said…

Then I finally realize… it's really him… I haven't seen him in years!

"Oh my god… it's you… man you say that I've changed… but you've changed heaps…" I say and I think to myself, I'm a real dumbass!

"Yeah… and what do you mean that I've changed?"

"Your hair for one thing… and now you're in TNA"

"Yeah, well, you've moved to a different state, got married & started wrestling… and now a champion"

"Damn it… you win"

"Ok, so you watch TNA" Jay asks

"When I get the time, yeah"

"Who's your favourite?"

"Umm… only one?"

"Yep, only one"

"Damn It! Umm… that's too hard, only choosing one"

"It shouldn't be since I'm in there"

"Cheeky… but your one of my favourites… like you're in my top 3"

"K, so who's in your top 3?"

"You, of course, AJ Styles and umm… Kaz"

"In that order?"

"Umm… you & AJ are tied for first and second, but Kaz is third"

"K, who's better looking… me or AJ?"

"I can't say, I'm afraid that you'll hurt me if I don't say you"

"Is it me though…?"

"Do you want me to say you are the better looking one…?"

"Yes… I want to feel that I have something over AJ, since most people say that AJ is the best of the best in TNA… even when it comes to who's better looking, and everything!"

"Awww… do you feel like that?" I ask while stroking his hair… it is so soft and so well looked after.

"Yeah… I do… and it's not a good feeling either" he says, then laughs cause I'm still stroking his hair… "You like my hair don't you…?"

"Yes I do… it's so soft and well looked after… I haven't felt anything like it before in my life… even when you had long hair, it wasn't this soft"

"So you've never felt hair like this before?"

"Never in my life… well, except when I was with you all those years ago"

"So Matt doesn't have hair like this?"

"Nope, his hair is way off this… Matt's hair is long and it gets knotty and frizzy really easily"

"How about any of your other boyfriends that you've had?"

"None of them had hair like this… my first boyfriend's hair was greasy, Adam's was long and greasy, your hair is amazing and Dave's was short and spiky"

"Dave, ay, as in Dave Bautista?"

"Yeah, I was with him for about 4 months, until he decided to have a party, which Matt was at, and something happened with me and Matt, and let's just say that the next day, I just walked out and was back with Matt"

"So, you cheated on Dave, with Matt"

"Yeah, just about, yeah… just where I did it with him, wasn't too comfy and was extremely small, so yeah…"

"So you cheated on Dave, with Matt, in a closet"

"Yes"

"So how did you and Dave get together? Cause, he's like the only one, that I know of, that isn't from North Carolina… and I already know about Adam"

"Well, it was summertime, about two or so years into mine and Matt's relationship, Matt says that he's confused about his life, and I was as well, so we decided to see what it was like without eachother in our life's, so we split, about a month into that, I went on a little vacation, met Dave on the beach, we got together, spent 4 months together, I cheated on him when he decided to have a big house party, both Matt and Jeff were there, I dragged them aside, asked them 'what the hell are you guys doing here?' and yeah… it all ended up with Matt and me in the closet with everyone else partying outside"

"K, but why did you cheat on Dave? He's a good guy"

"I missed Matt too much, when Dave had the party, I saw it as my opportunity to get back with Matt… Dave was too musclier for me, I just wasn't that into him"

"Ok"

I then started stroking his hair again… it's soo…umm! Jay laughs again.

"You know, if I really want to, I could play with your hair all day long… it's just how much I love it"

"So now you love my hair"

"Yep"

"Well, if you love the hair, you might as well love the person that has that hair"

"Aha" I say not realizes exactly what he meant… his hair is so mesmerizing. I see him smile, which makes me smile.

Spending this time with him, it reminds me of all the stuff we used to do together… he really was the best you could get, friend or boyfriend… those were the best of times.

"We're here"

"Yeha"

He turns into the car park and parks the car.

"Zoe…"

"Yes"

"We're here"

"Oh right, yes" I say as I stop playing with his hair. We unbuckle our seatbelts and get out of the car. I look at the place that he has driven me to… it looks expensive and extremely fancy… and yet… I'm wearing a tank top and bottoms that go up to my knees. He leads me in and I'm just thinking "you are one of the most craziest people I have been with which I love, but yet you have the most amazing hair"… I was thinking that while staring at his hair.

"The usual Jay…?" the waited asks.

"Nope, I'm dining with someone today" he says with a big smile on his face.

"Lucky you" the waiter responds, then looks at me… he looks at me like a crazy person… probably because I am crazy! "Umm…" he says and points at me. Jay then looks at me.

"Zoe…" he says to me, and he clicks his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, what…?" I say.

"Wow, Zoe Hardy, ay" the waiter says… "You're very lucky, Jay"

"Yes I am"

"So, Zoe, I thought you were with Matt"

"I am, yeah, I am… I just had to come up to Canada because I need to learn some submissions, so Jay here and Jericho taught me a few"

"Anyways, right this way" the waiter says as he leads us to our table.

On the way there, Jay kept trying to hold my hand or something… just like old times I guess.

We sit down at our table and the waiter gives us our menus. "Our specials today is a chicken in satay sauce with salad and potatoes"

"Well, I'll have that with a bottle of beer thanks" I say

"Good choice Zoe, and you Jay…"

"I'll have the same" Jay says.

"Sure" the waited says as he walks away.

As soon as the waiter went I gently kicked Jay under the table.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Oh nothing, just that you have taken me to this fancy restaurant, with high prices… so yeah"

"Well, I want to treat you right, I mean, as you said, you haven't been in Canada since, well, 10 years ago… and to be completely honest with you, I have been acting like I have because I still love you, just like old times"

"Aha" I say as I take a sip of free water! "I know that already, I've had the feeling that you really like me since you put your arm around me when we were leaving the gym…and heck I like you too… just not as much as you do with me… plus, I'm married… so yeah"

"But, you've already been in the media since your marriage, cause someone caught you and Jeff pashing in a local café only weeks after the marriage"

"Now you see there, I have explained that on world wide television, while having an interview"

"Your meals" the waiter says as he brings the food out (and the beer) and puts them down onto the table.

"Thanks" I say and the waiter walks away.

"And how am I any different to Jeff?"

"You have better hair…" I say and laugh slightly… "Plus, you are one of my ex-boyfriends… unlike him… plus he's family"

"So, do you love me?" he asks

"I don't _love_ you like I did when we were together… but I still have strong feelings for you"

"Oh, ok" he says and eats his meal. I sigh and eat the meal.

About five minutes later I break the silence between us.

"Ok, I haven't been _completely_ honest with you"

"With what?"

"When I said that I don't love you… it was a lie"

"So what's the truth?"

"I do love you, I always have"

"Oh, ok" he says with a smile on his face. I love that smile of his. I smile back and continue eating my loving meal.

"But I still feel a bit guilty, with you taking me to this high priced restaurant. It just doesn't feel right. I mean, how can I make this up to you?"

"Well, what are you willing to do I order to make it up to me?"

"Anything"

"Anything?"

"Anything… seriously… anything"

"I'll think about it"

"You do that then"

About 15 minutes later we finish our beer & food.

"So you thought of what you want me to do, in order to make it up to you with everything you have done for me today?"

"Can I have two things?"

"Depends… what are they?"

"I want a proper kiss like old times… and I have a TNA event coming up next week and I was hoping that you could be there, with me, backstage and ringside"

"Sure, heck I would have kissed you anyway… free of charge" I say

"Awesome, so when you going back home?"

"Well, what's the time?"

"Just past 2"

"I have 2 more hours in Canada then" I say with a smile on my face

"Nice" he replies. "Umm, waiter, cheque please"

"Sure thing" the waiter says and brings the cheque

"Thanks"

Jay then pays and takes me out of the place. We get into the car and drive off.

"So where we of to now?" I ask

"I'm just going to drop my car back off at my place, and we'll see what happens from there"

"K"


	12. Bye Canada, until next time

27th September 2008: Out on the Town with Jay

Ten minutes later, we are at his place.

"I likey likey… see, this has changed"

"Thanks & yeah"

I put my bag down and sit on the couch.

"You wanna a drink?"

"Nah thanks, I'm fine"

"K" he responds. His mobile rings, he looks at the name… "I gotta take this"

"Sure" I say, as he walks into the kitchen. As soon as his in the kitchen I go through my bag, and check my phone… '1 Missed Call'… it's Matt! Awesome! I ring him… no one picks up… … "Oh well" I say to myself. "Hey Jay, where's your bathroom?"

"Just upstairs and to the left"

"Thanks" I say as I make my way upstairs with my bag. Whilst up there, I get changed into my spare clothes… a short, tight skirt (a bit different from me), and a black singlet with a random pattern on it.

Jay finishes his conversation with his boss… Jeff Jarrett. "K, thanks Double-J, sure, see you next week, bye"

As he's finishes his convocation, I walk back done the stairs, with my bag, and I sit on the couch again. Jay then walks out of the kitchen and sees me.

"Wooh! That's hot!" he says, amazed, with his jaw on the floor. He walks over and sits next to me. "Wow!" he says as he sits down and looks at me… all over. I knew this singlet was too low.

"So, what you wanna do?" I ask.

"Well, I know what I want to do right now, not sure if I should though"

"And what's that?"

"Right now, at this very moment in time… I really just want to kiss you"

"Then why don't ya?"

He then leans over and kisses me. It starts off slowly then gets faster and faster. It's like, it was like a friendly kiss at the start, then some passion came into it, and then it turned into full on pashing.

About a minute later he picks me up, like how a guy would pick up a girl when they get married. About 3 or so seconds after he picks me up, I hear the door open… all I think is 'Shit' and 'What the Fuck?'

We stop kissing and we look at the front door… it's fucking Jericho… he always, always ruins my good moments… I will get him back at the next training session.

"Hey Chris" I say, still in Jay's arms.

"Hi Chris" Jay says, and he drops me.

"Wooh" I say just before I hit the floor, at about the time he let go of me. "Ow!" I say as I hit the hard floor.

"I came at the wrong time didn't I, sorry guys, I'll just come back later… when you two aren't about to do it" Chris says as he leaves out the door.

"No Chris…" Jay says as Chris leaves, but it was too late. "Damn It! This is going to get around the media like that"… Jay says and he clicks his fingers when he said 'that'.

I look up at him, in like a 'confused but dumb' way.

"You don't care if you get in the media for something like this, do you?"

"Not really, as I've already been in the media for something like this before"

"But how can you not care about something like this?"

"I don't know" I say, still sitting on the cold hard floor.

"I mean, especially with you being married to Matt, wouldn't something like this put your relationship on the edge?"

"Umm… it depends… sometimes he believes it, other times he doesn't, and if he does, then it just be like last time… a few nights without sex and me on the couch"

"Oh, okay"

"But Chris didn't have a camera now, did he?"

"No, no, he didn't"

"So how is he supposed to prove that this actually happened?"

"Good point, but he would most likely say it on world wide television"

"No one is going to believe him, just about every WWE fan doesn't like him, so they don't listen to his crap, so they won't believe it, simple"… still sitting on the floor.

"You wanna go out somewhere?"

"Sure… but help me up first!" I say as I put my arm up. Jay then helps me up. I now have about an hour and a half until I go back to good ol' Cameron, North Carolina.

"Hang on, before we go, I'm just going to run upstairs to get something" Jay says as he runs upstairs.

"Sure" I respond and I head towards my bag. I grab my camera out, cause heck, who knows what I might see. I slip it into my pocket… "Thank god it fits… and it doesn't even look like there's anything there" I then check my phone, still no calls. I sigh.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go" Jay says as he comes down the stairs.

"Awesome, I'm ready" I say as we leave the house. Oh yeah, I also had a big pair of sunnies on top of my head. HA!

We don't take the car, instead Jay wanted to take a nice little walk to the city, and yeah. Yes, we did hold hands and kiss a few times.

If the fucking paparazzi gets even a single photo of us, I am going to fucking kill them. Photos are a kind of prove of something happening… which is why I will kill them if they get a shot of me & Jay.

We walk around randomly through shops, cafes and the city in general for about an hour. We took photos of us… HA!... it was soo much fun.

After nearly an hour of walking around, we decide to go back to his place, just before I head back home. I'm gonna miss Canada and Jay… oh well… I'm gonna be back in five days. YAY!

I then get a phone call… it's Andy… the pilot of my mates private jet. She won the biggest lotto draw in history, and she brought a private jet and a huge mansion.

"Hello"

"Okay Zoe, your flight is now ready"

"Is it in the same place as where it landed when I came here earlier?"

"Yep"

"Okay, thanks, Andy… I'll see you in 10"

"Roger that"

I hang up… "I've got to go now"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'll drive you to where ever it is that you're getting picked up from"

"Thanks" I say as I grab my bag and leave out of the door. Jay follows and we get into his car.

We reverse out of the driveway… "So where is it exactly, that you are getting picked up from?"

"It's towards the gym, on the really big oval"

"Oh okay, I know where that is"

"Awesome"

About 8 minutes later, we are there.

"Wow, this plane is huge"

"Yeah, it's my friend's private jet…"

"How much did it cost?"

"Not sure, and don't want to know"

"It's expensive I'm sure"

"Of course it is… you can't buy cheap private jets like this"

"How did she afford it?"

"She won the biggest lotto draw in history… brought this and a mansion with the money"

"Okay"

"Yeah… well, I gotta get going… it's home time for me"

"Yeah… I'll see you in five days… right?"

"Yeah… that's when my next training is… in the same gym, at the same time"

"I'll see you there then"

"Okay"

"Bye" Jay says and he turns his back and starts walking.

I look at the plane, then back at him. I run to him, spin him around and kiss him… like seriously kiss him. I stop. "See ya". I then walk up the steps of the plane and wave bye to Jay. He waves back… I get in the plane and we are off back home to the good ol' Cameron, North Carolina.


	13. Damn You Chris

27th September 2008: I'm Gonna Kill Him Someday

About an hour later, Matt is eating with E! News on.

The reporter says "Breaking news from Canada. TNA Superstar Christian Cage and WWE latest Diva Zoe Hardy were caught together, walking around the Toronto, Canada streets, holding hands. They were then seen in local shops and then kissing."

"What The Fuck?" Matt yells.

"E! News reporter Mark Daniels was able to get an interview with eye witness, none other then WWE Superstar, Chris Jericho… 'yeah, they are defiantly acting like they are together, and it defiantly looks like it too. Umm, yeah… I walked into Christian's house earlier today, like about an hour ago… and heck, from my point of view, it looked like Christian and Zoe were about to do it… yeah, they are defiantly a couple'… 'but isn't Zoe married to WWE Superstar Matt Hardy?'… 'that's what I thought until today… as soon as I saw Christian and Zoe together, pashing… I didn't know what to think… and if Zoe and Matt are actually married, and if Matt is watching this right now… I can only guess that they aren't going to be together for too much longer now… Zoe will get it hard… umm, yeah'… 'thanks Chris for that'… 'no problem man'… Thank You Mark Daniels and Chris Jericho for that"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Matt yells, even louder. "If this is true, I am going to fucking kill her"… he picks up his phone and calls me.

On the plane my phone rings… I look at the caller ID… "Praise the lord"… I say to myself and answer it… "Hey hun"

"ZOE YOU FUCKING BITCH"

"What, what's happened hun?"

"What's this I hear about you and Jay kissing?"

"What? Jay… what the hell are you talking about? Me and Jay haven't kissed since we were together years ago"

"Apparently you have"

"Since when?"

"I just saw it on E! News, they have footage and photos! And they had Jericho confirming that it's true"

"Since when do you believe the shit that the media dishes out?"

"Since the footage and photos of you and Christian, in Canada, holding hands and kissing"

"Oh really… in that footage and photos, tell me, what was I wearing?"

"You were wearing a tight mini skirt and a black tank top with a pattern on it"

I look done at what I'm wearing… it is exactly what he said… I hate the fucking media! "But I'm not wearing anything like that" I say

"Then lets go to video calling"

The first thing I think when he said that… OH SHIT! "Hang on baby, I've got another call… I'll call you back"

"Sure"

I hang up… "Hey Andy, what size clothes is Kelly?"

"Umm… she's a size… umm… 8, I think"

"Awesome… cause I just thought of a way to pay her back"

"With what?"

"The clothes that I'm wearing right now"

"Oh, ok"

I grab my bag, walk into the bathroom and I change back into the clothes that I wore for training. I come out, hair's all messed up, and walk into the pilots cabin. I give the clothes I was wearing to Andy, kiss him on the cheek and say "Thanks man… appreciate it!" I sit back on my seat, pick up my phone and call Matt. "Hey again, hun"

"Hey baby, who was that?"

Must think quickly… "Chris"

"Really, what did he want?"

"He just wanted to make sure that I'll be able to go back up to Canada for my next submission training session"

"Ok"

Relief comes to me.

"Can we go to video calling now?"

"I don't see why not"… I get a request to go to video. I accept. Matt's face pops up on the screen.

"That's better"

"Yeah"

"Well, let's see"

"See what?"

"Let's see if you were lying to me"

"Oh that… sure"… I take the camera of the phone to show Matt what I was wearing

"Alright, it's fine"

The camera is up at my face again and I smile… "Good… you know, you really need to trust me more when I go somewhere without ya"

"Yeah… I guess you're right… I'm sorry baby… you forgive me?"  
"Of course hun… I love ya… just promise me that you will trust me more, especially when I'm somewhere else"

"I promise"

I smile. "Good to hear, hunny"

Matt smiles. "Awesome"

"Yeah"

"So how was your training?"

"It was good"

"What did you learn?"

"A few submissions"

"Like…"

"The sleeper head lock… umm… the Boston crab… and the figure-four leg-lock… and some other ones"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"Was it fun?"

"Yep… yes it was… I lot more fun than I expected"

"Why's that?"

"Well I thought it was going to be crap, since it's Chris, but I got to go to Canada, which you know, I haven't been there for a while, and I got to get Jericho to tap a few times… especially with the figure-four leg-lock"

"Oh, ok"

"Yeah"

We both smile.

"So when you gonna be home?"

"I'll be landing in about an hour and a half"

"You landing at Kelly's place?"

"Hang on, I'll just check…" … "Hey Andy, we landing at Kelly's place?"

"Yep"

"Thanks man…" … "Yeah, I'm landing at Kelly's"

"Awesome"

"Yeah"

"I'll see you when you land then"

"K, see ya hun"

"See ya"

"Love ya"

"Love you too"

We smile and I hang up.

About an hour and a half later we land.

"K, Zoe, we're back" Andy says

"Thanks man… appreciate it" I say as I grab my bag and start walking out of the plane. Before I walk out, I kiss Andy on the cheek. I walk out of the plane to find Matt walking towards the plane. I smile and he does too. I'm walking down the steps of the plane when my phone vibrates. It's a message… from Jay. I'll read it and reply to it later. Right now there is only one person and one thing on my mind and that is getting to Matt. ! God, I love him! When I'm on the forth last step, Matt starts running towards me. We are still smiling. It's all good! I get to the last step and Matt runs faster. He runs up to me, he's right in front of me now, he picks me up, spins me around, and kisses me. We kiss for about a minute before he stops spinning… dizziness… and he puts me down. I try not to show the dizziness that is happening to me right now… think he maybe dizzy too… if he isn't… then that's weird.

"Wooh, a bit dizzy there" Matt says as he holds he head.

I smile and nod my head… "Ow, that hurt… I'm dizzy too"

He laughs. "You wanna get going?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Awesome"

We hold hands, walk to the car and go home.

Half way home, my phone vibrates again… thinking… 'Please not Jay, please not Jay'… I look at it… it is… 'Damn it!'… I open the message…

'Hey sweetie… you haven't replied to my last message… is everything alright? Has something bad happened? – Jay xx'

"Who's that?" Matt asks me as he tries to read it.

"No one hun" I say as I quickly close my phone.

"Oh, ok" he replies

"Yeah"

"You're not cheating on me… are you?"

"No hunny… I will never ever cheat on you… I love you too much to do that… or even think about it"

"Okay then"

"Yeah"


	14. No food? Really?

27th September 2008: Sweet Home Cameron

About 10 minutes later we are home.

"Home sweet home" I say as we drive up the driveway.

"Yeah" Matt replies.

We step out the car, me with my bag and we start walking towards the front door when Matt comes up behind me and picks me up.

"You're coming with me" he says as he takes me through the front door, with me hanging upside down.

I laugh.

He takes me upstairs into the bedroom. He drops me on our bed and starts pashing me.

"Babe, you're mouth tastes different… have you ate something different?"

"I had satay chicken for lunch with a bottle of beer"

"Oh, ok"

We pash again.

10 minutes later I move up the bed, Matt follows, we pash again… which then that leads to a lot more… wink wink…

A few hours later Matt's stomach rumbles. We stop kissing and I laugh slightly.

"I'm hungry!" he says

"I realise that" I reply, still laughing slightly

He gets up, walks down to the kitchen and looks in the cupboard for something quick. I laugh as he leaves the bedroom as all I see is a bare ass. HA! I look down at myself and see that I also have a bare ass.

"Oh, okay then" I say to myself.

"Hey, babe" Matt yells up the stairs

"Yeah hunny"

"We got like no proper food"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, maybe go out to get something for dinner"

"Now, you see, I'm naked, I can't be fucked getting up, and that is why I ate on the plane"

"Oh, okay… sad face"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Something good"

"K, I'm coming down" I say as I get up and put a pair of panties on and a bra. I then walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I look at Matt in the 'I was comfy up there, and I hate you for making me get up' like way.

"Thank you baby" he says as I look in the cupboard and pull random shit out, and onto the bench top.

I get a sharp knife out, the cutting board. I look in the fridge and pulls out a random meat. I open it and start cutting it up. HA! It's salmon. As I was cutting the salmon, Matt comes up to me and hugs me from behind. It feels different as he's wearing absolutely nothing. A smile comes on my face. He starts kissing me on the cheek and neck.

"Why do you hate me?" he asks

"I don't hate you hunny, I love you" I reply

"The way you looked at me when you came into the kitchen said that you hated me"

"But I don't hate you, I love you… always have, always will"

"Really now?"

"Yeah… I don't hate you, but I do hate your stomach"

"Why's that?"

"Cause it made me get up when I was comfy, in bed… which you were there too… that was until your stomach rumbled"

"I'm sorry baby, I haven't ate since I saw E! News"

When he said that, I put the knife down on the chopping board and breathe deeply. Thinking 'I hate that fucking media… and Chris Jericho' and 'calm down Zoe, just calm down'

Matt looks at me when I was thinking, and he kisses me on the cheek, then rests his face next to mine. "You hate the media, don't ya babe"

"Yeah, I do… they just love making shit up about me"

"Of course they do… it's their job"

I pick the knife up again and finish cutting the salmon… "I know hun, I know" Once I finish cutting the salmon up, we look at eachother and we kiss. "I'll finish making dinner"

"Alright babe" he replies and kisses me again. He then runs upstairs.

I get the frying pan out, put some oil in it, turn it on, put the salmon in it, followed by a creamy sauce and some vegies.

In about 5 minutes, it's finished. "Yum!" I say to myself. "Matt, dinner's ready" I yell up the stairs.

Matt comes running down the stairs and sees the dinner on the table. "Thanks baby" he says as he sits down at the table. I'm looking in the bar fridge and getting two bottles of beer out. I open them and place one in front of him. "Lovely babe" he says.

"No prob hunny" I say and I kiss him on the cheek. I start heading upstairs

"Where you going?" he asks

"Gotta take a piss"

"Okay then"

I run upstairs and I go to the toilet. Once finished I go into our room and look at my phone. Two more messages from Jay. "I better reply to them"… I write… 'Hey Jay! Don't worry, everything's fine, really… sorry, only just turned my phone on so only just seen the messages. There's nothing to worry about, k… I'll see you in 5 days… ily xx'

"There!" I say to myself… before I head back down to Matt, I delete all my messages that Jay has sent me, and all the messages in my 'sent' folder. I run back down stairs, into the kitchen and sit down at the table, starting to eat my dinner.

"Better?" he asks me as I sit down

"Yeah, a lot better!" I reply

"Good"

"Yeha" I say as I eat my dinner

"Lovely dinner babe"

"Thanks hun… and you said there was nothing proper food to eat"

"Ha… yeah!"

About 10 minutes later we finish dinner.

"Thanks for that baby" he said

"No problem hun… anything for you"

Matt stands up and walks over to me… HA! He's still wearing nothing! He kneels down in front of me.

"I truly love you" he says looking deeply into my eyes

"I know… I love you too hun" I respond looking deeply into his eyes… in his eyes I see many things… what his thinking, what he wants to do… lots of things! One of the things I notice straight away is… he really, really wants to kiss me! I smile. He pushes my hair back and puts his hands on my cheeks. He leans in and kisses me. The kiss turns into a French kiss, then to seriously pashing. ! I put my arms around him, on his shoulders. We kiss there for a good 3 minutes. He picks me up, we're still kissing, and he carries me upstairs into our bedroom. On the way up I bump my head on the wall surrounding the staircase a few times… but I don't care… I'm kissing the one person in the world that I truly love with all my heart. We fall onto the bed, still pashing. We move up the bed and all that I'm wearing comes off somehow! We get under the covers. KINKY TIME! We don't come out from underneath the covers til the next morning.

It's the morning, Sunday (28th September 2008) I think. No sleep at all last night… I was up all night! HA! So was Matt! WE WERE UP ALL NIGHT! HA HA HA! At about 10am that morning, we go to sleep! Thank god we have no live events, appearances… work in general… today!


	15. The whole family's first match

30th September 2008: ECW and Smackdown! YAY!

Wow… I'm on both brands tonight! Managing Matt on ECW as he goes up against Mark Henry in a non-title match… (Matt wins). Then I'm in a 6 mixed tag team match with probably two of the best as my partners… my lovely sexy husband Matt Hardy, and my hot brother-in-law Jeff Hardy! Told ya that I have the best on my side! ! We are up against Michelle McCool, Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins. Go Hardys! ! Before the match we (Matt, Jeff & myself) do a promo kind of thing, when we walk towards the entrance part, with the cameras on us, the announcers say "the three Hardys are versing Michelle McCool, Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins in an 6 person inter-gender match, and that is next, only on Friday Night Smackdown!"… Matt's on my right, Jeff's on my left, I'm in the middle… note… me and Matt are holding hands during this whole thing.

The Match

Michelle comes out first, with Zack and Curt (also known as "The Edge Heads")… ring announcer announcers them… blah, blah, blah!

My team then comes out… it's a new video with all of us in it, to Jeff's old music, as that music has always been the Hardy Boyz music… our entrance is a lot like Team Extreme's entrance, but instead of Lita, it's me… plus, I do my taunts, etc, etc… announcer says "and their opponents, all hailing from Cameron, North Carolina, they are Jeff Hardy, the ECW Champion Matt Hardy and the WWE Divas Champion Zoe Hardy… HARDYS!"… The crowd is going wild during the whole entrance… we love it!

It starts of with me & Michelle going at it… and since it's an inter-gender match, so girls can wrestle guys, and the other way too, Michelle ends up tagging Curt in… and heck, I like a challenge… me & Curt start hitting eachother, and trust me… he hits like a girl… HA… the way we start is, he comes in, I'm looking at him, acting scared, he comes up to be, bends down slightly and tells me "kiss me, right there" and points to his cheek. I look at Jeff like 'he's such a dumbass Curt is'… Jeff looks back in the 'I know ay' way… I then put my focus back to Curt… again he says "kiss me, right there… you know you wanna"… I put my hands on my hips, I shake my head and I slap his taste buds out… HA! The slap sent him towards the ropes, he rubs his cheek, says "OW!" to himself, and he looks at me all angry like. He comes charging at me with a clothesline… I split and miss getting hit… he runs past me… as he's facing the other way I quickly get up and hit Michelle and Zack off the apron… he turns around, looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. He walks towards me and I kick him in the gut. A put a side headlock onto him and I pull him to my corner. I tag Matt in. The crowd goes wild. Matt goes to the top rope and we do double leg drops… I then go out onto the apron.

Matt's in there for more than 5 minutes before he tags Jeff in. They do one of their most known tag team moves… Poetry In Motion!

Jeff's in there for quite a while before the match is over… we finish the match by Jeff tagging in Matt, Matt does his Side Effect on to Zack, Matt tags me, I come in, wait by the corner, Zack gets up… and Vintage Kick baby… I tag Jeff in who goes to top rope and does his Swanton Bomb… me and Matt make sure Curt & McCool don't stop the count… and "1, 2, 3… ring the bell"! We celebrate as the family we are… with hugs & kisses! HA! Well… kisses between me & Matt! Hugs for Jeff! The crowd is going mental and some people are chanting "Hardy, Hardy, Hardy…"… it was truly amazing!


	16. The TNA experience

1st October 2008: TNA with Christian

As I said not too long ago, me and Jay (Christian) had I deal, cause he took me to this hell fancy place for lunch, I had to made it up to him… and he chose a kiss & for me to be at his next TNA Impact Live Event… so here I am, with Jay at TNA Impact's event!

It was Christian Cage verses Kurt Angle… Christian won… YAY!

Being at TNA was really fun… I got to meet some legends in the wrestling entertainment business like Sting and Scott Steiner… they were awesome! Sting is funny! Then I got to meet some of my favourites in TNA like Team 3D, Kaz, and the one, the only AJ Styles! Got to chat with Double-J (Jeff Jarrett) too!

**It was great!**


	17. Fun with making Chris tap

2nd October 2008: Second Training Session in Canada!

Off to Canada again for another training session with Chris and hopefully Jay. I arrive at the gym, at just before 11am to see if Jay is there… hmm… not yet! I spot Chris talking on his cell and looking at himself in the mirror… HA! I smile and laugh slightly.

I'm leaning on a brick post thingy looking at him thinking… 'He is soo full of himself!'… So much that he hasn't even noticed me yet! HA! About 2 minutes later, he still hasn't noticed that I'm here, ready for training, and watching him looking at himself… he's still looking at himself… full of himself! I get fed up so I decide to say something to get his attention… and because he thinks he's good looking I decide to relate what I say to that…

"Oh, very sexy Chris, very nice" I say with a smile on my face, trying to keep the laugh inside… nearly being sick… HA!

He turns around and is surprised… "Oh, hey Zoe… how long you been there?"

"Long enough… to see the real Chris Irvine" I respond, rolling my eyes

"How much did you see?" he asks

"Enough… but I had a laugh!" I say smiling at the last part

"Let's go anyway… get this training out of the way"

"Awesome"

We walk to the ring in the back…

"Hmm… wounder where Jay is today…" Chris says looking at me when he said it

"Yeah" I say trying to act all innocent and that nothing happened between myself & Jay

"Do you know?" he asks looking down at me with a huge grin on his face

"No, I would of thought you would since he is your next door neighbour" I respond… and it's true… I don't know where Jay is, or why he's not here

"True that, true that" he replies and he gets in the ring. He goes up on the middle turnbuckle and looks around trying to find someone the help him. There's no one else in the area… it's just me & Chris… "Oh Fucking Hell!" he says to himself, with me hearing… "We are gonna have to wait for a while until someone turns up who knows how the wrestle"

We wait…

5 minutes later… still waiting

Another 5 minutes… still waiting

A few minutes after that… Jay walks in

When Jay walks in, me & Chris are sitting in the ring facing eachother… bored and playing rock, paper, scissors… why am I the one always winning at this game?... I wonder. HA!

As soon as he walks in, I notice him straight away… I turn my head and look straight at him… he puts his bags down… Chris then notices him… Chris looks back at me… I'm still looking at Jay… it looks like I'm dreaming…

"Oooooo, looks like love is in the air again" Chris says raise his eyebrows a few times

With me still looking at Jay, I hit Chris on the leg… like hard

"Ow" he says and strokes his leg

"Hey guys" Jay finally says

I blink a few times… "Hey Jay"

"Hey man" Chris says after me

"Hey" Jay says again and he walks up into the ring… he stands behind me and Chris looks up at him, then at me

"HA!" he says

"What…?" me & Jay say

"Nothing, just… nothing, don't worry about it"

"K, so we gonna start training now or what?" I ask

"Oh, yeah, yeah" Chris says as he stands up

I look up and see Jay staring down at me

"HI" I say with a huge smile on my face

"Get up…" he says to me with a smile on his face

"Okay" I say and I get up

"Ankle lock time" Chris says as I step out of the ring

About 2 hours later we have finished training… we did the ankle lock, the sharpshooter and the crippler cross face… plus a few others here and there. Fun! Really, it was… bit awkward at some points, but otherwise, is was fun! After the training had finished, Chris left.

"See ya Chris" I say as he leaves

Jay says "Bye Chris, see ya later"… he then comes up behind me, hugs me and kisses me on the cheek… I smile… "So when you going back?" he asks

"In an hour" I reply

"That soon…?" he says

"Yeah… wish I could stay for longer but…" I say before Jay cuts me off

"But what…?" he asks

"But Matt wants me home earlier cause he complained last time that he missed me so he arranged for my flight to be here earlier… and he hates in when I'm spending time with other sexy men" I continue

"Oh… and that 'other sexy man' is me"

"Yep"

"Aww… thanks" he says and he starts kissing me from the cheek to my shoulder and back up again!

I smile and laugh slightly… "Hang on… I'll just go grab my bag"

"Alright" he replies and he stops kissing me

I grab my bag and I take out my phone and camera… I look at my phone to see if anyone has called… specifically Matt… he hasn't… okay then… he'll end up calling in a minute

Jay walks over and looks at my camera… "Why did ya bring your camera?"

"I don't know, I take with me everywhere that isn't in North Carolina"

"Okay then, you wanna take a few pictures?"

"Sure"

He grabs my hand and he leads me out the back to the ring area…

"So what do you take pictures of?"

"I don't know"

"How bout a few of us two…?"

"Sure"

He takes my camera, my hand and takes me into the toilets…

"Why are we in the toilets?"

"This way no one will find out about us"

"Oh, okay then"

We start taking photos of us two together… we took loads… some are of us kissing, hugging, him kissing me, me kissing him, and us just being idiots like we really are… all up we took about 50 or so photos… at least I'll have some memories of Canada on film… well… technically memory card!

Taking that many pictures took about 30 or so minutes… which means less than half an hour left in Canada…

In the time left in Canada, we go to get a bite to eat at a McDonalds… HA… at least it wasn't another fancy restaurant like last time!

Once we've been to Maccas, it was time for me to go home to good ol' North Carolina! He drove me to the same place as last time I had to go home… we get to oval, where the jet is, I grab my bag and I start heading to the plane to go home…

"Hey, Zoe…" Jay says and he comes running up behind me

"Hey" I say as I turn

"What, don't I get a goodbye?" he asks in the cheekiest voice ever.

I look at him, smile, laugh slightly and I kiss him… the kiss lasts for quite a while… Andy, starts to get a bit bored and frustrated, so he beeps the horn… the kiss stops... Jay laughs slightly

"The jet, has a horn"

"Apparently so"

I give him a few more little kisses

"Alright, see you soon"

"When's soon?"

"I don't know, but it's soon"

"Ok, love ya"

"Love you too sweetie"

We kiss again… only for about a minute this time… once the kiss was over I got into the plane

Jay didn't leave until the plane was out of sight


	18. TNA iMPACT? why this weeks?

2nd October 2008: The Secret Lifetime in the Making

Once I sat down in the comfy jet seats, my phone vibrates… it's Matt!

I answer it… video call… accept

"Hey hunny"

"Heyaa baby, you on your way back now?"

"Yeah, just took off, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, how bout you?"

"I'm good, real good"

"Awesome, so you'll be at Kelly's by quarter past four"

"Should be"

"Cool, you know, TNA Impact is on TV tonight"

"I know, and…"

"I was just thinking that you would want to watch it"

"Why would I want to watch it, especially this week's?"

"I don't know… you haven't watched it in a while"

"I know hunny"

"Jay's gonna be on there"

"I know, but I only just saw him like an hour ago"

"Why…?"

"He helps Chris with the training"

"Okay"

"You still think that me & Jay have kissed and that. Don't ya?"

"Uhh… no"

I look at him like 'really now… that's a lie, now tell me the fucking truth' way

"Alright, part of me still does… okay… just things like that I don't want to believe but parts of me are saying that it's true"

"Baby, Jay is a good friend… he's like one of my best friends… but we are not together, we were together years & years ago… but other than that, we never will be together again… okay?"

"Alright"

"Why don't you believe me hunny?"

"I do believe you, I do"

"Hunny, just by looking at your face when I tell you the truth about this, I can tell that you're not believing every single word I'm telling ya"

"I don't know baby, I really don't"

"Just trust me hunny, you need to trust me… I trust you, I've trusted you for long time… 5 years I have trusted you, and you can't even trust me when I'm in a different place with a few mates… hunny, I've trusted you for soo long, even when you were at live events for multiple nights in a row, when I know that the divas that we work with are pretty good looking, but I know they are just mates… it's like me & Jay… we are just good friends"

"Wow, I defiantly believe you now"

"Thank you, just promise that you'll really trust me, no matter what happens"

"Alright, I promise, from the bottom of my heart, I love you, and I trust you"

"Good" I say as I smile!

"I'll see you in a bit alright"

"K hunny, love ya"

"Love you too baby"

Hang up!

I take out my camera and I go through the photos of me and Jay. Going through them I 'aww', laugh and smile. I go through my bag and I get my laptop out. I plug my camera into my laptop and upload the photos onto my laptop.

I then realise something… "Shit, Matt goes through my laptop"

I make the folder, that the photos are in, a locked file with a password… something that Matt will never think of… hmm… what would that be I wonder… maybe just a letter, number, place, person… can't make it too obvious… HA!… thought of one… ain't gonna write it on here though… HA!

Once all the photos are on my laptop in the locked folder, I delete the photos of my camera… just in case…

Just over an hour later we land back in Cameron, North Carolina.

"K, Zoe, we are back in good ol' Cameron, North Carolina"

"Thanks Andy"

The door opens and Matt is about 10 metres away from the plane. The plane stops, fully… I start walking down the steps and Matt runs to me. I smile! Like last time, I'm on one of the last steps when he picks me up, spins me around, and kisses me…

After a few minutes of kissing, we stop…

"Yum, mint…" he says and he hugs me

Mint? I haven't had any source of mint since early this morning when I brushed my teeth… that taste has been gone for ages… Damn You Jay…

We start walking towards the car…

"So, why you got a mint taste?"

"I… uhh…"… Think Quick… chewing gum… that will do… say it… "Had a piece chewing gum on the trip back"

"Cool, can I have some?"

Damn it… umm… think… "It was my last piece"

"Oh, okay"

He knows something that I don't… I hate it when this happens…

We get back home, relax, have dinner… then Matt decides to put TNA on… NOO!

First is a promo with Kurt Angle… fine, fine…

So he's just talking about shit for no reason at all… until he says… "So instead of putting me against Brother Ray of Team 3D… Jeff Jarrett put me against Christian Cage…" crowd goes wild…

"Hmm… Angle verses Cage… sounds good" Matt says

Then Angle keeps complaining… blah, blah, blah!

First match… Velvet Sky verses Traci Brooks

Traci wins by DQ as Angelina Love (makes up the Beautiful People with Velvet) interferes… then they attack Traci… so on and so for…

Another promo… interview with Jeff Jarrett about stuff… then shows a preview of the next PPV…

Next match… Scott Steiner and Petey Williams verses AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels…

AJ and Daniels win when AJ does the Styles Clash onto Steiner, while Daniels is taking care of Williams outside the ring…

Another promo… interview with Christy Hemme… talks about stuff… then they do a 'main event for tonight' thingy which said… "And our main event for tonight… it is the TNA Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle verses Christian Cage"

While Matt is happily watching TNA, I'm cleaning up the mess that we made in the kitchen… HA!

The last match before the main event… Tomko verses Eric Young

Tomko wins

And then… its main event time… oh shit!

Kurt comes out first with his belt… angry like

The Christian Cage comes out… with me! As I said… OH SHIT! People in the crowd are acting confused… as so is Matt watching this… I force myself not to say anything, until he asks me something to do with this…

Matt stays quiet throughout the whole match… I'm still not saying anything… the match ends with Christian Cage winning with the Unprettier… he rolls out the ring then the camera is showing us walking up the ramp together looking at Kurt who is holding his head in the ring… the camera shows him for a few seconds… he's angry… HA… then the camera is back to me & Jay walking up the ramp, with his arm over my shoulder, he's hold he's head and there is big smiles on our faces… then replays for the next minute or so…

During the replays, Matt turns the TV off by the remote and he continues to sit and says nothing…

"Oh shit" I say to myself

Silence lasts for about 5 minutes… this don't look good

Matt sighs… "Why were you with Jay on TNA?"

"Alright… I'm just gonna come out and say it… me & Jay had a deal when I was in Canada last week… he helped with the training, I go with him to TNA for a week" I say as I walk over to him… I then sit down next to him

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Surprise"

He looks at me

"I tried… I didn't tell you before because… we don't usually watch TNA… and when you mentioned to me earlier today that TNA is on tonight… I thought that… wait that's not right… when you mentioned it to me…"

"We're supposed to trust eachother, so… don't keep stuff from me… no secrets, no lies, nothing"

"Alright… I'll tell the biggest secret about me, that I haven't told anyone"

"Anyone?"

"Anyone… I haven't told my family, friends, work mates… no one"

"And what secret might that be?"

I breathe deeply… "When I was a little girl, by mum took me to a wedding and a funeral…"

"That's not really a big secret…"

"You didn't let me finish"

"Oh"

"And when I was at the wedding, a saw something, that no one else could… what I saw was that the bride was going to be cheated on… what I saw… is called a physic vision… you're mind goes completely blank about a minute or so before you have one… then you see something… and the majority of times, what you see comes true within either a few seconds, to a day, week, month, or year… and heck, about a month later, the couple split up cause the bride caught the groom cheating on her"

"So that was the wedding part, what's the funeral part?"

"When at the funeral, it was to one of my mum's friends, I didn't know them, but I knew what they looked and sounded like cause my mum showed me photos and videos of them… anyways… at the funeral, she was there… as in ghost… I can see, talk and hear ghosts…"

"Wow"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I believe the physic vision stuff, but not the ghost stuff"

"See… that's why I didn't tell anyone about it… because I knew what they would think… and now… I've told you, the one person in my life that I trust and love with all my heart, doesn't even believe me… how the hell can I expect anyone else in my life to believe me?"

During that I start crying… why, I do not know…

Matt put his arm around my shoulders and then hugs me…

"Why are you hugging me?… I mean I love you… but now"

"You're crying and I love you, that's why I'm hugging you right now"

"I'm crying?"

"Yeah"

"Damn it… wait… I like it"

"Why do you like crying?"

"Cause you hug me when I cry… and I like your hugs"

"Oh, ok then… you know, if you want a hug, just ask"

"I know"

We hug for another few minutes…

"Come on"

"Where?"

"Bed"

"Why?"

He looks at me in the 'you know' way

"Oh, right, got ya"

We race upstairs with huge smiles on our faces… it's not as much racing upstairs than it is Matt chasing me upstairs. We run into our bedroom, he closes the door and I jump into his arms. We start pashing and we full onto our bed. And well… lets just call it… KINKY TIME! Just like we did last time! HA!


	19. Go Maria!

5th October 2008: Smackdown!... less than a week til No Mercy

Well… this Sunday is No Mercy… versing Michelle McCool in a submission match with my title on the line… sighs… sighs… sighs!

Tonight, on Smackdown, I'm ringside during Michelle's match, at the announcers table, just like last time when it was less than a week til our match…

Michelle is versing my good friend Maria tonight… yay!

I come out to the announcer table during a set of ads… I sit down as we are back on the air…

"And we are back for Friday Night Smackdown! We are now joined at our announcers table by the Divas Champion Zoe Hardy… how are you doing Zoe Hardy?"

"Thanks Cole, I'm doing alright, thanks"

"We are about to see the number 1 contender for your championship, Michelle McCool, verse one of your best friends Maria, what are you thoughts on that?"

"Go Maria!"

Maria comes out first, does her entrance, etc, etc… she comes down to me, hugs me… "Good Luck Girl" I say as she heads back to the ring.

Michelle then comes out, her entrance, etc, etc…

The match is on the way… Maria starts the match well

"Now Zoe, you've been in the media, for the wrong reasons for the past few weeks"

"Yes I have"

"Are you and TNA superstar Christian Cage really together?"

"No… we're good friends, he helps me with my training, yes he did take me around Toronto a week or so ago, but we are not a couple… as in boyfriend-girlfriend… we are a couple of great mates"

"But then you were on TNA this past week"

"Yes I was, it was really fun… TNA is defiantly one of the best in sports entertainment businesses there is, a huge competitor for the WWE"

"Would you consider working there after WWE?"

"Yes, yes I defiantly would… I love TNA, whenever I get a chance to watch it or go to a live event of it I do, I love it… while there this past week I talked to Jeff Jarrett, we had a few laughs… and he's already said that he would be delighted if I went to TNA, after WWE"

I turn my attention back to the match… "Oh, that has got to hurt… come on Maria, get up"

"Zoe, are you confident about your match on Sunday against Michelle McCool?"

"Not as confident as I was in the ladder match, but, still confident"

Michelle and Maria start fighting outside the ring, near the announcers table

"Here we go" I say

Michelle does a strong Irish whip onto Maria which sends her crashing against the front of the announcers table

"Ouch!"

Michelle looks at me… evils… picks up Maria… "This is just a preview of what I'm gonna do to you this Sunday" she says and throws Maria back inside the ring. She walks over to me… she's evil I tells ya… pure evil! I stand up, take the headphones off and I stare her eye-to-eye… she slaps me. I rub my cheek and slowly look back at her. While turning to her I see that the referee is looking after Maria, and not looking at Michelle… I kick Michelle in the gut and throw her into the ring! She gets up and yells at me from the ropes as I sit back down. Maria then comes up behind her and puts Michelle into a roll up… "I, 2, 3… ring the bell"…

**MARIA WINS!** The announcer announcers it! I stand back up, pick my title up and celebrate Maria's win with her down the ramp! I raise her arm up in victory! Michelle is staring at us… mainly me… with evils! She then has a little hissy-fit in the ring!

Me and Maria are smiling and celebrating up the ramp!

**WELL DONE MARIA!**

Backstage and we celebrate some more… there's jumping, 'yaying', clapping and pure craziness!

About 5 minutes of celebrating is over…

"I got to go" Maria says as she heads to her bags in the locker room

"Alright then" I respond

"Good luck Sunday"

"Thanks girl"

We hug, she gets her stuff and leaves… while she's leaving Matt comes up behind me, hugs me and kisses me on the cheek! There is still a huge smile on my face

"We going now?"

"Yeah, I don't have any promos to do so we might as well"

"Awesome"

We leave to the hotel, get to our room, have a few hours of KINKY TIME! and fall asleep.

The next morning we go home… plane was at 10am so hardly any sleep!

We get home at about 2pm and end up falling asleep on the couch together…


	20. No Mercy

10th October 2008: No Mercy!

Wow… tonight is my first title defence as champion… wow… bit nervous now actually! It's about five minutes until my match starts and I'm in my locker room, pacing up and down, star jumping and stretching like mad! Tonight is a very big night… just hoping that I win! If I do, then I won't have to verse McCool again with the title on the line for a while, and there will be more challenging competitors wanting this title. It is the only woman's title on the Smackdown! and ECW brand… so every diva on those brands is after me.

"Zoe, it's match time" the event manager says.

"Thanks man" I say as I grab my title and make my way to the entrance area. Michelle just went out and is doing her entrance at the moment. I'm waiting at the curtain for my music to come on. A minute later my music comes on. I step onto the stage and start my entrance. I can see McCool in the ring and she looks pretty damn confident. My confident levels start to go down. I get to the ring and start taunting with MY title belt… that's right… **MY** title belt! Not yours, but MINE! I kiss MY belt and hand it to the referee. The referee holds it up and the match gets on the way.

Michelle starts the match with a lock up, headlock and then she goes for my legs. She hurts my legs really bad in the early going, and throughout the whole time, there has been a very evil smile on her face… it's scary man.

Five minutes in and she still has the advantage. She's tried a few submissions, but I will not give up. I am not a quitter. Well, that's what I keep telling myself when she has me in the ankle lock submission move. It fucking hurts. In the whole five minutes so far, I have done probably 3 things… a punch, kick and laying on the canvas trying to get to the ropes. Just hoping this is either a match when she wins & Vickie comes out and says start over, or when I come back with the win after being hurt, in pain and losing throughout the match. Both not very likely at the moment.

A few minutes later, I'm starting to catch up. I've done one submission move… sleeper headlock with body scissors… and I've still got a lot of fight, will and heart left in me for this match. Every time I'm on the bad side of the submission, the whole crowd gets behind me. The fans are the only reason that I am still in this match.

All three Hardys are in a match tonight. Matt defeated Mark Henry to retain the ECW Championship which he won at Unforgiven, like me. Jeff is facing Triple H for the WWE Championship. Man, it would be awesome if all of the Hardys had gold around their waist. All we need for that is for me to win this match, and Jeff to win his.

Michelle now doesn't have much of an advantage anymore. I have been pulling out some big moves in the last two minutes and I want to keep it up. I've had her in the Boston crab too. She just had to get to the ropes.

She just tripped me in the middle of the ring and she now has me in her ankle lock again… ow! I'm facing the ramp and I see Matt running down. I smile. He is another reason why I'm still fighting.

I'm trying to crawl to the ropes.

"Come on baby, come on… you can win this, come on" Matt yells and pleads while banging on the apron area. He yells and pleads over and over again, over and over again! I just keep pulling myself towards the ropes. I keep telling myself not to give up, I can win this and I will win this, just don't quit. I get to the ropes. Michelle isn't letting go.

"I, 2, 3, 4" the referee counts

Michelle lets go on the count of four. Matt comes over and checks that everything is okay.

"You okay baby?" he asks

"Yeah, I think"

"You're doing great, remember your training and try and get her into one of those moves" he explains

"I know that!"

He kisses me on the lips. Michelle is arguing with the referee. Funny… it gives me more time to plan what I'm going to do next and to, what people call… healing yourself. Really need some big momentum right now and the crowd is who I'm going to get it from. I stand out on the apron and I'm waiting for Michelle to turn around. I change my mind and I head for the top turnbuckle… turn around already. She finally turns around and I hit her with a cross body. The crowd is starting to go wild now, and I'm slowly getting more momentum on my side. I stand back up and wait for her to stand up. I'm setting up for my "Vintage Kick" I'm just not in the corner. She stands up, dizzy like, and she goes at me with a clothesline. I duck it and spin around and BAM! She looks knock out. I decide to do the Suicidal Bomb just to make this moment worth it… I mean, she's in the perfect spot for it… so why not. I hit her perfectly, but then I remember that I can't win by pinfall, only submission.

I drag her to the centre of the ring. I grab her left leg and imagine in my head how Jay and Chris had taught me to do the Figure-Four Leg lock. I twist and I turn and I have the submission move on her. She screams. My legs are still in a lot of pain so I nearly scream of pain too. She's in the submission move for about 30 seconds and then she taps out.

I am still the WWE Divas Champion! YAY!

I roll out the ring and Matt gets my title belt. Legs still in a heck of a lot of pain. Matt gives me my title and we celebrate up the ramp. And when I say celebrate this time, I mean he gave me a piggy-back ride up the ramp. Yay!

We're backstage and more pain starts coming to my leg and ankle. I decide… wait no, Matt forces me… to see the trainer (nurse/doctor), whatever you want to call it. I get some x-rays done on my right leg and ankle. It's where the pain really is. In the end I have two different injures. A sprained ankle and a dislocated knee. The doctor puts my knee back into place and a sign of relief came to me straight away. It still hurts, but not as much. I now have to wear this sock-like thing that will help my ankle and a knee brace to keep my knee in place. I also can't wrestle in the ring for a few weeks. Grr! I already hate being injured and this is my first proper injury in the business. Looks like I'll be sitting at ringside for a few weeks.

Me and Matt stay until the end of Jeff's match. Unfortunately he didn't win.

We go back to the hotel, have a long night and fly back to Carolina the next morning.


	21. Injury on Smackdown week 1

12th October 2008: A Smackdown! Injury!

Back on Smackdown! tonight with an aching knee and ankle. The Hardy Boys are having a match with me as their manager. They're facing the Edgeheads (Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins) tonight… this will be fun! Plus, they don't have a manager, so another advantage to us. Yay! Being their manager isn't the only thing I'm on Smackdown! tonight… there's a "star on a pole" match, 6 divas, to determine the number 1 contender for my title, the WWE Divas Championship. Whoever gets the star first, they win and become my next challenger.

It's 8:15pm, Tuesday and the Hardy Boys verses Edgeheads matchup is about to start. The Edgeheads do their entrance and wait for us to come out. Our music comes on and we come out onto the stage. We do our entrance. Normally we would run down the ramp while high fiving the crowd, but we all are a bit hurt and injured from less than 48 hours ago, so we walk down the ramp. We still high five the crowd so the crowd still gets their part in our entrance. We finish our entrance and the referee orders me out the ring.

"OUT OF THE RING!"

"I'm going, I'm going, god!"

I grab a chair the sit on as it hurts to stand for long periods of time with a sprained ankle and partly dislocated knee. HA!

Just to shorten it all out, my boys win with a Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb… 1, 2, 3! The match only lasts for about 7 minutes, if lucky! 7 minutes is short for a tag team match, any kind of match, in this wrestling business.

Half an hour later it's the divas matchup. Maria vs. Natalya vs. McCool vs. Victoria vs. Cherry vs. Layla.

The match goes on for a while, 10 minutes really. During the match it shows me backstage watching it. Matt and Jeff are with me at the time during the match so they are shown as well.

Natalya wins. At the end of the match while Natalya is celebrating her victory, it shows the final shot of me. I'm nodding and Matt whispers "You got a bigger challenge now" into my ear. I just keep nodding and Jeff rubs me on my arm/shoulder.

Ad breaks and us Hardys head for the hotel.

Autograph signing and photos tomorrow in the home of the Phillies, Philadelphia. Philadelphia is one of my favourite places in America to visit. The people are great, so friendly, it's not a busy huge city like LA or New York, and is home to my favourite baseball team… Phillies!

Baseball is one of my most loved sports. The top team, on the ladder, is the New York Yankees. I **HATE** THE YANKEES… WITH PASSION! It's just one of the reason I don't like New York City. I mean, the people and fans are great, and the worlds best known sports arena is there… Madison Square Garden (MSG). But I hate the New York sport teams… especially the YANKEES! Phillies (Philadelphia), Cubs (Chicago), Tigers (Detroit) and Rangers (Texas) are my favourite baseball teams. North Carolina doesn't have a baseball team… but we do have a football team… Carolina Panthers… my favourite football team!

Well, at the hotel now, with Matt… Jeff is staying in a different room. This way, me & Matt can have our little private time.

Morning comes and we have to leave early. I'm up at 4am so I can leave at 4:30. It don't take me long to get ready, especially if I'm not driving. Today, I'm not driving. I can sleep more and do my hair and/or makeup in the car. We're in Cleveland in the state of Ohio so it would take us about 7 hours to get to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.


	22. Go Phillies!

13th October 2008: Autographs and Photos With The Fans!

We're in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania… it's 11:30am and we are going to meeting some of our fans up here in the home of the Phillies. The Phillies have a game later with the Los Angeles Dodgers… lucky me, I have tickets! YAY! GO PHILLIES! But I have a bad feeling about this match… even though Phillies will win because they are better than the LA Dodgers… well, Matt is a Dodgers supporter, I am not… especially when they are facing my team, Phillies… if Dodgers were to face NY Yankees on the other hand… it's Dodgers all the way! That's the thing about us Hardys, when it comes to baseball, we are all disagreeing and yelling at eachother. Matt with Dodgers (LA), Jeff with Indians (Cleveland) and Phillies (Philadelphia) for me. Then our NC mates are different to us… Ron goes for Detroit, Arizona for Shannon and Chicago for Sarah and Helms.

11:45am and we get a quick bite to eat before we meet our fans for 3 hours. We have some Chinese and then we go to the arena. It's 12:20 and we get ready to meet the mob of fans waiting for us behind the curtain. 12:25 and an announcer calls us out.

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania… are you ready?"

The fans go wild… there's screams, chants, everything.

"no, Philadelphia… I said… ARE YOU READY?"

They scream louder. The announcer was reminding me of Triple H when DX is together. But Triple H is better at doing the whole 'ARE YOU READY'… but it is funny hearing other people try and do it like him.

"Then, please welcome some of the WWE Superstars and Divas"

They scream some more… I swear, if they keep screaming like that, their voices are going to go, then we won't be able to talk to them like we want to.

"Please welcome… Randy Orton, Edge, Sera Sydal, CM Punk, Triple H, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Natalya, Matt Hardy and Zoe Hardy"

We all come out waving to the huge crowd in front of us. I then think to myself… 'Man, there must be at least 6000 fans here all cheering, chanting and holding up their signs' and a huge grin comes on my face. We all then sit down in our ordered positions… I'm serious, in front of our seats, on the table, there is a name card with our name on it… it's either for the fans to know who we are or for us to know who we really are because knowing Sera, she has had at least a few drinks before this, or she is hung-over. Either way, she will forget who she is by the end of this! HA!

About an hour and half into it, I have a crazed fan come up to me… and it's a guy. He was like…

"Oh My God, I am finally meeting you, you are the best, I love you"

And I'm like…

"Uhh, thanks"

And he just kept going on and on, over and over again… repeating it over and over again… and Matt's sitting next to me, hearing all of this and I look at him. In his eyes I can see that he's thinking 'what the fuck?' and I just laugh slightly. I sign the guy's photo.

"Can I get a photo with you?"

"Sure thing man"

He gets his camera and he takes so many photos, I lost count of how many flashes there was. At least he got some of me & Matt, then there was ones of me & him, and all three of us. In one or two of them, Jeff came over and popped himself in behind us. So it was like the whole Hardy Family plus a Zoe Hardy crazed fan!

A few hours later, it ended up going about an hour past time of thinking it was going to finish, it ends. Man I must of met over 8000 fans, now my hand hurts. My first autograph and photos session with the fans is over. It was fun. Some were weird, some were old, some extremely young… all sorts of people.

Two hours later it's time for the baseball match. It's Hardy verses Hardy. I then find out that all the WWE people that went to Philadelphia got tickets… so that's why I got the tickets for free! HA!

We head to the baseball arena and the whole gang is there. This is a very exciting moment for me as this is my first ever baseball match that I've been to that had the Phillies playing. I don't care what Matt thinks or threats… GO PHILLIES!

We get there and we are lead to our seats. We are sitting near the top but still able to see the match. I'm sitting next to Matt and Jeff. That's good then.

The match gets started about 20 minutes after we get there.

Dodgers are batting first, which makes the Phillies pitching first… that makes sense… right?

Short version… Phillies win by 2 runs… final scorecard:

Phillies = 7 homeruns

Dodgers = 5 homeruns

During this match, about half way through, Matt turns to me.

"If Phillies win, I am going to be pissed at you, and don't think we are going to have any fun tonight" Matt whispers

"Oh, okay then… if the Dodgers win, I'm going to be too pissed at you to do anything tonight except sleep" I whisper in reply

"If it's a draw… I don't know if I'll be pissed or not" Matt adds

"Same… you better just hope it ends up being a draw then" I say

"Okay… you too" he says

"Heck, I'm going for the Phillies all the way" I say in reply

"Fine… have it your way" he adds

"Good" I say with a smile

The match ends and I get all excited.

"YES!" I say to myself

"Congratulations… you just won a night of sleeping on the couch" Matt says to me

"What…? No, no, no, no, no, no!" I tell Matt with anger and stubbornness in my voice

"Yes… I told you that if Phillies win, then there's gonna be no fun tonight"

"Grr… I give you evils… you just can't accept that Phillies are better than the Dodgers" I say talking the facts

"Yes I can, I just… don't want to" Matt claims

"But you can't… just admit it… you can't accept that my team is better than yours, and that's the truth"

"No it's not… he, he, huh" Matt tries to claim, but fails to do so

"Fine, fine… have it your way… but still… Phillies are better"

"No they are not… Dodgers are"

"They just lost to the Phillies… I think that proves they are better"

"Fine… Phillies are better than the Dodgers… but the Dodgers will beat them next time" Matt says as he finally gives into it

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens next time"

"Okay, we will… but still no fun tonight… got it?"

"Got it… but you sleep on the couch" I reply

"No, you are"

"Fine" I say… "You're driving then"

"Okay… I'll drive"

"Good" I say as I give him the keys

About 5 minutes later we are off, time to go back home. Long drive ahead of us… well… for Matt. HA!

It is now 6:30 and we haven't ate since lunch time before we met the fans. We stop at a Mexican food place and have some tacos and fajitas. It was really yummy!

Back on the road again, for a very, very long drive!

By midnight stroke I was asleep in the passengers' seat while Matt was still driving along the freeway, slowly getting tired.

1:30 the next morning hits and Matt is extremely tired, so he pulls over into a parking bay, for campers on their trip, and falls asleep on me.

He was up for nearly 24 hours so I don't blame him for pulling over to sleep for a bit.

The sunrises at 5am and it rises in front of us. The sun isn't behind us, which I wanted it to be, but dead centre in front. Grr! The sun wakes me up at half past five and Matt is still sound asleep. He looked so comfortable and cute, I just couldn't wake him up… so now that I'm awake, I decide to past the time listening to the morning radio. I keep the volume on low so it doesn't disturb Matt. He looked so cute while he was sleeping… like a little angel… that was until he began to snore… so funny… it will all be quiet for about 5 or 10 minutes and suddenly all you hear is this burst of snoring, then it starts over again… he is like a little devil when he snores… very funny!

7:30 comes along and he is still sleeping… I'm getting really bored now… I've been up for 2 hours, listening to the radio and Matt snoring. Hmm… I really got to pee now… damn it…

I slowly take off my seatbelt and try and get out the car. Tried to keep Matt sleeping, so in the end… I had to hold it for 10 minutes, so Matt can still sleep & I can get out and pee without him waking up. I take a piss behind a big bush and then get back into the car. Getting back into the car without waking sleeping beauty up took as long as it did to get out of the car. Back in the car now and a good song comes on the radio… Alive by Pearl Jam! I love Pearl Jam… Eddie is the best there is… he is just so amazing at what he does! I nearly turn it up, but then remember I have sleeping beauty asleep on my arm. Damn it!

An hour later he wakes up… during that hour I fell back to sleep but it wasn't a good sleep… I was already awake so I couldn't get back to a deep sleep like I was before I woke.

Matt got up at about 8:45, I'm guessing, and took a piss outside. He got back into the car and we were off again. We got quite a lot of hours to go before we are home again.

Half an hour into our second part of driving I wake up.

"Morning sleepy head" Matt says to me as I wake up, again

"Me sleepy head… I was up ages before you… I was up when the sun raised" I replies rubbing me eyes the second time this morning

"Really… when I woke up you were asleep" Matt replies, confused

"Well, when I woke up at half past five, you were sound asleep on my arm" I say, a bit sleepy now

"Oh, why the hell were you awake that early?" Matt asks

"The sun woke me up… it came up in front of us instead of behind us" I say

"So I fell asleep on your arm?" he asked

"Yeah, like a sleeping beauty you were… until you snored… so cute and funny that was… took me 10 minutes this morning to try and get out of the car to take a piss without waking you up… then the same when I came back in the car" I claim

"Ha… I don't snore" Matt tries to claim

"Oh, yes you do" I reply

"I don't" Matt claims… slowly getting angry

"Hunny, I've slept with you for over 5 years now… you do snore… but it's a cute and funny snore…" I say

"Cute and funny…?" he asks, bit confused

"Yeah… it's all quiet for a while, say 10 minutes, the suddenly all you hear is this huge snore, only one, and then it's all quiet again and starts over" I explain

"Oh… okay then" he agrees

Hours and hours later we arrive back home… it's 9pm and we haven't ate since last night so we decide to have some dinner. We have anything we can find in the cupboard, freezer and fridge… ended up being steak and chips. It was yummy for what we found.

We then relax for a bit before we end up falling asleep with the television on with the dogs on our laps!

Good night everybody!


	23. My leg is free once more

19th October 2008: Ringside Once Again!

On Smackdown! to be ringside at the announcers table again… hehehe… guess the fans like hearing my voice… wow… thanks WWE Universe!

It's Natalya verses Maria… GO MARIA!

I come out with my belt around my waist… hmm… think I might change my theme music now I'm the champion… didn't want to change it until I knew that I was able to successfully defend it… note to self… next week, have new music!

I sit at the announcer table and they welcome me the way they always have…

"And we welcome the Divas Champion Zoe Hardy to the table" Cole says as I put on my headphones

"Hey guys, long time no see…" I say as I take my seat

"We will be seeing the number one contender for the Divas Championship, Natalya, versing one of your best friends' Maria" Cole states

"Did you seriously think I didn't know that already? I'm going for Maria all the way… she already beaten the _former_ Divas Champion Michelle McCool, so I'm have confidence in her that she can beat Natalya… oh… and just to correct you, Cole, Natalya is the number one contender for _my_ Divas Championship… get it right!" I explain

"You hear that Cole… it's her Divas Championship Title… no one else's…" Foley claims

"Thanks Foley for that… see Cole, someone's got it right" I say with a smile on my face, slightly laughing

The match gets on the way and Natalya gets right into it, showing off all of her moves, trying to taunt me… I give her long distance evils! HA!

Maria is dropped right to the canvas…

"Ouch" I say

Natalya starts hurt Maria's back and legs… setting her up for the sharpshooter later on in the match

Cole just keeps commutating on what's happening in the match. It's like he telling the blind what's happening… so funny listening to it, when I can see it!

The match ends not long after I said "ouch"… and Natalya won by the sharpshooter.

After the match, Maria lies in the middle of the ring and Natalya goes on the second rope, nearest to the announcers table, leans over the top rope and yells.

"It's my time to be champ… and that title will be mine, very, very soon" finished with an evil laugh.

I stand up, take off my headphones and raise my title belt high above my head.

That was my second week of being ringside because of being injured… I want to be back in the ring! I really, really do!

I went into the back and have Jeff run up to me.

"How's your ankle?" he asks

"It's fine… a heck of a lot better than it was before" I reply

"You sure… cause I saw you limping to the back here?" he claims… and it's true, I was limping a bit up the ramp.

"Jeff, seriously… it's fine… I was actually going to get another x-ray done now to see if I can take this knee brace and ankle sock thingy off" I say

"Okay… just making sure" Jeff says… so sweet like

"I know… thanks for your concern and sweetness… I appreciate it knowing that someone is looking out for me when Matt's not here… thanks" I say

He then hugs me… he is so good to me, always looking out for me… like the big brother I never had… and I love him for it!

I than go off to the doctors to get another x-ray… I really want this stuff off my leg, and I want to get back in the ring… that is all I want right now…

I get the x-rays done and the doctor comes back out with some really good news… please be what I want… please!

"Good news… you no longer need the brace and sock" he says as he looks carefully at the x-rays

"YES!" I say, excitedly, and raise my arms up in the air, like I would if I just won my match

"You can start wrestling whenever you want now… you can go back in the ring whenever" he continues

"PRAISE THE LORD, YES!" I say even more excited now… yay!

I then get told that none other than Vickie Guerrero wants to see me in her office. So I go with a huge smile on my face and a free leg… no brace, no sock, nothing!

"You wanted to see me Vickie" I say as I enter the office and take a seat on the comfy couch

"Yes I did, and you look extremely happy tonight" she says… probably one of nicest things she's said to me

"Yes, yes I am…" I claim with the biggest smile on my face

"Something Matt did?" she asked

"Nope, nope… wow, that's surprising… ha…" I say realising that it really wasn't Matt that made me happy again

"Then what? Who?" she asked

"I have a free leg again… feel a lot better now… and I can get back in the ring and do what I do best, once again" I explain quickly

"Good to hear" she says

"Now why did you really want to see me Vickie?" I ask

"You verses Natalya is coming up in just over a week, and we were thinking to make it a very special match-up" she explains with a smile

"What do you mean by 'very special match-up'?" I ask

"Well, the pay-per-view has taken up too much time, more than expected… so I had a talk to Theodore Long and he has agreed to make it an intergender match-up for both the ECW Championship and the Divas Championship… whichever team wins, wins both titles"

"So I'm paired up with my husband Matt, right?" I make sure

"Yes… you and Matt verses whoever the WWE Universe has chosen and Natalya" she says

"Has Matt been told about this?" I ask with concern… I don't want him not knowing about his match

"Yes, Long told him about it just before on ECW, in his office" she explains

"And he's fine with the concept?" I ask to get the last thing I need to know about the match

"Yes he is, you can even ask him if you want, but I have been told that Matt is fine with the concept" Vickie claims

"Thanks… then I'm totally for it… you got the contract for it?"

"Right here" she says as she passes me the contract

I flip through the pages, and see that Matt has signed. I smile. I turn to my page and sign it.

"There you go… and it is intergender?"

"Yep, guys can fight girls if they wish, and the other way too"

"Awesome… k, see ya Vickie"

I stand up and walk out the office. I grab my bag and head out to the car park. I find that mine & Matt's car is still there and I say to myself… "So how did he get to the hotel? I told him I was gonna hitch a ride with Jeff and Morrison"

I walk up to the car and look inside. I see Matt in the drivers' seat drumming along on the steering wheel to the music. I laugh slightly.

I get in the car, quietly opening & closing the passengers' door. He doesn't realise that I'm in the car, so I just rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby" he says as he sees my head on his shoulder

"Hey hunny" I reply

He starts the car up and we are off to the hotel.

We arrive at the hotel after an hour or two of driving and singing along to the songs on the radio. This way we are closer to the next city that we have to be for tomorrow night.

We throw our bags on the hotel floor and jump under the covers!

Good night everybody!


	24. Cyber Sunday

24th October 2008: Cyber Sunday

This is the night of beginnings of WWE history… the first, ever, intergender match-up for two different championships… Divas & ECW championships…

It's myself, Zoe Hardy, and my lovely husband Matt Hardy on one side verses Natalya and Evan, Finlay or Mark, the number one contenders. It's Hardys verses Enemies, Lovers verses Not-Lovers, Champions verses Number One Contenders…

So lets start this thing…

The camera goes to backstage and Evan, Finlay and Mark are standing anxiously waiting to find out who the WWE Universe has chosen to be our opponent… "And the opponent, in this match is… Evan Bourne"

First thought… SHIT!

The challengers come out first… "Blah blah blah"

Then the champs come out… me & Matt…

"And hailing from Cameron, North Carolina, she is the current Divas champion, he is the current ECW champion, they are Zoe and Matt Hardy!"

We do our entrance… note: this is our first ever entrance together without Jeff, so we quickly come up with something just before Matt's music starts… we came up with him giving me a piggy-back ride down the ramp, then do some taunt in the ring with the belts and kiss a bit… that literally became our new entrance. HA!

The referee rings the bell and the match is on the way. It starts off with me and Natalya going at it.

I really can't be bothered writing in all the stuff that goes on… but we have a competitive start up to the match… we ended up going 7 minutes without tagging in our partner.

She tags in Evan Bourne and I have to look scared, or I don't get my whole pay check. So that's what I do, I act scared…

He laughs and walks up to me… still scared

I decide to tag Matt in.

They go for a while.

Matt hit Evan with a Twist Of Fate and I run in to stop Natalya breaking up the pin. Evan kicks out.

Natalya is knocked out outside the ring so Matt goes for the Twist Of Fate again, and hits it, again. He done this one near our corner so he tells me to go on top rope and do my move. So that's what I did… my Suicidal Bomb… sorry Evan.

Matt then pins Evan…

"1, 2, 3… ring the bell"

Matt's raising his arms in victory and I run to him. I jump into his arms with both belts with me. He puts me down and we have a victory kiss in the ring. It lasted for about two or so minutes. Less than average for us, but we are limited to time as we are not at home, we are at Cyber Sunday in the WWE Ring. Oh well… there'll be other times… like later on tonight… hehehe!

We wait for Jeff to finish his match… but still no win for him… but then again… it was a triple threat match against two huge blokes… Vladimir Kozlov and Triple H (the current WWE Champion).

We then head to the hotel to relax, have a few drinks and have our time as a couple… in bed… HA!

Good night everybody!


	25. Ringside and promos

26th October 2008: Smackdown… and ECW… YAY!

YAY! Tonight I'm finally on ECW again… I've missed it there… a lot! Got a promo and announcer table thingy to do tonight on ECW… it's good, cause it's not just me who's gonna be at the announcers table with Tazz and what's his name! HA! I actually don't know his name so we'll just call him Bob! Anyways… my lovely husband Matt Hardy is joining me and the announcers table… YAY! We're gonna be down there as we will be finding out who will be facing Matt for his ECW Championship… that's right… **HIS** ECW Championship! I'm just there cause I want to be on ECW and be with my husband while he's watching that match. As simple as that really! HA! Oh and that promo, yeah I'm also just tagging along for that too! Hehehe!

**Promo:** Interview with Josh Matthews!

"And I am here with the ECW Champion Matt Hardy and the Divas Champion Zoe Hardy" Josh introduces

"Hi" we say with Matt having his arm over my shoulders

"Firstly congratulations on your big win over Natalya and Evan Bourne to retain your Championship Titles"

"Thanks Josh" Matt says as I just smile

"Tonight we will be finding out who the next number one contender is for your ECW Championship… who's your bet to win?" Josh asks Matt

"Well, I don't care too much really; it's just another contender really… whether it's Mark Henry… again… Finlay or Evan… I did enjoy competing against Evan… harder to beat Evan than it is Mark Henry… wouldn't mind Finlay winning, haven't wrestled him yet… but its ECW, the WWE, anything can happen" Matt replies

"Nice" I say as I rub his title belt

"Thank you Matt and Zoe Hardy…" Josh says and we leave the interview area… "Back to you Tazz"

Now… the next Pay-Per-View is Survivor Series… so me & Matt will be in the traditional Survivor Series Tag Team matches… so I won't be having another championship match until the PPV after that (Armageddon)… Matt's next championship match is in two weeks on ECW

**Match:** Number 1 contender for Matt's title… on the announcers table!

We get there during the commercial breaks so we are getting seated as the commercials end.

"We are back with ECW, and we are joined by the biggest WWE couple around, Matt and Zoe Hardy!" 'Bob' states

"Thanks for having us" Matt replies… wish he said the announcers name… because I still don't have a clue what his name is…

"Yeah, thanks guys" I add

"It's number one contender time, and you, Matt Hardy, will be facing the winner of this match in two weeks right here on ECW"

"Yep, I will be… I can't wait for a new challenge"

The match gets on the way and Mark Henry dominates right from the word go…

"Looks like you might be facing Mark again, if he does this the whole way through the match, hunny" I say to Matt

"Yeah… hope not… sick of facing him every time" Matt replies looking into my eyes

"Now Zoe, when your next title defence?" 'Bob' asks

"Well, my next title defence is at Armageddon so I got a break from defending for a while and we will be finding out my next contender after Survivor Series… long break from defending" I reply

"You're lucky… mine is in two weeks" Matt says

"I know…" I say with a smile

Matt moves his chair over so the arm of his chair in against the arm of my chair. He puts his arm over my shoulders and kisses me on the cheek. He rests his head on my shoulder. I start stroking his hair.

Long story short… Mark Henry wins with the Worlds Strongest Slam onto Evan. Finlay then attacks Henry with the shillelagh.

"Woah… go Finlay" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth

Me and Matt decide to head backstage and get something to eat and go to the hotel.

We have a long night and get to sleep at about 1am… early start for the next day… live events for the next few days in Texas… gonna be fun.

9th November 2008: Matt Vs Henry

Can't be bothered writing about it so I'm just gonna say that Matt won as Tony Atlas and Finlay got involved.

I have a really weird horrible feeling about Matt's next title defense… but hopefully that's just me. HA!


	26. Team Smackdown Divas picking time

16th November 2008: Team Picking on Smackdown!

With Survivor Series just around the corner… it means the traditional Survivor Series 10-man elimination tag team match!

It's Raw Divas vs. Smackdown! Divas

As the Divas Champion, I am team caption for Team Smackdown! Divas… but there are more than 5 divas on Smackdown! including myself… so I have to choose carefully of who to have on my team.

I've decided to organize… with consulting Vickie first of course… a very special diva tournament… well it's really just a few matches I've put together and winners will be on the team.

The matches are as following:

~McCool vs. Maryse~

~Victoria vs. Natalya~

~Maria vs. Cherry~

Winners will automatically become a team member… losers will get a second chance later that night, in a triple threat match, where the winner will become the final member of the team. Simple yes… best part is I'm at ringside in every one of those matches. Well… kinda.

**First match:** McCool vs. Maryse

I get to the announcers table and I am welcomed by Cole and Foley.

"And we welcome you back to Smackdown! We are joined at the announcers table by the one, the only… Divas Champion Zoe Hardy" Cole states

"Thank you very much… but I am also the team caption for Team Smackdown! Divas… forgot that one didn't ya!" I add and laugh

"Now this is the first match of the tournament that you have put together to decide who is to be on the team" Cole states… he just loves stating this kind of shit! HA!

"Yeah… but I really wouldn't call it a tournament as such… it's really a few matches that I've put together to determine who is to be on the team… I'm making them work for the spot" I say

"But there's only 3 matches made… which means there will only be 4 divas, including yourself, in the team… we need 5!" Foley asks

"Yeah… and that last member will be determined tonight too… that one will be fun… but it's a surprise… everyone will know when the time comes" I respond

McCool and Maryse start off and the match is over in about 5 minutes. The rest of the talking is to do with the match. Oh, and Maryse won the match… so McCool had a tantrum after the match… it was really funny watching it. But, because Vickie said… I had to tell McCool that her night… blah, blah, blah! So this is what I said… about a minute into her tantrum…

"Michelle… you lost… oh well… but your night isn't over quite yet… oh no, no, no… go freshen up… and I'll tell ya later what's happening… okay?... good!"

Commercials

Another match goes down after Smackdown! goes back to air. Next match in the tournament… I really gotta think of another word for it ay! HA!

**Second**** match:** Victoria vs. Natalya

What a match up this will be… especially how they have been good friends since the day Natalya got here… *evil laugh*

I'm at the announcers table doing commentary… again! HA! But I love it… it's better than watching it on the TV backstage.

"Zoe… you said earlier to McCool that her time tonight wasn't over yet… what's gonna be happening?" Cole asks

"Cole… you will find out when the whole world find out… including McCool… trust me… it's gonna be a lot of fun… especially if you have a mind like mine… very, very fun for me!" I reply and laugh

"Now you set up these matches and chose the opponents for each…" Foley says

"Yeah… I did… I personally love this one!" I respond

"Now… why would this be your favorite one…?" Foley asks, sarcastically

"Well… firstly I know that was a stupid question & was asked sarcastically… but I'll answer it anyway" I say and laugh slightly… "They're the best friends, ever since Natalya came to the WWE… so I thought, why not put them in a match against eachother and see what goes down" I continue

They laugh and Cole starts to call the actual match. HA!

The match is over in a few minutes with the winner Natalya. When Natalya is walking up the ramp, Victoria starts yelling and screaming at me…

"I will be in the team… I don't care about these matches…" Victoria yells then screams at the top of her lungs.

"Victoria… Victoria… don't worry… like McCool, go freshen up, calm down & I'll see you later… okay?... good!" I say and head backstage to get ready for the next ones… next one is Maria verses Cherry.

Cherry was the manager of Deuce & Domino, but in the last months, she has made her debut in the ring and won a few of matches… mainly against Victoria… HA!

**Third match:** Maria vs. Cherry

The match starts of really fresh and good. These two have never versed eachother, and only been in the same ring with one another once, in a tag team match against Victoria & Natalya… which Natalya took the win on.

I'm not at ringside for this one. The match goes on for about 3 minutes with my best friend on here… Maria… taking the win. So glad she's on my team. Also glad that she doesn't have to do this next one I have set up. HA!

It's about 5 minutes until the match is set to start when I'm called into Vickie office, by Chavo… with a problem on their hands.

"There's no referee for the match" Vickie says as soon as I step foot into the office

"No there must be a ref around here somewhere for it Vickie" I say with a lot of concern

"Well… Zoe, there isn't" Vickie confirms

An idea pops into my head… "Vickie… I got an idea… just leave it up to me… trust me on this… I can fix this" I say with a huge smile on my face

"Fine, fine… just do something" Vickie says and shakes her head as I leave the office.

I run up to the ring entire making people…

"Hey ladies…" I say as I get to them, puffed… it was a 3 minute sprint… 1 minute until the match is supposed to start… I then see exactly what I was looking for

"Hey Zoe…" they reply and continue with what they were doing

"Hey, no one's using this anytime soon, right?" I ask and pick up a top

"No one that we know off" they respond

"Thanks ladies, you are life savers" I say and run toward the stage… whilst trying to put on the top. HA! It was hard, okay!

I then grab a random jacket that was on the floor, don't care whose it is… I just need it for a minute… well even less than that.

I pick up my sledgehammer on the way. I tell the crew to start my music and to give me a mic. So they do. My music starts and I step out onto the stage. My music stops…

"Alright… before I get to you divas in the ring… I just gotta know something from this sold out crowd…" I say. "Are you guys having fun tonight or what?" I ask the crowd with smiles all round. The crowd goes wild. "Thank god… I swear there was somewhere inside me that you amigos would get sick of these diva matches…" I say to the crowd and they go completely wild this time…

"Now for you three divas in the ring… I hope you are ready for just one more match tonight… now there's been a mishap back there where there is no official refs… huge problem ay! Well… that ain't gonna stop this one… oh no, no, no… this is a no disqualification, zero count out… Divas Triple Threat matchup… with winner joining my team at Survivor Series… simple yes… no any more… wait for it, this is my favorite part… because…" I say and under zip the jacket and take it off. "I am the special guest referee…" I finish and make my way down to the ring with sledgehammer in hand.

McCool is thinking 'Oh shit…' … I can tell you this as she's showing it in her facial expression. HA! Plus she says it under her breath. Double HA!

I get into the ring and look at McCool and laugh slightly… neither of us has forgotten our feud… and probably never will forget it.

I go near a corner and put my sledgehammer down.

**Final match:** McCool vs. Victoria vs. Cherry, Divas Triple Threat, with me as special guest referee

I call for the bell to be rung. The match is on the way.

The match goes on for about 7 minutes… during is a few stare downs with McCool. I try to be the best ref I can be, so I try and call the match fairly. With that said, McCool won… with a pin on Cherry… even if it was a slower pin than my other ones, she still got it. The bell rings for the final time and I realize that I haven't used my sledgehammer yet. I really shouldn't hit McCool with it, she's on my team at Survivor Series… fuck that theory… I gotta put this sledgehammer to some good use tonight. McCool's the only one standing… McCool it is! *evil laugh*

I grab my sledgehammer and look at it, then at McCool who's celebrating her win. I look back at my sledgehammer. I have an evil look on my face and the camera zooms into it. I then see Victoria making her way up and into the ring. I don't realize until I go to hit McCool and hit Victoria instead. I look at her lying on the canvas and I have one of the most evil faces ever. McCool realizes what happened and I stare at my sledgehammer thinking 'I love this weapon' and kiss it on the proper hammer part. I look at McCool and say "Woops". She looks as if she shit her pants and runs out the ring. I watch her run up the ramp. I lean on the ropes near the ramp and she turns to me.

"Welcome to my team, bitch" I say and laugh slightly

The main event is next and Smackdown! is over.

Hotel was awesome… especially if your roommate is the man you love with all your heart… and if it's a _small_ bed… HA!


	27. Survivor Series

21st November 2008: Survivor Series

Team Smackdown Divas vs. Team Raw Divas

Alright so my match was the second match of the night… Team Smackdown Divas (with me as the team captain) vs. Team Raw Divas (with best friend Sera Sydal as the team captain)… this is going to be… fun!

Sera's team comes out first… blah, blah, blah! Then my team… still all blah, blah, blah!

It starts off with Maria vs. Beth Phoenix… Maria is now the first diva pinned after 3 minutes. Maryse steps in for Team Smackdown and pins Beth in a few minutes. That's the big one out of it… good! It's now Maryse vs. Kelly Kelly & it's another win for Smackdown divas. Mickie James steps in for the Raw divas and quickly gets a pin on Maryse.

Update on who's left: SD… Me, Natalya & McCool. Raw… Mickie James, Sera & Jillian Hall.

McCool steps in and gets pinned by Mickie James within a minute. So it's 2 on 3 and Mickie James tags in Jillian Hall. Natalya steps in a quickly gets a pin onto Jillian Hall. It's 2 on 2. Sera comes in while Natalya is yelling at me… she was my last number 1 contender so I would expect this out of her. Sera rolls Natalya up for a quick 3 count. I look partly shocked and I look across the ring at 2 competitive people and think to myself… SHIT! I step in and Sera tags Mickie James in. We wrestle for about 2 minutes before I get the pin on her.

Sera steps in as I stand up and smile. It starts to remind me way back to when we were kids growing up. It would say "don't try this at home"… so we would go somewhere else to wrestle. Good times, good times! There would be times where she would get the win then I would want a rematch and win that one. Kim would be the referee for our matches, and we would swap if she wanted to wrestle, etc, etc. Those were the days. Hehehe!

Back to the match… it's about 2 minutes in to Me vs. Sera in this tag match. She just tried to do the GTS on me but I countered it into a DDT. I set up for my vintage kick and I miss… =0… with this she puts me back up onto her shoulders and hits me with the GTS.

"1, 2, 3… ring the bell" I hear the referee say

Team Raw Divas have won. God Damn It!

I stay for the rest of the show… gotta watch Matt who's on Team Batista, then Jeff in his WWE Championship match. GO MATT & JEFF! Hehehe!

Team Batista wins their match… … but Jeff lost his match…

"Oh Jeff, next time you'll get it… I promise ya, trust me… Armageddon is all Jeff Hardy" I say as he comes backstage in his locker room after his match. He sits and looks up at me, and smiles slightly then wipes the rest of the face paint off his face.

"You know Zoe… you said that at the last main event after I lost that match… if you're wrong, again… I don't know…" he says as he washes his face and looks at me.

As he looks at me, I get a quick blackout… I snap back… "Hold that thought" I say and rush to the bathrooms.

Another vision, another day of my life I guess. I run back to Matt's & Jeff's locker room. I have a huge smile on my face from what I just saw…

"You alright?" Jeff asks with concern

"Yeah… and I'm right on this prediction" I say with a smile

"So we ready to get going?" Matt says as he finishes getting dressed after his shower

"Yep" me and Jeff say

We go back to the hotel to sleep after a long main event!


	28. Match picking

30th November, 2008: Who's the Next Contender?

So we got the night off last week… wouldn't have a clue why, but heck, we did! Tonight, on Smackdown, we find out who the next number 1 contender is for my title... yay!

Wait a second… 30th of November… why does that date ring a bell… hmmm? Oh well, I'll remember hopefully before the end of the night.

I'm just gonna write who it is… once again… Natalya!

It's 9pm and I finally remember the reason why this day rings a bell in my head! I grab my phone and start texting away…

"Hey Jay… Happy Birthday sweetie! Hope you had a great day… love love… Zoe xx"

And send it to Jay

"Thank god I remembered!" I say to myself and get into the hotel bed.

The bed is a single sized bed with no Matt in it. - Sad face! Although, I got my mate John Hennigan… AKA ECW Superstar John Morrison… as my room mate for the night! I'm happy… he's a funny, sweet, life-loving guy… there's nothing to not like about him… he's an all-round great guy! Ha, not only does he have a great personality, he's not that bad looking either! My opinion… he has the best abs in the history of the WWE… well that's what I think! - Happy face now! Hahahaha!

Sleep time!

7th December 2008: Picking My Match!

Tonight on Smackdown, me & Natalya pick what match we are gonna have at Armageddon.

To Vickie's Office… AWAY!

In the office are the following: Me, Natalya, Vickie & Chavo… he won't leave Vickie alone, it's getting too weird now!

"So, your match is coming up… we need a match type… any ideas?" Vickie starts the subject

"Can't we just have a normal wrestling match?" Natalya asks

"But we had that last time…" I complain "… I want weapons and ladders and stuff"

"Well then… how about a submission match?" Natalya says

My mind starts running… "Don't take it, just look at her family blood, Bret Hart, it includes the freakin' Sharpshooter, don't take it… although, I do like a challenge, it'll be a bigger challenge than versing McCool in this type of match, take it, I dare you!"… I'm staring out to space and the other people are looking at me like I'm crazy or something… HA

"Zoe… Zoe… Zoe…" Vickie says, clicking in front of my face… "Chavo, slap her will ya" Vickie says

Chavo slaps my arm

"Man, you slap like a girl… that wasn't even harder than a bitch slap from McCool" I say as I look at him. "Oh & my mind dared me into taking that match… I don't back down that easily from a dare… you're on girl" I say as I look at Vickie & Natalya


	29. Getting my song in

9th December 2008: Assigning NEW Music Day 1

Remember when I said that I wanted to change my theme music. Well this is when I'm doing just that. It takes 2 days, at least! First day, you get approval from the band manager or the label to see if you can use their music. If not, then too bad, try some other music or stick with what you got. I already know what I want to change it to… The Pretender by Foo Fighters, but for it to start at about 30seconds in, right when the drum hits. I know their label is with Sony Music so I'll contact them first… phone call time!

It rings…

"Hello, this is Mark from Sony Music, how my I help you?"

"Hello, this is WWE Diva Zoe Hardy…"

"Awesome, hello Mrs. Hardy, how may I help you?"

"Hey, I'm wanting to change my entrance theme music, to a song by Foo Fighters, who I found out are part of your label"

"Yes they are… what song would you like from them?"

"The Pretender… but for it to start about 30seconds in from the start of the song"

"From when the drum hits?"

"That's the part"

"Awesome, the entrance would look awesome"

"You a fan?"

"Yes I am! Good luck next Sunday against Natalya in the submission match"

"Thanks! Think I will need as much luck as I can get to beat her in that match"

"Nah, you can take her"

I laugh slightly… "Yeah, I can ay!"

"Well, you have approval to change your theme to that song"

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem… hey, you know, Dave Grohl is a huge fan too!"

"Wow, really? Well I'm a huge fan of him too… tell him I said hi the nest time you see him"

"Will do Mrs. Hardy"

"Thanks, see ya"

"Bye"

I hang up.

Wooohoooo! First approval is approved! Yay!

10th December 2008: Assigning NEW Music Day 2

First approval is done. Today I'm off to WWE Headquarters to set my new music up. Early flight there… on Vince's private jet… all the way to Stamford, Connecticut. The last time I was there was to sort out my movie and music back in July. Didn't need approval from any labels that time, but that was because WWE has already used the music before, as it was the old Raw theme. Stamford, here I come! Not a huge flight, especially compared to the other flights I've taken in the past few months.

I arrive at the WWE Headquarters at 11am. Up the lift… down the hallway, to the left. With my title on my shoulder I walk into the production room.

"Hey guys" I say as I walk in

"Ah, yes, Zoe… did you get the approval?" one the guys on the crew asks

"Yes, I did… from Sony Music… it's all good"

"You got the CD?"

"Yep" I say and hand them a copy of the Foo Fighters album "Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace"

They put it into one of the players. "Tell us the point that you want it to start"

"Sure"

So we listen

About 30seconds in the drum kicks in… "Right then, right when the drum starts, that's when I want it to start"

They save it into the system at exactly 31seconds into the song. "okay, so we now have it for when you come out. What's the part you want when you win your matches?"

I think. I really haven't thought about that part. I keep listening to the song, trying to pick out a part where I want my victories to take place.

The song plays again and I think I know when I want the song to be at for my victories. The first line of the part is "I'm the voice inside your head, you refuse to hear". I want it to start just before then, when it goes a bit quieter… it's at about 2:40 into the song. About that, yeah.

It gets to that point… "Right there… this part of the song is perfect for the victories"

They look at me like I'm crazy or something.

"Just do it then, trust me… I will think of how to do it… just make that verse as my victory part, trust me… I can & will think of it" I explain, thinking of how it'll look… hmm… awesome!

"Okay, there it is" the crew member says and puts it into the system.

"I'm not too sure about the entrance or the victory part… would you mind showing us how you think it should look?" another crew member asks

I think... I haven't actually planned it all out but I'll try… "Sure"

The whole crew and me head down into the basement of the building and try it all out down a ramp and in the ring.

They have a whole system down there that they practice on, with the trainees, and when superstars want to create a different entrance or move (the ring), etc. They also train the camera crew down here which is really cool.

"Roll first part of music" the head crew member says, as I get behind the curtain

The music starts and I go along with the music.

I do my usual entrance and then remember that in a few lines time it will have the final "are you ready". I figure out what I want to do in that part and get ready for it. The line is just about to come and I get at the stage front center. It's just on the ramp, you know, where Edge would stand, does the Rock sign and his pyro would come. I stand there a wait a second for that line to hit.

"Are…" I point to on side of the crowd

"You…" I point to the other side of the crowd

"Rea…" I look down (like how Edge would)

"… Dy…" I come back up and do my Rock sign (the one with the thumb sticking out too)

I run down the ramp and high five what would be the fans. At the line "spending this energy" I get into the ring, over the middle rope.

At the line "same ol' story" I run towards a turnbuckle and do some taunts. My taunts last until the line "look at your face, you're the pretender" when I would point to my opponent. After that line (during "what if I say I'll never surrender"), I run to the opposite turnbuckle and do the same. I jump down and say "done, so cut it" (it meaning music). The crew stops the music and has smiles on their faces.

"Awesome" one of them says. I smile.

"Now for the victory part, roll it" the head crew guys says

The music starts and I'm thinking quickly. I got it all, all of it is figured out.

With just the music, I would have the referee holding up my hand and just before the lyrics start I head out onto the apron. The lyrics start. First line "I'm the voice inside your head, you refuse to hear". I try and act out some of the lyrics. Think I looked like a psycho or something… probably completely insane & crazy looking is how I would describe it. Third line "I'm what's left, I'm what's right, I'm the enemy". I get onto the ramp, walking backwards and pointing at myself. Forth line "I'm the hand that takes you down and brings you to your knees". I point at what would be my opponent then at the floor. Rest of that (during the "who are you" parts) I walk up the ramp backwards and go behind the curtain.

"That's it, all from the top of my head, it's done" I say to the crew

"From the top of your head, that was awesome" the head member says… that's big coming from him… trust me on that.

"Yes" I say to myself

"But…"

No, no buts… why but? There's no need for but!

"But, with the entrance part, when you do the rock sign on the ramp… to make it better, I think there should by pyro" he says

Pyro? YES! "That would be awesome… but wouldn't it be too much like Edge's entrance?" I ask

"No, because we'll use a completely different pyro, plus, your rock sign is different to his"

"Good point… lets do that"

We go through all the pyro available and we get to one I love! "I want that one" and point at it on the screen. Doing all this reminds me of the wrestling games that you can get for a consol… like PS2 or Xbox.

So now my whole entrance is set up… sweet!

With having a whole new entrance all set up (well, all new except for my movie), I head back home, just in time for dinner. I walk in at 6:30pm to Matt sitting at the sofa watching some UFC. Along with Matt are Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Kimo, Shatter, Beth, Julie and Ron. The whole crew is here! Shatter and Kimo work for TNA as Security Guards. Julie is Shannon's wife. All of them eating and watching some good ol' UFC.

"Hey guys" I say and put my bag down

"Hey sweetie" Matt says and stands up

"Hey Zoe" the rest of the crew says

I head for the kitchen to whip me up something to eat… last thing I ate was some shitty sandwiches on Vince's jet… remind me to talk about those sandwiches, they don't taste that good. Matt comes up behind and hugs me. He kisses me on my cheek.

"It all sorted?" he asks

"Yep, all done"

"When do I get to see it all?"

"At same time as everyone else does"

"But… I should get a sneak peak"

"Okay, well lets just say that I'll be the only diva in the WWE that has pyro as part of their entrance… that's the sneak peak" I say and pull some chicken out of the fridge

"Awesome… can I get more of a peak later?"

"Sure" I say, eating some chicken and heading out to the lounge room to the crew… "Who's fighting?"

"Lesner verses Sylvia" Kimo states

"Awesome" I respond and sit down on one of the arms of the sofas. Matt sits next to me

Lesner wins… it was an awesome match to say the least! Not long after the match finishes, everyone heads home and me & Matt head upstairs for bed!


	30. 1 more week

14th December 2008: Last Week 'til Armageddon

My first match back on Smackdown! with the injury behind me. This Sunday is Armageddon with my title on the line against Natalya. Submission match-up. Huge challenge this time… she is a Hart and was trained in the Hart's Dungeon. It's gonna be awesome! Tonight it's me & Maria verses McCool and Maryse. Natalya is gonna be at the announcers' table… she might be a distraction to me in this match… but I will keep my head in the match and take care of her this Sunday.

McCool and Maryse come out to McCool's movie and music.

Next is me & Maria. We come out to her music & movie, I told the crew backstage that I didn't want to show off my new entrance until the pay per view.

The match is on the way, I'm up against Maryse. She goes to the ropes and does her hair flipping taunt. Not many fans cheer. I smile and laugh. I go to the opposite ropes, let my hair down and do the same hair flipping taunt, and get a huge pop from the crowd. She's pissed off now. She runs, full sprints, to me and I pull the top rope down. She goes over the rope onto the outside, face first. I put my hair back up. I run to the opposite ropes (where Maryse done her taunt), bounce of them, sprint to where she went over & do a Suicide Dive onto her on the outside. I get up and taunt to the crowd. I throw Maryse back into the ring and go for a quick cover.

"1, 2… kick out"

I put her in a headlock and pull her over to my corner. Maria tags in. I expose Maryse's rib area and Maria kicks it. I get out onto the apron and grab the tag team rope.

Maria's in there for a good 3 minutes before I get a tag. She was really good. She's kept Maryse in, not letting her get a tag, getting a lot of momentum… she was really good.

I get in a start it off with a clothesline. I hit McCool off the apron and focus more on Maryse.

From there the match is over in a few minutes. Maria got the win with her bulldog onto McCool who was tagged in, finally, when I was in there. I kept Maryse from getting in and breaking up the 3 count with a kick… not my Vintage Kick but more like a Superkick.

Natalya gets up from the announcers table and runs into the ring. I see her and I raise my belt high, and roll out the ring and walk down the ramp. I continue to watch and she puts the Sharpshooter onto Maryse. Maryse taps rapidly. She's sending me a message, a big one.

I head backstage, grab my bag and get back to the hotel. No Matt this week ! Instead I got my Smackdown! bestie Maria. We watched some movies, talked about a load of random shit. It was really fun! Good Night World!


	31. Armageddon

19th December 2008: Armageddon

Tonight is the night. All Hardys are in action. Matt's in a non-title match against Vladimir Kozlov. So we all know that at least one Hardy will walk out from this night with still a title around their waist. Then there are the matches for me and Jeff. I'm versing Natalya in a submission match with my title on the line. Jeff is versing Edge and Triple H in a triple threat match for the WWE Championship. That I know he will win!

Matt's match didn't end to well for him. He lost to say the least. But he's still got the championship so it's still all good.

A few matches later it's my turn. This is gonna get brutal so hope you amigos are ready.

The match Natalya comes out first looking extremely confident. My goal now is to bring that confidence level down, take mine up, and beat her like a Hardy should.

She stands in the centre of the ring and looks up to the stage. Silence hovers in the arena. The suspense levels are rising. Everybody is quiet, waiting for the real Divas Champ to emerge from behind the curtain. The drum beat hits and everyone in the building gets to their feet. I run out from behind the curtain with a jacket on (you'll find out why soon) and begin my new entrance. Flashes from the cameras and phones light the arena. My pyro hits. Screams from the crowd full of my amigos lift the roof off the arena. This is why I do this every week. As I continue my new entrance and high-five the crowd, I see the younger fans smile which makes their faces glow. Did I tell you that I love this job? In the ring and I taunt. I hold my belt up high and more flashes from the cameras hit. My entrance is over. I kiss my belt and hand it to the referee. The ringside announcer announces the match as always.

"This matchup is a submission match, and it is for the WWE Divas Championship…" he starts and the crowd pops. "Now, the only way to win the matchup is by making your opponent tap out to a submission move" he continues and the television camera shows Natalya. "Introducing first, she is the challenger, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada… Natalya!" he introduces, she taunts and the crowd boos. "And introducing her opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, she is the current WWE Divas Champion… Zoe Hardy!" he finishes. I taunt and the crowd cheers.

The referee calls for the bell to ring… and it is. The matchup is on the way. I take off my jacket which then shows, that inside my jacket sleeve, was my little friend! My sledgehammer! I smile an evil grin, and well, for Natalya… she just looked like she shit herself. HA! I swing my sledgehammer around and swing it like a baseball bat. The referee comes over to me and demands for me to give up the sledgehammer.

"No, no, you can't use it"

"Yes I can, I can't lose by DQ, plus, even if I could, I would still be champ"

"Hand the sledgehammer over Zoe"

"No"

"Give it"

"Oh, you want it" I say a put the sledgehammer under his chin… "Do you really want it?"… he looks like Natalya when she shit herself when I pulled this out… "No, I didn't think so, now get out my way" I say and push the referee aside

I see Natalya on the other side of the ring, standing in the corner. The referee comes from behind me and rips my sledgehammer out from my hand. I quickly turn around and hit him on top of his head. I pick up my sledgehammer and head over to my opponent. I get ready to hit her when one of the most annoying voices comes out from behind the curtain.

"Excuse me" Vickie screams into the mic… the crowd boos… "I said excuse me" she screams again and the crowd gets louder. "Zoe, if you use that sledgehammer, I will strip you off the title and hand it over, personally, to Natalya"

At that point I see Natalya smile… I on the over hand is angry

I look around at the crowd, at Vickie, then Natalya and then the crowd again. I look down at the sledgehammer in my hand. I walk towards the ropes (closest to the announcers and time keepers). I call over the time keeper.

"Hey, time keeper, come here for a second"

He comes over

"Hold this sledgehammer, and when I tell you to hand it to me, that's what you will do, keep it safe… got it?"

He nods and I hand him my sledgehammer.

I stand back up and Natalya hits me on top of my head really hard. It sends me to the ground and she brings to work on my lower back and legs. No doubt she is setting me up for a sharpshooter.

A minute or two later the crowd is trying to get me back into the match. Probably because she has me in a headlock submission move. With the crowd behind me a start to pump up some momentum and hit myself out of the headlock. I bounce off the ropes and come back at her with a flying forearm. I run to the opposite ropes and do the same. I get up and I see Vickie is still on the stage. I start to think… man, I'm not gonna be using my sledgehammer at all in this match, now am I? damn it!  
I look at where Natalya is and I go to the top turnbuckle. I ain't gonna be doing my Suicidal Bomb, it's not ready for that yet.

She stands up and heads over to me. I stand on the turnbuckle and taunt. She runs up to me and puts me in the position for a superplex. I hit her multiple times on her back and she gets off the turnbuckles. I grab her head and I put her in the position for a Tornado DDT. I taunt and hit her with a Tornado DDT.

I look up the ramp, Vickie is still there. I look at her with an evil grin. I roll out the ring and look underneath the apron. I pull out two tables, a steel chair and a couple of ladders. Now we are making it my match type! I set up the tables outside the ring, near the end of the ramp. I want Vickie to have a good view of this. I'm gonna make one of the top divas on Smackdown! pay for her not allowing me to use my sledgehammer. Vickie is a fucking bitch for that… and to think that before this day, she's been that nice to me! She's now officially the definition of a bitch!

I see Natalya getting up in the ring. I take the steel chair and run back into the ring. I hit the chair on the canvas a few times, waiting for her to stand up straight. As she does, I swing the steel chair and hit her with it… right on top of her head! I roll outside the ring and grab the 15foot ladder. I push it into the ring and set it up near one of the corners. She's back up and I hit her with the chair again. I climb to the top turnbuckle of the corner with the ladder set up in front of it. I taunt. I jump over like a leapfrog (as Jeff would jump over the ladder sometimes) and into a flip-leg drop. Landing hurts like hell... I could feel the bones in my legs & my spine all shake. Starting to think I shouldn't have done that. Oh well, what ya gonna do? I've done it now… there's no turning back now!

A few minutes later, we are both back up and fighting. She hits me to the floor and begins to climb a ladder near the tables (but the ladder is inside the ring). I get up and run up the turnbuckles, all the way to the top one! Once there I jump onto the ladder she's on and climb. We are both at the top and we begin fighting. We throw punches, kicks, forearms, everything at eachother. I get the upper hand in the punches, etc. I bend her down slightly and put her head underneath my arm (in the DDT position). I look at the crowd in this sold out arena. With my free arm I taunt the taunt to signal a Twist of Fate, along with the scream. I hit the Twist of Fate onto her, through the tables on the outside. Both two tables smash and gasps are heard throughout the arena. More flashes from cameras are going off, all when we were up there, when we were falling and as we crashed into the two stacked tables. Having the tables stacked makes a bigger impact on the crowd and the wrestlers. It hurts a lot more! I move my head and see referees rushing down to see if we are alright. I move around so they know I'm still conscious. Natalya does the same and I find myself smiling slightly… at least she's not McCool when it comes to going through tables, and Natalya would've got more hurt than McCool did when I did my Suicidal Bomb onto her through the announcers table. I find I have more respect for Natalya now than before this match.

A few minutes later we're both in the ring. She has the sharpshooter on me, right in the centre of the ring. It fucking hurts! I still don't tap. I don't put everything on the line to lose it… I do it to improve myself and to have fun… to see who I'm better than and what at (submissions, etc). I roll out of the sharpshooter and I put an ankle lock with grapevine onto her.

In about a minute after that she submits. She was in the ankle lock with grapevine for all that time… she has a lot of heart, passion, will and guts in this business. I now have a lot more respect for her. I admit it, I did have some respect for her long before this match, and our other matches.

This match and the match I had against McCool to get my title are my defiant highlights of my career so far.

The announcer announces the winner… "and the winner, and still the WWE Divas Champion… Zoe Hardy" … the crowd is wild and my music starts to play.

I get up and celebrate. With the new found respect I have for her, I help her up after the match and we shake hands. She's pissed that she lost, but who wouldn't be. I hold her arm up and then I roll out the ring with my title. I go over to the time keeper and get my sledgehammer back.

I walk back up the ramp and see that Vickie is still there. No Chavo holding the wheelchair… my turn! I stand in front of her I swing my title and sledgehammer side to side.

"I'm still champ bitch… and I didn't use my sledgehammer! Now it's time for you to go for a ride!" I say and head behind her. I push on the wheelchair and she has a ride down the ramp. She screamed like hell… it was really funny to watch. I see that Natalya also laughed a bit watching Vickie take a ride down the ramp.

The funniest and most enjoyful post-match event for me.

A few matches later is Jeff's match. I know he will win, thanks to a little thing I had at the last pay-per-view called a vision.

He has his match and he wins! YAY!

Me and Matt run out to the ring to celebrate with him. Pictures were taken, fun was had and gold is around all three Hardys. Could it get any better than this? Because I don't think it can!

We head back to the hotel and have a huge celebration there. The drinks were all paid for by Vince, so we drank, and we drank a lot! Huge hangovers in the morning… but worth it. The problem with getting hangovers on this job is there's a lot of driving and/or flights to catch everyday if we're not home.

See you amigos on Tuesday for Smackdown!


	32. Let the Gold Shine

21st December 2008: Let the Gold Shine!

Tuesday comes so fast now. Before I got this job, the week went really slow… but now, it's like "Oh My God, it's Tuesday already?"

Got a filled up schedule this week. Got live events on after another, on Thursday and Sunday I got photo shoots all day long.

Thursday is for the WWE website. All divas are in Christmas outfits… wow, how fun will that be? NOT! Sunday is WWE magazine shooting… all three Hardys will be on the cover of the next issue. That is exciting and I really can't wait for that. Although… it won't be my first magazine photo shoot.

A couple months ago I did a photo shoot for Playboy. It hasn't been released yet, but I've been told that it's going to be released not long after Christmas. WWE was in on all of it. It was their idea, but I believe Jeff brought it up. Damn him. Playboy was fun shooting… I enjoyed it, and if I get a chance to do it all over again, I would! Matt has no idea I did Playboy. Which I think is cruel but it's fun to know something he doesn't.

Back to tonight… tonight it's Hardys verses Edge, Chavo and Maryse. I have a weird feeling that in the next few weeks, Maryse will become the next Number One Contender for my title. All Hardys are banged up from two nights ago which kinda sucks. We're here because we love doing this for the fans, but we are hurt. Somehow, we all have the same kind of injury… broken ribs. For you amigos who have never had a broken rib… it fucking hurts! It hurts to breathe, to eat, to sleep… it takes the life out of you.

The match Edge and Chavo come out first to Edge's music & movie. Maryse is the next the come out, and of course comes out to her own stuff.

Next is us Hardys. We come out and do our entrance. There's titles around our waists and it's really nice for all of us to have something… not just one of two of us. It's like we are dominating the WWE. Best feeling ever! So let the gold shine.

Long story short… we win. Jeff gets the pin on Chavo after a Side-Effect, Vintage Kick and Swanton Bomb. Maryse was knocked outside the ring… by me. Edge ran away when he saw something in Jeff's eyes. I see a feud coming on between those two. Just saying!

Vince just called… the Playboy cover is going to be revealed next week on Raw. Okay, but why not ECW or Smackdown! His answer was… because Raw is the bigger and better brand… in other words it brings him the most money. I told him that it can't happen on Monday night… it's my night off… I'm not working on Monday! He doesn't care anyways… I just want to be the one to reveal it to the WWE Universe. He told me it won't be happening like that. They are just going to stick up a copy of it in the GMs office and have a promo promoting it. Great, just how I wanted it… I'm not going to be there for it… GREAT!

We head back to the hotel and we are swarmed by a mob of fans. Yay, time for me to go blind from flashing lights and my hand to go numb from signing. Nah, I love this stuff… one of the best parts! Tonight, meeting the fans didn't take long. Probably because we left before the show ended so there was only a small mob. Still good. Not as blinding and numbing.

We head up to our rooms and order some food. None of us has eaten since 10am. Nice to get some food down… it hurts though… but I'm used to it now.

Jeff starts sketching some ideas for our magazine photo shoot on Sunday. Some of them were really good. Hope one of them gets chosen.

Sleep tight amigos.


	33. Xmas photo shoot time

23rd December 2008: Xmas Photo Shoots

Great… photo shoot time! For me, this is my least favorite part of being in the business. I HATE having photos taken of me… especially if they are going on the World Wide Web. Defiantly my least favorite part! Let's just get this over and down with… HA… it's never EVER like that! These photo shoots will last a whole day, sometimes even two. HATE IT!

A good thing about them though is we get to do a few where we ain't told what pose with have to do & who with. I plan on getting a few with some of my besties… Maria, Sera and Kim. It's going to be awesome. Especially because I work the television tapings on Tuesday nights, and Sera & Kim are on Raw (Monday nights) I next to never get to see them, unless it's a night or two off, or Supershows! There's about 1 Supershow a month (not including the pay per views). So it'll be awesome to do something inside the business with them. And well, Maria… she is my bestie on Tuesday nights… it would suck to work on Smackdown! without her. I mean, yeah I got Matt, Jeff, John, Tommy and Adam, but they are all guys, I need someone like Maria. Not only is she my only girl real bestie on Smackdown! but she is really great to be around. With the guys, I can't really talk about 'stuff' with, so it's really, really nice to have someone like Maria there who I can talk 'stuff' too. But ay, I'm just saying! Hehehe! She's awesome!

Back to the real subject of today… Christmas photo shoots. First it's some on my own.

"Uhh… guys, do I really have to wear this outfit?" I ask coming out of the dressing room in a Mrs. Clause lingerie outfit, including fluffy white feathers around the hems of the outfit, and red high heels.

The cameramen just look at me with their jaws hanging

"Because, even for my Playboy photo shoots, I didn't have to wear things like this… I got to choose my own lingerie" I complain

"Well, this isn't Playboy, this is the WWE" the director says

"Fine" I sigh and get into position in front of the cameras.

I do what the director says for about 30 shoots. HA… at least that many. Now it's my turn! Hehehe!

"Hang on, I gotta get something" I say and run to my dressing room… with the heels off of course. I grab my title belt and head back out to the photo shooting area.

"Oh this is going to be fun" the director says

I smile… "Now I feel better… because I'm Champion Mrs. Clause!" I say and laugh

Flashes start going off. The great thing about this part, where we get to have part of us in the photo, is we can show more of our personality in the photos, which is really cool. Photos where I can do that, I feel much better taking. I'm not told what to do, I just do my own thing!

A few hours later we get to do some group shots. Now it's time to be with my besties! Yay!

"Hey bitches" I say as I walk into the bigger dressing room. This is where the divas go and hang out between shots.

"Hey, it's slutty Mrs. Clause!" McCool yells from the other end of the room

"Correction… Champion Mrs. Clause!" I respond

"Oh really?"

"Yep… really!"

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Bring it on!"

"Nah"

"Yeah… that's what I thought!"

We laugh

"You know I love ya!"

"Sure, sure!" I say under my breath

We laugh again… we are really good friends… heck, when you're on the road with them for hours on end, you get along, no matter what happens on the telly!

Sera comes over to me.

"What'd I miss, Mrs. Clause?"

"Not much… the usual"

"Hey, I'm not normally around for the usual"

"Me and McCool just having a bit of fun… you know… the usual" I say and smile

"Hey, does this make Matt, Santa?"

"The sexiest one around, yes!"

Kim buts in… "No, John is the sexiest one around!"

Maria steps in… "You're not even a Mrs. Clause yet!"

I smile and laugh slightly to myself.

"It's coming… soon… I hope"

"If he's stuck it out this long… it will come" Sera states

BLACKOUT … "Oh shit, not again" I say to myself and walk off to the bathrooms

"Where she going?" Kim asks

"Bathrooms I think" Sera says

"She's been going a lot lately… usually saying 'not again' each time" Maria states

"Weird" Kim says

"You know, I had to go a lot back when I was pregnant with Stacy" Sera states

"You think she's pregnant?"

"Maybe"

"But she would tell us"

"I'm going to see what she's doing" Sera says and walks out the door

"Same" Kim and Maria say and follow

I start seeing things… why now? Voices and visions… just another day in the life of me! Not to forget ghosts and spirits! And here come those voices… I'm able to pick out only once voice… it sounds familiar… oh my god… it's John!

Oh shit… Kim is going to freak this when it happens! The voices start and I see numbers pop out in every direction… 27, 5. They just keep coming at me, over and over again. What does that all mean? Might mean dates, months, days, seconds… all kind of shit! I figure out the only date I can make out of them… … May 27.

Oh my god… I got it! Kim's birthday is on May 27th which must be the date of… wow!

"Zoe, you in here?" Sera yells out

I come out the portable with a smile… "Yeah, I'm here"

Maria and Kim rush in

"Is everything okay?" Kim asks

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been going of to the bathrooms a lot lately" Maria states

"Really? I haven't noticed!"

"You sure you're okay? No morning sickness" Sera asks

"I'm fine! Morning sickness? Why the fuck would I have morning sickness?"

"Oh, so you're not pregnant?" Kim asks

"No… I'm not pregnant… why would I be? I mean, me & Matt aren't even trying. We're not ready for that just yet… we've only been married for like 5 to 6 months. Right now, we're just enjoying the rush of being husband and wife"

"Then why do you keep rushing off to the bathrooms all the time? And usually when you do, you say 'oh shit, not again'" Maria asks

Should I tell them my secret? My biggest life secret… Matt didn't even believe me at first until he saw it all in action.

"I… can't tell you why… I've only told one person in my life why… my parents don't even know about this 'thing'" I say

"What is this 'thing'?" Kim asks

"I can't tell ya… didn't you just hear me"

"We are your best friends… you can trust us… tell us" Maria states & complains

"I can't… the person I trust the most in my life is the person I told… that person didn't even believe me… I can't tell anyone"

"Zoe… tell us… now!" Sera yells and sticks her nails into my arm

"I'm sorry… but I just can't" I say and walk out the bathrooms, towards the big dressing room to get ready for the group shots

"We should get her drunk… then she'll tell us" Kim says

"That works on most people… but not Phil" Sera says

"Duh, of course not, he's straight edge!" Kim tells

"Get her drunk… that's not a nice thing to do… she's our best friend… we shouldn't" Maria complains

"But we will" Kim adds

"If it doesn't work… I blame you" Sera adds and points at Kim when she says 'you'

I get ready for some group shots and the director steps in.

"5 minutes Zoe… then we want to get the group shots done"

"Sure… go, now… I'm trying to get ready!"

He leaves and I finish getting changed into the next Christmas lingerie outfit. I still think we should be able to choose what we want to wear in these photo shoots… especially the group ones. This time I'm in a red lace nighty with the white feathers along the hems. Also wearing a Christmas hat. No high heels this time… thank god!

Photo shoot time!

First is full Suicidal Sisters style. It was really fun. Spray paint with our logo, gun taunts… and some poses that the director wanted… grr! Oh biggest influence for our tag team is defiantly DX. We also figured out which DX member we are… I'm Shawn and she's Triple H. Altogether, Suicidal Sisters got 20 photos.

Next is my ones with Maria. It was really fun. We actually talked a bit about what we were going to do as our own style back when we were hotel room mates. To sum it up, it was pure craziness. But heck, you got to expect that stuff from us two. Well, everything was pure craziness until we were told what we had to do by the director… once again, grr! We got about the same amount as the Suicidal Sisters did.

Last and final bit… some photos with Kim. We acted like we did when we were teenagers walking home from school… well to her place, since I lived in the middle of Woop-Woop when I was that age. Randomness to the full! HA! Hehehe! That's us alright! My favorite one of us that we did would be when we done the peace sign… it really took me back. About the same amount of photos.

Sera then done some with Kim. They did some with Maria. In the end, it was fun.

A few hours later, after nearly all the shots are done for today… we got more group ones to do… one of all the divas together, one of just the Smackdown! divas, and one of just the Raw divas.

Raw is first up… about 5 shots.

Smackdown! is next and we get about the same amount of shots.

Altogether shots… about 20.

By the end of it I was just sick of it. I do want to do anymore photo shoots for the rest of my life. Too tiring. In my opinion, diva photo shoots can go die in a hole, with no ladder or rope (anything that can be used to get out the hole). No lights. No food. No water. Nothing. Just the diva photo shoots, darkness and dirt.

Shame I got some to do on Sunday. But that's for a magazine. And it's with my bro-in-law and husband. Also got an interview to do for the magazine too. I much prefer the magazine photo shoots!

I get on a plane back home and I get home at about 2 in the morning. Great… now I can sleep. Plane food was shit. As hungry as hell. Too tired to eat… just want to sleep with my hubby upstairs.

Night amigos!


	34. Decorating on Xmas Eve

24th December 2008: Decorating the House for Xmas

Matt's got a signing to do today so I'm home with the dogs. Today I'm sorting out everything for tomorrow… decorating, cooking, etc, etc… you know, the usual. Hehehe! Later I will have Shannon to help me with some of the stuff… he might not look it, but he is ninja when it comes to cooking… his dishes are delicious! Jeff & Beth are also really good at cooking… but Shannon's the best!

Today: find a load of Xmas decorations and the tree; decorate the tree; put up some things; relax and have lunch; call Shannon; sort out the food for tomorrow; thank Shannon and tell him I'll see him tomorrow; head out to the bottle shop for beer & vodka; relax knowing everything is sorted out; have dinner; sleep & wait for Matt to get home.

All fun ay! Hehehe!

Firstly… up to the shed to find that Christmas tree. If I can't find one, might need to chop one down… oh that will be fun! And thanks to the trees being on the property, it's easier… that is, if I can't find last years one. We would usually go for the real tree, but we were lazy asses last year so we got a fake one to save the hassle of finding one, making sure it's a good one (size, shape & condition) and chopping it down. I know, if I can remember correctly, that I put the fake one up in the shed. And it's there! Yay I don't have to go find a good one out in the property's forest! I take it down to the house, clean it up & put it up. Time to decorate it! I'm not huge on decorating Christmas trees, I just like there to be something on there so it isn't just plastic or leaves. Some lights and a few ornaments do the trick every time… oh & of course, the angel or star on top. It isn't a Christmas tree without one. All the lights are working, the star is shining, the ornaments aren't smashed… awesome!

Next I got to get some stuff put up around the house. Now, this stuff is Christmas cards, and well… my magazine cover… but shh, Matt doesn't know about the magazine part yet… he only thinks I'm putting the Christmassy stuff up, like the cards… so shh! Hehehe! The cards are up really easily… now, where to put this framed magazine cover? Hmmm… bedroom maybe… nah… uhh… I should have really thought about this more before I decided to put one up. Living room… nah… hallway… maybe. I'm going to put it up in all different places to see where it looks best. This is about a 45 minute job, at least! By the end of it I find a nice place for it… and it was in the hallway… yay! With that up, I can now relax a bit and have a bite to eat… LUNCH TIME!

For lunch, it's a quick creamy tomato soup with cheese on toast. I remember that I used to have this all the time as a kid… loved it. This really takes me back! Really nice. I watch a little bit of telly before I call Shannon up. I have all the food that I need, I just have no idea how to prepare it… I haven't been able to follow a written recipe since high school… I'm a good cook, I just can't follow a recipe! Which is why I need Shannon. Hehehe! I call up Shannon and he's on his way over. We also haven't seen eachother in a while so it's also a little catch up thing! It'll be nice to see him again, heck I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving so… yay!

30 minutes later he arrives… but because it is him, we don't get started on the food for a while… some laughs, alcohol, fun and being us… really good catch up! Catch up lasts for a couple of hours… now it's down to business. We sort out the stuff that will be served tomorrow during the Christmas Bash… some snack food, some really good meat, desserts… the lot!

So he's around until about 5pm and it was really fun. Glad I got him round here.

Next up… bottle shop for the alcohol and other drinks for tomorrow. Being it the huge Hardy Christmas Bash… we are going to need a lot of drinks. Some cases of beer, 6 bottles of vodka (original and flavored [orange mainly]), red bull and some other ones. It's about $300 worth of drinks, all for tomorrow, and maybe a few for New Years. Oh man, tomorrow is going to be wild. I'm just glad that the bottle shop was still open… god, if it wasn't, tomorrow will be less... uhh… fun! Oh, and I had to get some coke and lime since Phil is straight-edge… crazy asshole! No offense to the people who are straight-edge like him, but I like to drink! I don't smoke or take those sort of drugs… but I do drink & I do take medication if I feel sick (headache, stomach pains, etc). So yeah!

I get home a relax before making a quick dinner. Tonight's dinner is… salmon with herbs & lemon, and wild rice and salad! Yummy! Knowing Matt, he would get something for himself on the drive home… sushi, Chinese, Japanese or Mexican. Or maybe Maccas if he can't be fucked waiting long for the food. Depends what he's in the mood for, like tonight I was in the mood for fish.

11pm… I'm sleepy now, and I know that I'm not going to get any sleep for the next 48 hours, at least, so I'm going to grab a good 6 hours of sleep down me.

Matt gets home at about midnight and he climbs in bed & hugs me from behind. I find myself smiling when I should really be in a deep sleep. Guess nothing can beat a bit of love from the one person in your life that you love with all your heart.

Night amigos… Merry Christmas… I won't be updating the next 2 days of the Hardy Christmas Bash, as I will probably be too drunk to do so… hehehe! Happy holidays from the Hardy family & the whole crew.


	35. WWE Magazine with a Hangover

27th December 2008: WWE Magazine with the Hardy Family

Today… back off to the headquarters to do a magazine photo shoot and interview. Then in a few months, I'm going to be answering a load of fan mail for WWE magazine. Now that, that is going to be fun. But today, it's just me, Matt, Jeff, the camera crew, the director & the interviewer (with the person that writes down the stuff).

First is the photo shoot. Gold is everywhere… well on our shoulders & around our waists. Three titles, one each… none of which are joint titles, like the tag team titles. It's a really nice feeling. I mean, I love the tag team titles, but with that, somewhere inside of you, you know that it's not just your title, that you only have half of the glory of being a champion. So being a singles champion, you get the full feeling of what it's like to be a champion in the best business ever.

Anyways… photo shoot time… yay, lets waste hours of our time taking a load of photos, and out of them only use about 5 of them… at the most! Worst part about it… we just came off the huge Hardy Christmas Bash… so we are hangover, tired and well, completely out of it. But we will try our best to NOT let that show through in the photos or interview. We get about 40 shoots done, which is a really good number for photo shoots.

Oh shit, Jeff just lost part of his breakfast. Oh thank god there's a bucket here! Me & Matt run over to him to see if he's alright… great now we feel sick too. Must keep it in… oh, there goes Matt. I walk away because I know I will be sick if I stay in that corner for another second.

"What's the matter with them? we have to finish up this photo shoot" the director asks

"Dude, it was Christmas 2 days ago. We are still hangover from the 48 hours of the Bash. Heck, if we didn't have to do this today, the Bash would still be happening" I explain, trying to keep my vomit in my stomach

"The Bash?"

"Huge Christmas party" I say and walk back over to Matt and Jeff.

I rake Matt's hair back from in front of his face. Eww… all sicky. I roll off one of my hair ties from my wrist and tie Matt's hair back. I do the same with Jeff's. I rub and pat their backs. Still got some of their sick on my hands… more rubbing hehehe!

Damn, I knew we should have done this tomorrow. Today we would have finished off the Bash, cleaned up, got some proper sleep down us, and well be sick like this that night… then do this stuff the next day (Monday).

"Yeah, I don't think we are going to get anymore photos out of them" the director says

"Ya think!" I respond to him. I walk over to him. "Let's see the photos then"

The camera crew sets up the computer and I look through the photos that we took today.

"Oh, some of those are really good" I say looking at them

"Yeah… for the condition you guys are in, they are amazing"

"They are amazing anyway… even if we weren't hangover"

"I like that one the most… the lighting, camera, fan and the positions you guys are in is just perfect" the head of the camera crew explains

"Thanks"

"That one is going to be the cover photo" the director adds

"Sweet"

The director looks over to Matt and Jeff. They are still over the bucket, coughing and vomiting. "Well I guess you guys aren't up to doing an interview today"

Matt looks up and turns to the director… "I'll be fine… just give me a bit"

"How about Jeff?"

"Oh, he'll be fine too"… "Won't you Jeffro?" Matt says wiping his mouth

"Oh yeah, yeah… just give me a few" Jeff replies to Matt. He spits into the bucket and wipes his mouth.

"You guys sure? I mean, you two haven't been this hangover since last years Christmas Bash" I add

"Sweetie… we will be fine… we will be doing this interview today" Matt reassures me

Damn, I wish he didn't say that… I just want to go back home, clean up… as knowing Shannon he hasn't cleaned up at all… and sleep in my comfy bed.

"Kelly, get some glasses of water for those two" the director asks one of the assistants

"Sure" she says and gets some water for Matt and Jeff. He hands them the water.

"Thanks" Matt and Jeff say. They swirl some around in their mouths and spit it out into the bucket.

30 minutes later we start the interview. Yay… after this I can get on the flight home & sleep!

I really can't be fucked writing the interview up… it felt like it went forever. But it only went for 45 minutes. It was all the usual questions with the usual kind of answers. In the end, the editors chose the best 10 to 15 questions and answers to put into the magazine… it's like the photo shoots, you do a load of photos and chose the best out of them.

Once the day is all finished, we get a bite to eat and get onto a flight back home. And what do we arrive to… an unconscious Shannon Moore on the sofa. Empty vodka bottle near him and a very dirty house, with beer cans, red bull cans, paper plates, shot glasses everywhere, and then the smell of vomit in the air.

First thing to do is to wake up Shannon.

"I'll get the ice blocks in cold water" Matt says and heads into what you might call a kitchen

"Okay, I'm going to find the air freshener" I say and head into the laundry room

Matt gets back to Shannon with the bucket of cold water and ice blocks. It might damp the sofa, but it's one of the only ways to get Shannon back up. Matt tips the contents of the bucket onto Shannon. Shannon jumps up with a fright.

"Zoe, Shannon's up"

I come back into the living room "awesome… I found the air freshener too"  
"Cool"

"Oh, hey guys" Shannon says

"Shannon… we told you that today you were going to do a little bit of clean up" I complain

"I know, I know… but then I found another bottle of vodka"

"Oh, okay then"

"Wait, you're not pissed off?"

"I'm too tired to get pissed off right now"

"Go to bed sweetie, I'll meet you up there"

"Okay, I will" I say and start heading upstairs… "And I'll be pissed off at you tomorrow when I have to clean this up" I stop and add, directing at Shannon

"Okay, I'll get going" Shannon says and stands up

"Shannon, you're too drunk to drive… I'll drop you back at home" Matt says and grabs Shannon's car keys from Shannon

"Fine, let's go… wait, how are you going to get home?"

"I'll take your car… Julie can drop you off here tomorrow to pick it up"

"Fine"

They walk out the door and drive to Shannon's place.

Matt gets home about 40 minutes later. He looks at the house again.

"Oh man, we are going to be busy tomorrow" he says and shakes his head.

He runs up the stairs and into the bedroom. He sees me, asleep in the bed. It's 8pm by this time, and he climbs into bed. He hugs me from behind.

"Hey hun" I say to him, half asleep

"Hey sweetie… go back to sleep" he replies and kisses me on my cheek

"Okay, night"

"Night"

We fall asleep… night guys!


	36. 6 stitches? that's nothing

29th December 2008: ECW time… once again!

Finally back on ECW for some matches and promos. No Smackdown! tonight for me. One hour show, I only have to be there for about 15 to 20 minutes of it. Can relax a lot tonight… wooohooo! Match is against Katie-Lee. Classic match of my career. But before the match, I do have a promo to do, which involves the reveal of my Playboy cover. Oh, this will be fun!

**Promo:** I stand outside Teddy's office waiting for the promo to start. I'm given the signal to enter Teddy's office to start the promo.

"You wanted to see me Teddy" I say as I walk in

"Hola Zoe, yes I did want to see you" he replies in the way he always does

"Is there a problem?" I ask

"No, I just wanted to congratulate you on your Playboy cover, it looks amazing"

"Oh, thanks Teddy… it's amazing of what technology can do these days"

"You mean the lighting and that kind of stuff, right?" Tiffany asks

"Oh yeah, yeah… let's go with that!"

"Well you got a match with Katie-Lee tonight" Tiffany starts

"And it's up next!" Teddy finishes

A cheeky smile comes on my face.

Katie-Lee comes in really quietly and stands behind me. Tiffany gets a scared/freaked look on her face.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" I ask

"Yeah, she is" Tiffany replies

I turn around and look Katie straight in the eyes.

"Tonight, I destroy that little Playboy body of yours. Limb by limb" Katie says, trying the intimidate me

"Well, I can see you haven't changed a bit since Halloween and the last time we faced eachother. But I have, you see… I'm a champion… so HA!"

She scans me up and down with anger burning in her eyes. She turns away, angrily, and storms out the door.

"I'll catch up with you guys later… I got myself a match to win" I say and walk out of Teddy's office

Promo over!

**Match****:** Katie-Lee vs. Zoe Hardy

The entrances finish off and the crowd is electric. Pumped that I'm wrestling on my home brand, ECW, once again. Let's make this a good match, don't want this to be an easy win like it is normally when I face her. Let's let her win for a bit… and then I come back & steal the win!

The match is all back and forward for a good 6 minutes. She hits her finisher.

"1, 2…"

I raise my leg and put my foot on the bottom rope. That's ring knowledge right there!

The referee stops the count and Katie-Lee gets all frustrated. She begins to argue with the referee.

"That was 3 ref, 3!" she complains

"She got her foot on the rope, it was 2"

"God… learn how to count ref… that was 3"  
"It was 2"

At which point my eyes have opened and I see none other than Paul Burchill running down the ramp. Man, where is Matt when I need him? Paul gets up on the apron and distracts the referee. At this point, Katie-Lee exposes the top turnbuckle. The pure steel metal is exposed and she pulls me up by my hair. She drags me the turnbuckle and begins to smash my forehead into the steel. Over and over again my forehead is smashed into the steel. I would say at least 15 times my head was hitting the metal… well, that's the point where I was completely knocked out. My forehead is cut open and blood is running down my face. The rest I know from watching the match over afterwards. And I counted, she hit my forehead on the turnbuckle 20 times in total.

John Morrison runs down the ramp to sort out Paul Burchill… oh yeah, for the past few weeks, he & Paul have had some huge matches, John has won all but 1 of the matches and Paul attacks him after the matches… that's the reason he runs down. He pulls Paul off the apron and his head bounces off the apron on the way down. Those two fight outside the ring.

Katie-Lee lets go of my head and I fall backwards onto the canvas. She goes for the pin…

"1, 2, 3… ring the bell" the referee counts and calls for the bell.

Katie-Lee quickly runs out the ring and Paul runs to her. John slides into the ring to check on my condition… aww, what a sweetie! He might be a tag team champion with The Miz, but he always checks on his friends… even if it isn't part of his on-screen character, like now.

It goes to a commercial break, during which John pulled me out the ring and carried me up the ramp to the trainers backstage.

"She still knocked out?" the trainer asks

"Yeah, I think so" John replies

"Lie her down and we'll try to sort this all out"

John puts me on the table. The trainer begins to look at the cut. He cleans up the blood.

"Man, that's a deep one" he says

"Wow, it is as well" John responds as he sees the cut

Meanwhile…

"Have you guys seen Zoe?" Matt asks franticly

"Check the trainer's room" The Miz replies

"Thanks man" Matt says and runs to the trainer's room where he finds John looking over a knocked out me.

"What happened?" he asks in slight panic

"Claim down man, she has a deep cut on her forehead and is still knocked out… nothing to worry about" John explains calmly

"Oh, okay… wait, she's _still_ knocked out?"

"Yeah, but she'll be fine… calm down Matt… I'm sure that she'll _wake up_ in the next few minutes" John says

"Okay, okay… how'd she get the cut?"

"Exposed turnbuckle over a dozen times… you should really watch it, you know, especially when she's wrestling"

"I was in the showers and getting ready for my match against Mike… does she need stitches?"

"Yeah, but only a few, nothing major" the trainer replies and getting ready to give me a few stitches

"Okay, okay… I got to go do my match" Matt say quickly and kisses me on my forehead

"See ya Matt" John says as Matt runs down the hallway towards the curtain

The trainer finishes the stitches… 6 in total, it seriously is nothing major.

"She should really be, not knocked out by now" the trainer says as he puts a cover on the stitches

"Yeah, try splashing some cold water on her face… it works in the cartoons" John says

"True" the trainer says and grabs a sponge of cold water. He squeezes the sponge above my face and the cold water runs down onto my face.

I feel the coldness and my eyes snap open. I quickly sit up.

"Yay, she's alive!" John says with a smile and a slight laugh

"Dude, that was freezing… oh fuck my head hurts" I say and hold my head

"Alright, you're fine… free to go" the trainer

"Hang on… hang on… how many stitches have I got in my head?"

"6"

"Damn… I was aiming for 10"

John laughs and shakes his head slightly.

"And you stayed here throughout the whole thing" I say as I turn my attention to John

"Yeah, what are friends for? Oh, Matt was in here before, but he had to head out to his match"

"Aww, you're so sweet"

"Thanks"

"Wait, Matt was here? Man, I haven't seen him in like over an hour"

"Won't you being seeing him at the hotel?"

"Nah, not this week… got Adam as my room mate this week"

"Oh, I bet that brings back memories for ya"

"Shut up, shut up… if I wasn't as dizzy as hell right now, I would slap you"

"I'm kidding… you know I was…"

"Yeah right…"

"Come on… let's go count how many times Katie-Lee hit your head on the metal"

"Fine, but I'm still going to slap you… just when I'm not as dizzy"

"Fine, come on"

"Okay… see ya next week man" I say to the trainer and I slide off the table and walk out the door with John.

We watch the tape and count the number of times my head hit the exposed metal of the turnbuckle. As I said before, in total it was 20.

I head back to the hotel with John, Matt's catching a ride with Jeff.

I get to my room and see the bed as like a heaven on Earth. I fall onto it and realize that I left the door open.

"John" I yell out

John walks to my room. "Yeah"

"Can you close the door, please?" I say and look at him with a smile on my face

"Alright, night Zoe… see you next week"

"Thanks sweetie, and night"

He closes the door and goes back to his room.

I crawl up to the top of the bed and look around the room. Only one bed… oh shit! Adam is sleeping on the sofa… I've already claimed this huge bed as mine! Hehehe!

A couple hours later, Adam walks in the room.

"Hey Zoe"

"Hey Adam"

"Only one big bed, ay?"

"Yep, and I've already claimed it… you got the sofa"

"Damn… oh come on… it's a huge bed"

"No!"

"Zoe… we haven't spent a night together in god knows how long, you are married now, I don't want Matt to hate me like the last time I took his girl, and I don't have any strong feelings towards you"

I look him in the eyes… yeah, he ain't lying. "Fine, but if you touch me, I will kick you where it hurts… you are too convincing"

"Thank you, and I know" he says with a smile

We sleep and I end up kicking off the bed. He didn't touch me, I just wanted some more room, and when I say more room, I mean the whole bed. He pushes me back and we go back to sleep.

Good night boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, and others!


	37. How you doing!

5th January 2009: Hello New Year, Hello New Contender & "Hello Morrison"! Hehehe!

So, tonight I have ECW and Smackdown! to do. On ECW I got a promo & match, on Smackdown! I got a new number one contender to meet… it will be Maryse, I just have that feeling. Well, whoever it is, bring on the challenge!

Okay, so my promo on ECW is with none other than the "Tuesday night delight, the shaman of sexy and the guru of greatness" John Morrison. Man, driving makes him go really insane to come up with those nicknames! Hehehe!

I got 2 completely different storylines right now. I got my championship one, and the plan with the one I have on ECW is me & John develop a strong relationship backstage, Matt gets suspicious, we say that we (me & John) are just friends, and it all goes on from there. This one will be fun!

The Promo: the camera comes onto me & John who are laughing together. We calm down after quite a bit of laughing, we breathe deeply.

"Ay, there was something that I wanted to tell ya" I say still laughing slightly

"Really? What?" he responds, also still laughing

"I can't remember, 'cause that was too funny"

"Yeah, it was ay"

"Oh, I remember… thanks for last week, if you didn't come out there, Katie would've kept banging my head on the steel, and I might not be here this week, so thanks"

"No prob' Zoe, you know I will always have your back, no matter what happens"

"I know, still thanks"

Mike (The Miz) comes over. "John, we got our match… come on"

"Alright, alright" … "I'll catch ya later"

"Yeah, see ya guys"

They leave and the camera gets Matt in who is standing about 50 meters behind me, leaning on a door way. It zooms in on his face which shows the suspiciousness I mentioned about earlier.

Promo over!

Match: got a rematch from last week, this week. Only difference it's a true ECW match… ECW Extreme Rules! Woohoo! Guess I got to pick out my trolley of weapons for my payback… hehehe! I'll take a trash can, a few kendo sticks (Singapore canes), a couple of sledgehammers (including my special, personal one… it's like Triple H how he has his own sledgehammer, I got mine), baseball bats (both steel and wood) and some random shit that I can find laying around backstage! Hehehe! Trolley is stuffed full of ways to make Katie-Lee bleed! It's time to kick some bitch's ass!

Entrances finish and I have my trolley of goods ready at hand. The bell rings and she straight away rolls out the ring and into ringside. Oh she ain't going to get away that easily. I follow her with my personal sledgehammer on my shoulder. You can run, but you can't hide! She heads into the crowd and runs up the steps. I follow with a slow jog up the steps. I get to her and hit her across the back of the head with my sledgehammer. She falls across the rail and slides on to the steps. I begin stomping at her. I stomp a few times at her head and a little cut appears… bingo, it's time to really fight and make her bleed! The camera closes up on me and I have an evil grin on my face. I look down the camera and say "it's time for some real fun!" I kneel down to Katie-Lee, who has some blood running down her face, and grab her by the hair, pick her up and drag her to the ring. I toss her over the barricade and jump over. She crawls towards the ring and stands, leaning on the ring apron. She takes a few swings at me and actually gets me a few times. I kick her in the gut and toss her into the ring. She lays flat in the ring and I go to my trolley of goods to get this fight going. I take out two Singapore canes, one in each hand. I hold them up high and the crowd goes wild. I smile and rolls into the ring. Katie-Lee leans up against the ropes on the far side of the ring. I walk up to her with my kendo sticks and start chopping (slapping) her chest with them. Red marks appear across her chest and she falls to the canvas holding her chest and stomach. Man, revenge is sweet! I roll back out the ring… I brought these weapons down here, and I'm going to use ALL of them. Next up… baseballs bats! I slide back into the ring and head near the corner, opposite to where Katie-Lee is. She slowly gets up as I yell "Get up, come on Katie, get up! Get up bitch!" As she gets up, I begin to swing the baseball bats in a circle over my shoulder… like how the batter would in a baseball match. I drop the wooden one to my feet so I now only have the steel one in my hand. She gets up and I hit her in the ribs with the steel baseball bat. She falls to her knees. I walk back to where I put down the wooden one and change my choice of baseball bat. I go back to her and hit her in the back with the bat. She quinches and falls to the canvas. I roll out the ring to really finish her off… trash can time! I throw the trash can into the ring and slide into the ring. As I get into the ring I look over at the turnbuckle that Katie was hitting my head against last week. The camera zooms up on my face and something in my head and eyes goes off. I look back at Katie and back at the turnbuckle. Evil light bulb! Hehehe! I expose the top turnbuckle and drag Katie by her hair towards the corner. I pick her up and begin smashing her head into the turnbuckle. Blood runs down her face and she is completely knocked out after about 7 hits. I finish up at 15 and the referee checks on her. He makes the signal for the medics to come out. They could be a minute… so I pick up the trash can and put her head inside. The referee tries to stop me but he fails. I quickly climb up to the top turnbuckle and taunt. SUICIDAL BOMB! I hit Katie perfectly, dents in the trash can… absolutely perfect! The referee and security (event and WWE) hold me back while the medics attend to Katie-Lee. As they carry her up the ramp I walk towards the time keeper and demand a microphone.

"Hey Katie, once you gain consciousness again, listen to these words… this is only the beginning, so, just as Axl Rose said, Welcome to the Jungle!" I say

So in the end I won.

After that match, ECW was done for me this week. I head backstage and get ready for Smackdown! But heck, it's always nice to wrestle on my home brand… and I have nothing at all against Katie-Lee personally, only professionally!

Time for Smackdown! No promos, no matches… just want to be around to see who my new number 1 contender is.

The match to determine this was Maryse vs. Natalya vs. Victoria vs. Maria vs. McCool vs. Cherry. 6 way battle royal, over the top rope or between the middle & top, with both feet touching the floor. Long story short, I was right and Maryse won. At the next pay per view, which is the Royal Rumble, I will face Maryse, in a regular match-up, with my title on the line.

I head back to the hotel with Matt and we relax with a bit of telly and we slowly fall asleep. That was literally it for tonight!

12th January 2009: Adding to the Storylines

Back on ECW, adding to the storyline with Morrison… this will be fun. Tonight, it's a 6 person tag team match… Morrison, Miz and me verses Paul Burchill, Mark Henry and Katie-Lee. It's go time!

So the plan for adding on to this storyline is at the end of our match tonight, while we are celebrating the win, me & John Morrison hug and then I head to a corner to taunt & John comes up on the same corner… at the same time! Hahaha!

Well, I guess I don't have to go through the whole match, as I kinda just said that we celebrate our win. Morrison gets the pin on Burchill. Mark Henry walked out during the match so it ended up being 3 on 2. Mike (Miz) done his running corner clothesline thing he does then John tags in… Starship Pain! While he gets the pin I hit Katie-Lee off the apron… 1, 2, 3!

During the celebrating, Matt is shown on the big screen, shaking his head whilst watching it all on a television backstage.

Well, that's it for this week… see you amigos next week when I take on Katie-Lee and Paul Burchill while tagging with John. Then it will be over to Smackdown! where I will be versing Victoria with Maryse on commentary. Adios!

Oh wait, I have to tell you amigos a very important thing. Matt is no longer the ECW champion. Tonight he versed Jack Swagger with the title on the line. Near the end of the match, the top turnbuckle of one of the corners becomes exposed. Swagger had Matt on his shoulder near the turnbuckle when he drop him, face first, onto the exposed metal. Matt was completely knocked out because of that, Swagger hit his finisher and it was all over. Matt has his rematch next week, so stay tuned for that. Adios, once again!


	38. Damn It, Our Cover is Blown!

19th January 2009: You're Joking… Right?

Well, I guess we might as well get started! ECW finishes it first match (Miz vs. Mark Henry, Mark won) and the camera comes to us (me and John Morrison) who are heading to the stage to begin our match. Josh Matthews runs up behind us.

"Zoe, John" he yells

"Oh, hey Josh" I say

"Hey… Joshy!" John says

I laugh slightly

"It's Josh" Josh states

"Whatever… Josh, Joshy… same thing" John says

"Look, Josh… we kinda have a match to get to" I say

"So if you need to ask something… ask now or forever hold your peace" John adds

"And only one question, we have some ass to kick" I add

"Fine… what is up with you two? Are you like a couple or something?" Josh asks

We look at each other

"Damn it… our cover is blown… damn it, damn it, damn it!" John yells

"Now we can't have any fun with this… you just had to ask that, didn't you Josh?" I scream

We look at each other again and bust out into laughter

"Yes, it was a question on everybody's mind… wait, why are you guys laughing?" Josh asks

"They think…" I say through the laughter

"That we're…" John adds, nearly crying of laughter

We laugh harder than before. About a minute later we stop as we breathe hard.

"Wow" we say, getting over the laughter and cough slightly

"Wait, so you guys…" Josh says

"Josh, myself and John are NOT a couple, as in boyfriend and girlfriend… we are just a couple of really great mates" I reply

"Joshy… she's married and I have a girlfriend…" Josh says and then looks down the camera "… sorry ladies" he adds

I shake my head slightly

"What?" John asks looking back at me

"Nothing, nothing…" I reply

"Okay then" John finishes

"Hey, Josh… sorry to cut this thing short but we have a match to win… so see ya" I finish

"Bye Joshy" John says

We leave and head to the stage

"Thanks guys… next up is John Morrison and Zoe Hardy verses Katie-Lee and Paul Burchill…" Josh finishes

John Morrison's music plays and we head out onto the stage. Slow motion time! He does his stuff & I do a slow motion "bend down, flip hair back as stand up again, rock-n-roll sign in air… thing"… man, it is really fun to be in slow motion!

The match gets started straight away. John insists that he starts it off against Paul so I'm out on the apron for the start. It's under intergender rules, so we can all have a little bit of fun tonight. A few minutes into the match Paul is Irish Whipped into our corner. John distracts the referee and I vintage-kick-like Paul in the back of his head. He falls to the canvas and John stops distracting the referee. He stomps on Paul and picks him up. John sets Paul up for the Moonlight Drive and hits it. Katie-Lee steps into the ring and the referee stops her. John stands with the referee while I make my way to the top turnbuckle. Suicidal Bomb hits and Paul is finished. John smiles and runs back to our corner to get the pin onto Paul. I spear Katie-Lee out the ring and John gets the 3 count. Me & Katie-Lee fight outside the ring and security rushes to ringside to break us up. John grabs me and drags me away from Katie-Lee. The security hold Katie-Lee back and Matt runs out from the back, all ready for his match next on ECW. He grabs me and pushes John off.

"Let me at her!" I scream

"Let it go, you have more important things to focus on… let it go" Matt ensures me, pulling me back

"Let me go, now!" I yell

"Matt, let her go… Zoe can handle Katie-Lee, and you would know that if you actually watched Zoe's matches for once" John yells at Matt and pushes him

Matt lets me go and I run towards Katie-Lee, who is still being held back by security. I jump over the security and onto Katie-Lee… we fight. Matt and John fight on the ramp. I grab a microphone once we are both held back by security.

"Hey bitch! Next week, right here, on ECW… we end this once and for all… table, ladders and chairs… and it will all be over" I say

John and Matt stop fighting and scream "what?"

"It doesn't matter what happens this Sunday at the Royal Rumble, I will be here and I will kick your ass in TLC" I finish

"You're on" Katie-Lee screams

"What?" John and Matt scream again

I head to the back with a smile on my face.

"You know, you are fucking crazy for making that match" John tells me

"I know… but sometimes, people have to do crazy things in life to get things they want, need and deserve" I reply

Around 5 minutes later Matt has his match. It's a good 15 minute match… but the result wasn't as pleasing. Matt lost his rematch and he comes to the back, seriously pissed off. I see really crazy things coming, seriously!


	39. 17 & Counting

Well it's time for Smackdown!. I say bye to John until Sunday and he heads to the hotel. Bad things for me are happening on Smackdown! Tonight, I see stitches on the way! Just sayin' of course!

Tonight I have a match against Victoria (again) then an interview promo. Hmm, where could those stitches come into this? Guess we'll have to wait and find out. Off to the entrance to start this match. The entrances were done during the commercial break so yeah, nothing was said except our names & that the match is set for one fall.

The commercials end and the match is on the way… Victoria gets a head start on it all… oh yeah, well the bell ran she full on charged at me like a crazy bitch!

Long story short, I won by disqualification due to Maryse interfering. You know the feeling that someone hasn't done all the things they want to do, and that thing is damage you like hell until they get what they want… well, I have that feeling right now… it's scary, not a good feeling at all!

Not going back to the hotel yet, time for the interview… all about storylines & my match this Sunday against Maryse. That feeling I had after my match is a very, very strong feeling now.

"I'm joined by the Divas champion, Zoe Hardy" Josh Matthews states

The crowd cheers as I enter the camera shot

"Zoe, you are defending your championship against Maryse this Sunday at the Royal Rumble… any thoughts?" he asks

"Yes, I am defending my championship… just want to make that clear for everyone… MY championship! Defending the championship is the champion's duty, every champion has to do it. Now Maryse… hmm… I don't know much about her, haven't faced her before, I can't understand a word she says… she needs a translator like what Khali has… but, but… I have, as anyone would, watch matches of their opponent, so I do know about her ring abilities, tactics, style and her favorite moves to use" I answer

As I'm finishing my answer, Maryse walks in behind me with a steel chair with something extremely sharp on it. Josh stares with fear in his eyes. Maryse swings the chair and slams it into the back of my head. I fall to the floor with blood rushing from my head… the sharp thing she put on the chair cut me open… oh, and this blood is the real stuff, not the fake shit you see most of the time. Josh runs away and Maryse kneels down near me. She takes the title belt off my shoulder and looks at it. In French she says something then translates it.

"That means, this Sunday I will be champion… that's a promise" she translates from French. She leaves after dropping the title belt on my back.

Matt and Maria come rushing in, calling for help. Maria goes to get help while Matt stays with me. He sees the cut and knows straight away that I'm going to get stitches.

"Damn it" he complains to himself

The cameras stop and it's back to the usual plan of Smackdown! … matches, etc.

"Wow, well… we will be seeing those two face off this Sunday at the Royal Rumble, and throughout the night, we will keep you, the WWE Universe, updated with Zoe Hardy's condition" Cole says once the cameras go back to the announcers table

The medical team arrives at the scene and they roll me onto my back with a towel held against the cut on the back of my head. Onto the stretcher I go! I'm carried to the trainer's room and all stitched up… 17 stitches… yay, I finally got more than 13 and about time too! In this business, there's a little bet between me, Kim and Sera… first to get 13 or more stitches in one time wins. Sera got 12 and she was pissed, she begged for one more but didn't get it. Kim got 10. I win! What do I win? Hmm… I don't know and don't care… I win!

I'm completely knocked out for the majority of Smackdown! By the time I get conscious, there's only 30 minutes left of the show. Matt stayed with me in the trainer's room, giving updates, etc. As I 'come back to life', Matt was giving he's last of the updates. I walk to him and stare down the camera.

"Hey, Maryse… wherever you are… I'm coming! Matt get my sledgehammer, I have a skull to crush!" I say and we leave. "So, how many stitches did I get?"

"17"

"Sweet, I win"

"Win what?"

"Nothing really, just a bet between a few people"

"Okay then"

The commercials start and go on for a few minutes. Smackdown! is back on air and the cameras are showing me, searching for one French-Canadian Maryse.

"Maryse… come out, come out, wherever you are… come-on you French-Canadian bitch, stop your hiding and show your face… Maryse" I yell, walking around the backstage area.

Maryse steps behind me and says something in French… man I wish she spoke in English!

I turn around and see she has the chair in her hand. "Girl, you really do talk some bullshit" I say and swing my sledgehammer around (like a baseball bat), ready to hit her… hard!

"Drop the sledgehammer, Zoe" Vickie says from behind, along with Chavo

"Over my dead body" I respond

"That can be arranged" Maryse adds

I point the sledgehammer at Maryse. "Shut up while I knock your head off your shoulders" and swing the sledgehammer like I was before

"Do that Zoe and I will strip you off the title" Vickie tells me

"Bollocks!" I respond

"Chavo, get the belt" Vickie orders. Chavo walks up to me and I slide my other sledgehammer out from my back, underneath my top. I point it at Chavo.

"Ha, you didn't see that coming… now, one more step and your head gets knocked off your shoulders" I say

Chavo takes a few steps back.

"That's what I thought" I add. I walk past Chavo and Vickie, keeping an eye on all of them (Maryse, Chavo and Vickie). "I'll see you guys on Sunday, until then… keep your heads on, because taking them off is my job!"

I put the sledgehammers on my shoulders and head to the hotel. It is then the main event.

Roommate tonight… oh, lucky me, it's the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison.

"Hey Zoe"

"Hey John"

"Wow, what happened?"

"Stitches"

"How? How many?"

"17… Maryse, steel chair with something sharp on it, back of head"

"Ouch… wow, 17"

"I know ay"

"Hey, I've been looking through our stuff"

"Anything new?"

"Yeah, at least I think it's new"

"What is it?" I say and sit next to him, looking at the paper

"We have to kiss" he says and looks down at me

"Really? When?"

"Yeah, next week"

"Wow, how is this supposed to fit in next week?"

"It says here, before your match against Katie-Lee, we do a little promo together, you walk towards the stage, I run after you, we kiss and I wish you good luck"

"So, like a good luck kiss?"

"Yeah but that's not the only one"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, take a read for yourself" he says and hands me the papers

I read through it. "Man, creative team has huge troubles with making up new stuff"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's exactly like Matt's and Amy's kiss… you come to the ring after my win, kiss me… quickly… walk up the ramp, I run after, turn you around and we kiss… exactly like Matt's and Amy's kiss, right down to the commentary!"

"Oh, that one"

"Yeah, that one… but how does our storyline finish? It's very, very unlikely that we'll be on the same brand after the draft in June"

"True, guess we have to wait and see, anything can happen"

"That's defiantly true"

"But that's a good 6 months away, the storyline should be finished by then"

"Really? These sorts of storylines usually go forever"

"Well, when we are drafted, if we are drafted, it will most likely end"

"Yeah… where would you want to go, if you're drafted?" I ask

"Uhh, Smackdown!"

"Cool"

"You?"

"Uhh, if I was drafted, I would want to go to… Raw… for more challenges"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"Now what?"

"I don't know… which bed do you want tonight?"

"The one you're sitting on… I've already farted in it"

"Oh, John… that's horrible! No wonder it stuck of shit in here!" I yell and laugh. I get up and sit on the other bed.

"I can't help it… I got interjection"

"Have you taken something for it?"

"Nah, I don't have anything… but I'll be fine"

"I know"

"What you wanna do?" John asks

"I don't know… what do you want to do?"

"I know what we could do"

"And what's that?"

He holds the papers up and smiles. "We could practice this stuff, so it doesn't look awkward when we do it for TV"

"Yeah, we could… but will we?"

He sits next to me and smiles. "We should"

"But will we?"

"Yes, we will"

"Well, okay then"

He rakes his fingers through my hair and leans in closer. We both smile and laugh slightly. We kiss. He pulls away after about 10 seconds and laughs slightly.

"We can't do this" I say

"It just doesn't feel right"

"I know" I say. I stand up and walk around the room

"We're best friends" he adds and stands up.

"We're both are in a relationship with people we love"

He stands behind me and turns me around. He pulls me in and kisses me… just like we are supposed to next week. "Good luck" he says as our lips separate.

I laugh slightly and hit him gently on the chest.

"What?" he asks

"Nothing, just… that was good"

"Good enough for next week?"

"Yeah, it is"

"Thank god!"

"Are we going to do the rest of them?"

"I don't think we should… not like the scripts say"

"Then how?"

"I think, instead of what this all says, it should be scuttle… like the first one"

"Yeah, that could work"

"We'll talk to Teddy and the Creative Team on Sunday… see if we can change it around"

"Yeah"

Half an hour later, I receive a text message from Jay.

"see u in 2wks xx" the text message reads

"Huh…" I say

"What's huh?" John asks

"Nothing" I reply

"Tell me… I want to know"

"You know Jay"

"Yeah"

"He just texted me"

"And…"

"It says 'see you in 2 weeks'"

"Huh…"

"Exactly!"

"Is he still doing TNA?" John asks

"I'm not sure, I haven't been able to watch it for a while"

"Understandable"

"Yeah"

"Guess you'll find out in two weeks"

"Yep… just have to wait and see"

"You could ask him?"

"He wouldn't tell me… he prefers to leave everything to the element of surprise… I learnt that a long time ago"

"And you hate surprises"

"And he knows that"

"I'm going to get some sleep"

"Alright, night John, see you in the morning"

"Night Zoe" he finishes as he closes his eyes.

A few minutes later, he starts snoring. I laugh slightly and get some sleep of my own. Night amigos, it was a hectic night, see you Sunday for the Royal Rumble.


	40. Royal Rumble

22nd January 2009: Royal Rumble

Championship match tonight. Have an aching head from Tuesday night… it's weird, you don't realize you are in serious pain until you wake up the next morning, and it's like… "What the fuck happened last night? Damn my head hurts… oh shit, I have stitches in the back of my head and blood in my hair!" then someone will explain what happened and it'll all come back to you… "Oh!"

Anyways, let's get the match done with. Just before the entrances, the title is announced as 'vacant' after what happened backstage with Vickie, etc. During my entrance (which is before Maryse's), Maryse does a behind attack once I'm ringside, just came off the ramp. One or two of the stitches come undone and blood enters my hair at a rapid rate. Maryse enters the ring and taunts. I look up at her and put my hand to my head. I pull it away seeing the blood on my hand. "Shit!" I say quietly to myself. I force myself up and roll into the ring. I sit in the corner and the referee comes over to check on me.

"Do you want to go through this? Are you okay?" he asks

"I'll be fine, I'm not backing out of this" I reply, holding my head

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, start this match"

"Okay" he finishes and calls for the match to start

I stand up, tie my hair back and shake the pain out of my mind.

As Maryse and I were about the living daylights out of each other, we are interrupted by none other than Vickie in the wheelchair, with Chavo.

"Excuse me!" she yells into the microphone and the sold out arena boos her. "I said EXCUSE ME!" she yells again and the crowd boos louder. "This match isn't heated up enough… it needs something… this is now a Falls Count Anywhere match, oh and Zoe, if you lose you won't get a rematch… because you aren't technically champion… good luck" she finishes and ends it with an evil laugh.

I scream out "WHAT?" and punch the turnbuckle in frustration. We grapple up in the middle of the ring. She lets go and run to ringside. I follow and she grabs the chair she attacked me with on Tuesday night. I freeze and she shows an evil grin.

"Fine, hit me, hit me hard with that chair… make sure that the sharp bit cuts me open bad… I dare you" I tell her

She swings and I duck, missing me completely. With me behind her she turns to face me, holding the chair near her face… DROPKICK ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR! The flat, steel part of the chair hits her down, and my feet only just missed the chard part of it. That was fucking luck! I call the ref down and go for the pin… only a one count. I go under the ring looking for my sledgehammer… on the last side I look, there it is… my sledgehammer! By this time Maryse is back up with chair in hand. It's battle of the weapons… sledgehammer verses steel chair… bring it on! She swings her chair and I hit it out of her hands with my sledgehammer. Her face turns into shock. I smile and laugh slightly.

"My turn" I tell her. I swing the sledgehammer and she runs… she runs like hell. Up the ramp, on the stage, through the curtain & backstage we go! We go pass George, Frankie, Jenny and Scotty… all members of the Creative Team.

"We gotta talk later" I tell them as I walk pass

Another attack from behind… McCool and Natalya. Great… a 3 on 1 with sledgehammer… awesome! Maria, Sera and Kim come in and start attacking McCool and Natalya… at which point Victoria comes along and evens the odds. Maryse picks me up and we head further backstage. Along the way we are hit with everything in sight, and I keep getting the worst of it.

10 minutes later (which included 2 Vintage Kicks, 1 Suicidal Bomb, 5 Maryse's kicks & 3 French Kiss DDTs) the match comes to an end. Maryse sets me up for another French Kiss DDT and hits it onto a steel chair.

"1, 2, 3… ring the bell" Charles Robinson counts. He hands Maryse the title belt and holds up her hand. She celebrates and the camera turns to me who is lying, knocked out, on the backstage floor with blood pouring from the open stitches.

Later that night, I'm all stitched up… again… and awake. It's time for Edge verses Jeff Hardy, WWE Championship, no disqualification. During the match, near the start of it, me & Matt are watching it for a monitor.

"I got to go do this" Matt says and stands up

"Do what?"

"Keep watching, read this… you'll understand" Matt says and hands me his storyline script for the next month

"Okay"

"Love ya" he says, kisses me on the cheek and heads out towards the stage

"Love you too" I respond and start reading through the storyline script. It comes to a certain point. "Oh man, this is bad" I say to myself and focus on the monitor again. At which point, it happens. WHAM! Matt hits Jeff with the steel chair. Edge gets the pin… 1, 2, 3… and it's over.

Oh I forgot to say, not long before that match, John & I did talk to Teddy and the Creative Team, and it is all sorted out. They agreed with us… with everything… even when I mentioned that it was extremely simular to the Matt and Amy stuff. That's one thing with John, he's always very convincing, very good when it comes to debates, arguments and everything along those lines.

After the main event, we hit the showers and head back to the hotel. Tonight I'm back with Matt. We don't have much 'fun', since I'm super banged up from tonight… also pissed! I mean, I was so focused on my storyline with John that I had no idea of how my match was going to go down, I went into my match not knowing what was going to go down… but in the end that produced a heck of a match… if I went into that match knowing what was going to go down, the match wouldn't have been that violent, that brutal and that much of an awesome match. But then, I lost the match, my title & a rematch. The rematch is the main reason I'm pissed off!

And now, to sleep with Matt, in his arms… night!


	41. Tables, Ladders and Chairs!

24th January 2009: Tables, Ladders and Chairs… Oh No!

Let's get right into tonight's match… wow, I'm in the main event… well, it is TLC… this is awesome! Tonight, I face… and end… Katie-Lee Burchill in Tables, Ladders and Chairs (TLC). This will be my last huge match against Katie-Lee… with have been in some of the most extreme divas matches in WWE history which we both are very proud of… but it's time for that to come to a close, we will still be in matches if we have to verse each other… whether it's a tag match, singles or anything… but our rivalry is coming to an end, and it comes to an end… tonight! So, enough talking about it… let's get to it!

It's about 5 minutes before me & John have to do our promo.

"You ready for this?" John asks

"Think so, are you?" I ask

"Yeah… let's get this done"

Promo the camera shows me and John backstage just before my match.

"You ready for this?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm ready"

"Are you sure? You are really banged up from Sunday… so are you sure?"

"I know I'm a bit hurt here and there, but I made this match tonight, I'm not backing out of it, so I'm sure" I reply

"Zoe, you're on" the event manager tells me

"Alright, I'll see you afterwards, hopefully" I say and start walking towards the stage.

"Yeah… Zoe, wait" John says and runs up behind me.

Here we go… he spins me around and we kiss. We hear the crowd cheer and the commentary say "They kissed, they finally kissed". Our lips fall apart.

"Good luck" John says and smiles

"Thanks" I respond and walk toward the stage. "Wow" I say quietly to myself.

John continues the smile and watches me leave. I leave the camera shot and Mike enters.

"What was that?" Mike asks John

John wipes his mouth. "What was what?"

"You know what"

"That… that was nothing"

Mike shakes his head and the promo ends.

Match our entrances end, and for the first time in a few months I hear my name without hearing "the WWE Divas Champion" in front of it… it was weird. We start with a quick lock up, which she breaks by slapping the back of my head, right where the stitches are. Fuck that hurt! We lock up again and she gets me in a side headlock. I quickly elbow her in the ribs a couple of times to get out of the headlock. I push her towards the ropes and… ECW Monkey Flip! I head out and grab a couple of chairs. By the time I get back in the ring she is back up. I hold one of the chairs up and I'm about to swing it at her when she dropkicks the chair which hits me in the face. It knocks me down, and she goes out to grab a ladder… now you can tell that she wants this to finish quick. She sets up the ladder under the 'feud ending object'. By the time that she's set the ladder up, I'm back up with the chair in my hand.

"Come on, come on" I say

She turns around and I hit her over the head with the chair. She falls to the canvas and a grin comes to my face. I put one chair under her head and use the other chair to hit her on the head. I put chair down and grab a table from the outside. I set it up near the ladder at which point she gets up. We battle in the ring with punches, kicks, forearms… everything!

The match goes on for a good, solid 15 to 20 minutes when we battle on top of the ladder, she gets hung up on the ladder rung and I unhook the 'feud ending object'. During the match, I go through a table… this I because I put her on the table I set up in the ring, I go on top of the ladder and I go for a Suicidal Bomb, she rolls off the table & I go through it. But because she was also hurt, she couldn't take much advantage on the situation. Oh, and we both got cut open during the match… nothing huge, just enough for there to be some blood running down our faces.

ECW goes off the air and we shake hands in the middle of the ring. This was a huge match of our careers… it's the end of one thing but a start of another. What some of the WWE Universe doesn't realize is that once the cameras go off, we are the best of friends… we are just about forced to because we see each other night in and night out. When we aren't doing shows in America we all travel on the same bus, so in order to survive on the road, we hang out, we laugh, we have fun and all get along… one way or the other. And they are all really good people!

Oh, and since me & John sorted things out with Teddy and the Creative team, the kiss that was originally planned for the end of that match didn't happen.

Not on Smackdown! this week, but I still hang around to watch it. Tonight officially starts the feud between Matt and Jeff. It's a shame, but it's good too because Matt hasn't been in the big storyline pictures. It's a shame because it does bring up some personal issues and horrible memories. Like tonight, Matt sits in the middle of the ring, with the chair he hit Jeff with and talks about when Jeff's house burnt down and his dog, Jack, who died in the fire. Jack was Jeff's best friend… and when his house burnt down, he was getting the Hardy symbol tattooed on his upper back, and the first thing he said to Matt after Matt told him that his house was on fire was "get Jack, just get him out of there…" but the flames were too fierce to get in there to get him. When the fire was put out and Jeff went to see what was left, he found Jack's burnt remains, in the laundry room in the position he would sleep in… everything Jeff had ever owned was gone, including his best friend. Matt turned heel at the Royal Rumble, but tonight really sets it in stone. Oh, plus… Matt is no longer part of the ECW roster… he is a full time Smackdown! superstar.

Also, during the time watching Smackdown! I got my head glued up! Since the cut I received on ECW wasn't deep enough for stitches, it got glued… which happens a lot in the WWE because it is the easiest, most effective and quickest way to close up a cut. It's one of the reasons why you would see someone cut open one week & have only a band aid on where the cut was & then the next week, not a mark on them… sometimes even quicker than that… sometimes you wouldn't see a mark on them the next week after they had blood running down their face. Plus, there is no pain at all with the glue, when with stitches you have a needle and thread going through your skin over and over again… with no anaesthetic.

After Smackdown! is over it's back to the hotel, then 4 days of live events, starting tomorrow. Tonight my roommate is, once again John Morrison. Man, I just keep being put with him! Also got another text from Jay… "Nice kiss you & John had & great match tonight, see ya in 2 weeks… it's been delayed for a week!". Still don't know what he means, I talked to Teddy earlier and he said that Jay isn't scheduled to return, then asked Vickie the same thing and nothing… hmm… is one of them lying to me? Guess we have to wait for those 2 weeks to find out. Night boys and girls, see ya next week!


	42. Are You Sure You Haven't Hired Him?

31st January 2009: Match Made in Heaven

ECW again… as a manager! John Morrison (with me & Mike as his managers) verses Evan Bourne (with no managers). Man, that's a huge disadvantage on Evan. I find it a bit weird because I'm hanging around the bad guys, yet I'm still considered a good guy… when I would've thought that since I'm with the bad guys that the crowd would see me as bad, or see them as good guys now… but nothing! Anyways, let's get to the match!

John's entrance hits… slo-mo time! The crowd begins to boo… all until Evan's entrance starts & the crowd just goes crazy!

Long story short, John won… with some help from Mike & myself. During the match, Mike grabs Evan's ankle, tripping him & not allowing him to gain momentum of the ropes for a high impact move… oh, and while the referee was telling me to get off the apron, Mike pushed Evan off the top turnbuckle when he was going for his Air Bourne (his shooting star press). And to finish it all off, I distracted Evan… hehehe, it's what I get for wearing what I was! Which then John rolled Evan up for the 3 count… grabbing the tights! John quickly rolled out the ring & we all celebrated the ring up the ramp.

I then went to talk to Teddy… off camera!

"Teddy, are you sure you didn't hire Jay?"

"Yes, positive"

"Okay"

"Why? Did he say something?"

"Yeah… here I'll show you… he texted this right after ECW finished last week…" I say and pull out my phone to show Teddy the text I got from Jay last week

"Huh, that's strange"

"Teddy, you're not lying to me, right?"

"Zoe, I'm not lying, I did not hire him"

"Okay, thanks Teddy… that's all I needed. I'll see you next week" I say and leave his office

Smackdown! time! Tonight, its divas tag action… Maria & Me vs. Maryse & McCool. Long story short… in other words, I can't be bothered writing it up… we lose. How… well, French Kiss basically… on me for the 3 count. Maria was knocked, badly, off the apron so she couldn't make the save… she actually banged her head really bad… there's a proper lump on her head… plus she said fuck when she hit the floor holding her head. Wrestlers only say fuck at certain points… if they messed up a high spot of their match, when they lose by roll-up or when they get hurt… bad, usually on the head… either that or they are pissed off! Take your pick!

Time to talk to Vickie… like Teddy, this conversation is off camera.

"Vickie, can I talk to you?" I ask as I walk into her office

"Sure Zoe, what seems to be the problem?"

"I just want to clear sometime up, that's been annoying the heck out of me"

"Go ahead"

"Have you hired anyone new to this brand in the past… month or so?"

"I haven't… but I heard Teddy has"

"Do you know who he's hired?"

"Yes…"

"Can you tell me?"

"That, I can't do"

"Oh come on!"

"Do you have an idea about who it could be?" she asks

"Yeah… which is why I want to know for sure"

"Who do you think it could be?"

"Well, Jay Reso"

"Really? Huh…"

"It's him, isn't it?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out"

"Damn it…" I say and breathe deeply. "Okay, I'll just wait… thanks Vickie, you've… uhh… made things a bit clearer… I'll catch ya next week" I finish and leave her office

Guess that's all I can do… let's see what happens. Now to head back to the hotel that I'll be staying at tonight before I head off to the next event. Roommate tonight… oh, it isn't John… it's… it's… Jack Swagger… great! A sleepless night is ahead for me… fact, Jack is the loudest & most annoying snorer EVER! Oh, there better be some drinks up there in the bar fridge… then maybe I'll be able to sleep. THANK GOD! Beer & orange vodka is going on my tab tonight!

Night amigos… I going to drink until it knocks me out… so bye for now! Update you all next week… we'll see if my theory is right!


	43. What? I Dont Even Get A Hug?

7th February 2009: Theory Check

I arrive to ECW early and look around backstage. I check the locker rooms, see if there are any more names on the doors… but nothing. Jay texted me again and said "see you later"… I received it earlier today & I haven't seen him yet. I'm not on Smackdown! this week, so I hope he doesn't mean that he'll be on Smackdown! because I'm heading straight to the hotel once ECW has finished for the night. Tonight I'm only doing a promo or two with John… wow, easy night for me! It's all just adding to the storyline we have. John is on the card for the first match on ECW… it's a rematch from last week… John Morrison vs. Evan Bourne. There was a promo to start off the show… the Abraham Washington Show! Mine & John's promo is right before his match.

Promo the camera starts shooting me & John walking around backstage… towards the stage… holding each other's hand.

"Alright, I have to go beat Evan… again!" John says

"Okay…" I reply

"I'll see you afterwards…" he says, and rakes my hair back

"Yeha" I say as our noses touch. I stop myself from laughing, knowing what is coming up next.

We kiss quickly and his music starts. I bite my bottom lip as he walks through the curtain, ready for his match and he starts his normal entrance.

Promo end!

John ended up losing his match to Evan's Air Bourne. It was a good match… especially for the first match on the card. During the match… _he_ arrives.

(Off camera, near the end of John's match) I walk out of the woman's locker room, texting on my phone.

"Hey Zoe" I hear from someone behind me

"Hey" I reply, not looking to see who it is

"Oi!" he says

I turn around. "What?" I say then realize who it is and I smile. It's Jay!

"What… I don't even get a hug?" he says and laughs slightly

We hug. When we let go of each other I slap him a few times on his arm.

"What was that for?" he asks

"You out of all people know I hate not knowing & surprises" I reply

"Yeah, I know that… I just thought it will be funny!"

I laugh slightly. "I hate you!"

(John's match offically ends) The event manager comes up to me. "Zoe, we can shoot the promo now"

"Okay… I'll finish hating you later" I say and walk towards John's locker room where the promo will be shot.

"Okay, so you know what you got to do?" the event manager asks

"Yeah!" John and I reply

"Good, good… positions!"

I enter John's locker room, with John. I scruff up my hair.

"How do I look?" I ask John

"Like you just had some dirty fun!" he replies then laughs slightly

"Awesome!"

"And go!" the event manager says

Promo

I walk out the locker room with scuffed up hair and my tank top above my bra. I look up and down the hallway before I fully step out of the locker room.

"That was great" I say and pull my tank top down

"Yeah, it defiantly was… we should do it again, sometime… very, very soon" John replies as he walks out behind me.

We kiss a few times, quickly.

"I'll see you next time then" I say, running my finger down his chest

"Okay!" he replies and smiles

"Bye" I say and walk away

"Wow" John says to himself and walks back into his locker room

Promo finished!

"That was awesome guys, great work" the event manager tells me & John once the cameras stop rolling

"Thanks man" we reply and the event manager walks away

"Do you know his name?" John asks

"Not a clue" I reply

"Neither"

We both laugh slightly.

"We should find out his name" John adds

"Yeah, we should"

"I'll see you next week"

"Yeah, see you then"

John grabs his bag and heads to the hotel. I look around, searching for Jay… can't find him anywhere, until I look up on one of monitors. I laugh slightly and watch.

Jay pulled off a great promo then a great main event match. After the main event match, the promo me & John shot outside his locker room plays.

I grab my bags, head to the hotel, get relaxed, get ready for the night ahead and read through my next week's stuff. The door knob turns and Jay walks in.

"Hey" he says and puts his bags down

"Hey" I reply and continue reading, without looking up

"What ya doing?" he asks and sits on the other bed

"Just seeing what I have to do next week… you?"

"Nothing… just relaxing after my first night on ECW"

"Cool" I respond

"Yep… you don't really hate me, do ya?"

"Nah, I'm just mad at you"

"Understandable"

"Yep" I say and put the book of paper down, after finishing it

"Hey, do you wanna go get a quick bite to eat… I haven't ate since breakfast" he asks

"Sure" I answer

We leave the hotel in search for something quick to eat. We find a little take-away Chinese place walking distance from the hotel and grab some food from there. On the way there, we get stopped by a few fans.

"Zoe, Christian… can we get your autograph?" a group asks, running up to us

"Sure thing amigos" I reply and start signing

Jay starts signing some too.

"Are you and Morrison together or not?" one of the fans asks

"Do you want to know the honest truth or what the television wants you to think?" I reply with the question

"Honest truth"

"Alright… me & John aren't together, it's all part of a storyline, we are great friends, and that's it" I answer

"But you came out of his locker room looking like you and him just had some fun in there"

"Yeah, I did… but I was only in there for about 10 seconds, maybe less, it was all just to shoot the promo"

"But you guys kissed"

"Yep, that is true"

"And Matt's fine with that"

"Yeah… he knows it's a storyline, it's work"

Jay's stomach begins to rumble. I laugh slightly.

We get a few photos in and head off to the Chinese take-out place.

"We love you Christian!" the girls scream as we walks across the road… oh yeah, the fans were all girls!

We get our food and head back to the hotel to eat our quick dinner. We then watch a few movies and fall asleep with the television on. Night amigos!


	44. We Are Done

14th February 2009: A Complete Change of Plans… And On Valentine's Day!

"They want to break us up" John says, running up to me as I enter the arena.

"WHAT?" I yell, dropping my bags

"I hope there wasn't anything fragile in there" he says, taking it completely off topic

"There wasn't … but they want to break us up? How? When? Why?"

"Smackdown! tonight. I don't know why, they just are"

"Wait, so you're going to be on Smackdown! tonight?"

"Yeah, we have a tag match"

"Against who?"

"I would've told you just then if I knew"

"So, we have no idea who we are versing"

"Correct"

"Great!"

"The match was a last minute thing"

"I would understand my night ahead better if I knew who I am facing later"

"So would I, but we can do this, just remember that"

"I know, I know"

"Let's just get through this … anyways, we've had a good, fun time"

"Yeah, we have" I reply and smile

At that moment, the event manager comes over… yeah, I still don't have a clue of what his name is, they should really wear name tags or something! "I guess the creative team has told you the news"

"Yep" John replies

"But how is this going to go down? Are we going to get into a 'fight' or what?" I ask

"So they didn't tell you how they are going to break you guys up?"

"Nope"

"Well, what's going to happen is on ECW, you, John, are going to be at ringside during Zoe's match against Katie-Lee. When Zoe has the pin, you will be up the apron which would distract the referee. You are up on the apron because Katie-Lee has the first part of the pin, but Zoe is going to reverse it into a pin for her but you won't see it … then once you get off the apron after being ordered out by the referee, Katie-Lee will get the 3 count. Zoe then blames you for everything and we'll go from there" the event manager explains … at least someone around here knows where my storylines are going, since the papers I was reading through last week were wrong!

"Okay" John says with a bit on uncertainty in his voice

"You got it?" he asks

"Yep"

"Zoe, you got it?"

"Yep … Katie goes for pin, John gets up on the apron to distract the ref, I reverse, John's ordered out, Katie reverses and gets the pin… then I blame John for everything… got it!"

He smiles … "Okay, good luck guys, Zoe, you got second on the card"

"Thanks" I finish as he walks to find more people to tell what's happening… oh, I hate it when the creative team decides to change the plans at the last minute!

Well, that wrapped up the ending of the match, all explained right there, so I ain't explaining it all again. But we did do a promo that was shown at the end of ECW … and it went a little like this…

Promo

We stand, facing each other, anger on my face, outside his locker room.

"You made me lose my match" I yell

"The referee was in the way of my view and I couldn't see that you reversed the pin" he responds, yelling back

"So what you're saying is that… I lost my match, that I should have won… easily… because the referee was in your way"

"Exactly"

"You're taller than Charles, you should be able to see over his head"

"I know, and I'm sorry"

I turn my back to him and rake my hair back in anger and frustration. I shake my head and take a few steps away from him. He turns me around and kisses me, just like our first on camera kiss.

"You know, just because you kiss me, isn't going to stop me for being mad at you" I say as our kiss stops

"I know, but it's getting there" he replies and quickly kisses me again. "Oh, Happy Valentine's Day Zoe"

"You too"

Promo end

Smackdown! starts with a little preview of our match, with question marks on our opponents faces. Great, there goes my chance of knowing who I'm versing. Unless I ask Vickie … nah, she won't tell me. I'll just wait.

We do our entrance, me not as happy as normal. We get in the ring and wait for our opponents to come out. Maryse's music hits as she makes her way onto the stage, with MY title belt in her grasp. I give her an evil glare as she makes her way into the ring and taunt me with the belt. Now, who's the guy on this team?

Suspense fills the sold out arena in Charlotte, North Carolina. Oh yeah, we're in Hardy & Flair country tonight. Gotta love that.

Live for the Moment by Monster Magnet blasts through the speakers and my jaw drops … I'm versing my husband for the first time since learning the basics of a match. Looking up to the stage I see an evil grin form on his face. Oh, he is so sexy when he's evil!

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word, that this match up, is now an intergender match" the announcer says just before the referee rings the bell

"Great" I say to myself, looking at my husband standing across the ring from me

Matt heads out on the apron and so does John. Me and Maryse start the match up the traditional way with a lock up. We break the hold when nobody gets the upper strength over the other. She backs up to her corner and Matt tags himself in. It's time to dance. We walk up to each other.

"Now just remember what you're supposed to do" he tells me

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do" I respond

To the camera, people in the crowd and at home, we make it look like Matt's 'chatting me up' and that I'm going along with it.

"Wait, you don't know?" Matt asks with concern

"I don't know, I only just found out I had a mix tag match like 2 hours ago, didn't know who the hell I was versing until you and Maryse came out" I say and run my finger up and down his chest

"Okay, just slap me and we'll take it from there"

"Really?"

"Yeah, good one too" he says and points to his cheek

I smile and slap him. My hand starts to sting and a red hand mark begins to show on his cheek. Under his breath he says "Irish whip, your corner". I Irish whip him towards my corner, which he reverses and whips me into my own corner. He goes for his corner clothesline bulldog, but I swing my legs up and kick him in the face. John tags himself in, but I quickly climb up to the top turnbuckle. Matt turns around in a dizzy fashion. I jump, land on his shoulders and hit him with a hurricarana. I go for the pin, but no pin is counted, since I'm not the legal person on the team.

"What?" I yell at the referee

"John tagged in"

John walks in and goes for the pin on Matt. Only a one count. I walk out onto the apron. The match continues for about 10 minutes, up until John is in an abdomen stretch submission, and instead of me going in there to break it up, I walk out, and John is left there to tap. I found out I was to walk out on the match when Matt was Irish whipped into my corner, John distracted the referee and I pull on Matt's hair, which then he said "Ow, that hurts, the ending of the match is you walk out on John and the whole match, I'll smile at ya when it's time to do that". I just said okay and let go of his hair, as John just stopped distracting the ref. So that's what I did, I walked out on the match. I stay on the stage and watch as John submits. Once backstage, I'm then told I have to do one last promo with John, which is full on argument, then I break it off. Great, I'm the one that has to break it all off!

Promo

"What the hell was that out there?" John yells, holding his ribs

"What the hell was that?" I yell back

"Yeah"

"What the hell was that? I'll tell you what it was… it's called payback"

"Payback? Payback for what?"

"Like you don't know"

"I don't, tell me, educate me"

"You made me lose a match against a diva who is right near the bottom of the diva standing ladder, I was at the top and quite comfortable where I was … then, when you made me lose that match, the only person below me is Jillian Hall"

"So what? You have a rematch at the next pay-per-view for the title you lost to Maryse"

"No I don't, since technically I wasn't champion at the start of the match where I, in my mind, was defending my title … in the past couple of weeks I have gone from the top to the bottom, and it's all thanks to you"

"So now what?"

"I can't continue my career like that"

Silence comes between us for a few moments

"We are finished, done, over, finito… adios John" I say and walk off

Promo end

I stay backstage to watch the rest of Smackdown!. Jeff has a match, which Matt interferes. Once Matt is finished doing all the stuff he needs to do, we head home (oh, I love wrestling in our home state, no hotel bed for me tonight, hehehe) for our own little bit of fun. Hehehe! Well, it is Valentine's Day… well, now Valentine's Night. We give each other the Valentine's gift we got for each other… okay, Matt is the hardest person to buy something for, he literally has everything he could ever want, but that's when the greatness of having friends who can ask him anything without him expecting a thing… thanks Shane and Shannon … so yeah, I was able to get him a little something that he loved, and he got me a golden charm bracelet. With Matt, you can easily tell when he actually loves something, or if he's putting on a fake smile to make someone else happy … what I got him, he truly loved, and I can't even remember what I got him, all I remember is the look on his face and the love shown in his eyes when he got it, that was awesome.

After hours of… sex… we full asleep in our own bed, in our own house… which is one of the best feelings to me in my heavy scheduled life. So night peoples, update ya next time, adios.


	45. Nothing to Do, At All!

21st February 2009: Starting Something Different… Maybe

Well, this is the week where I have zero idea of what my storylines are, zero idea what I'm doing this week, zero idea of where my WWE career is going. I walk into the arena and find the card for the night on ECW. Nothing for me. Great! I wait for hours, knowing that I'm not needed for a while tonight (note: for ECW, we have to be at the arena at 4pm). The Smackdown! card isn't put up until about 7pm (note: for Smackdown!, we have to be at the arena for 6:30pm). It's a weird way to work, but it's just how it is… for Raw it's 5pm to be at the arena, and all pay-per-views it's 3pm. Just how it is!

Anyways, time to continue waiting.

7pm comes along and I read tonight's Smackdown! card … nothing! Great! So I could be at the 24 hour gym or eating dinner or even be at home… but instead, I'm here, not being needed for anything. Time to go and talk to the creative team.

"Hey, Frankie" I yell out as I walk into the Creative Office (I'm serious, they called it that)

"Hey Zoe" he responds

"Where's the others?" I ask, only seeing Frankie in the office

"Out getting dinner and stuff, I wasn't hungry"

"Oh, okay… I need some info"

"Let me guess… you want to know about your next storylines"

"Yeah, I looked at both cards for tonight and nothing, what's up with that?"

"Hey, I thought about doing a diva verses superstar match, you verses John, but that didn't go through"

"Damn it"

"Yeah, that would've been a cool match… but if it did go through, it would be more like a match to fill in a small time slot or something, would be a match that's short and sweet"

"Understandable … but do you have anything at all for me, for the next few weeks even, even if it's just random matches instead of storylines?"

"Yes… you're next storyline is regaining your 'top of the diva ladder' spot, like starting near the bottom and working your way up, but only going through the Smackdown! divas… your next match is next week, on ECW, you're versing Katie-Lee, then on Smackdown! you will be versing Victoria… and we'll go from there"

I smile. "Good, thanks Frankie"

"No problem"

"Wait, do I regain the title in the end?"

"Yep"

"Sweet"

Zack Ryder walks in. "Yo, Frankie, we need to talk, for real"

"Uhh, I'll get going, thanks again" I say and start walking towards the door

"See you next week" Frankie replies

"Yep" I say and walk out

I head to the hotel in the little rental car… Matt can catch a ride with someone else! Plus, I don't think that Matt's my roommate this week anyways… damn it! I open my hotel room door and there, lying on one of the single sized beds, Swagger. Great! Urgh.

"Hey Jack"

"Hey Zoe" he says with his speech impediment

I throw my bag towards my bed and slam the door behind me. I walk to my bed and collapse onto it.

"You okay Zoe?" he asks

"Yep, just fine"

"Oh, okay then"

I raise my head and see the hotel little bar fridge. I smile, get up, and open it. I search though the shelves, trying to find a decent drink. I pull out a couple bottle of cheap lager and some flavoured vodka… not orange flavoured, unfortunately. I lie back on my bed and begin drinking them.

"Oh that's better" I say to myself

Jack shakes his head and goes to sleep.

An hour later, with all that alcohol gone, Swagger begins snoring his head off.

"Oh, I am so glad I drank that much" I say and sleep.

Night!


	46. Flashback Realisation

28th February 2009: Officially Starting My New Storyline

Well, let's get this started & ended. On both ECW and Smackdown! tonight. Yay, double whammy. Well, it's time to get ECW up and running. Promo time.

Promo

"We now go to our broadcast partner, Josh Matthews. Josh, what do you have for us?" Taz announces

"Thanks guys, tonight I'm joined with Zoe Hardy" Josh says

I enter into the camera shot, smiling

"Zoe, what is next for you? You've lost your title, you weren't allowed a rematch, you're no longer with John Morrison, what's next?" Josh asks

"Firstly, I was never with the 'Tuesday Night Delight' John Morrison, and he's not a delight. Secondly, why did you have to bring up the bad parts of my career so far? Why didn't you mention stuff like becoming the Divas champion in just over one month? Or that I'm of the most extreme divas in the history of this business? Why not that stuff? Why Josh? Why?" I ask

"I don't know"

"You're not used to being on the other side of the questions, are you Josh?"

"No, Zoe, I'm not"

"That's what I thought, but it's okay, it is okay… so what was your question for me?"

"What's next for you?"

"Uhh, honestly I don't know. Later tonight I have another match against Katie-Lee Burchill, you know the one that hasn't changed their look since last Halloween. Yeah. Uhh, guess we'll just see what comes up next. I'm willing to face anyone that gets in my way to becoming a 2 time… 2 time… WWE Divas Champion. It doesn't matter if you're a diva, a superstar, or a Vickie Guerrero… now here comes the part where everybody needs to take notice, because this is my word… it doesn't matter who you are, what your reputation is, nickname, whatever… get in my way, consider yourself beaten… by me. But, right now, I have myself a match to get ready for, time to get ready to win" I say and pause for a couple of seconds. "See ya Josh" I finish and leave the camera shot

"Thanks Zoe, back to you Taz" Josh finishes

Promo end

I head back to the dressing rooms and Jay runs up to me.

"Wow" he says

"Wow what?" I respond

"Wow, you look amazing, and wow, that was an amazing promo. Did you really mean it?"

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, would just keep an eye on that chest hair of yours. Thank you again, and yeah, I guess so, I'll go with whatever storylines I'm in, do my best and get my title back" I reply

"Chest hair? What chest hair? My chest is smooth"  
"Well, if I was you, I would check that theory over again"

He pulls his neckline on his t-shirt out and looks down at his chest. "Oh"

I walk past him and start walking towards my dressing room. "Look, we'll talk more later, I need to get into my ring gear and get stretched out. Don't want to strain a muscle during my match" I say and get ready.

"Sure, okay" Jay finishes

Match (ECW)

Entrances finish and the referee calls for the bell to start the match. She laughs an evil Halloween laugh, which I respond with a bitch slap. Redness forms on her left cheek and she starts to get mad. Just as I like her. We trade forearms, kicks and chops, until I hit the ECW Monkey Flip. I quickly hit her with an Enzigury and go for the pin. Only a two count. We hit the opposite ropes and hit each other with the same clothesline move. Both of us are bumped badly on the canvas, right in the centre of the ring. The referee begins to count us out. It gets to 5 before either of us move. I get up first and see that she isn't quite up yet. I head to the corner and set up for my Vintage Kick. Katie-Lee gets up… and… BAM! She's completely knocked out, the Vintage Kick just knocked Katie-lee Burchill out. I go for a pin.

"1, 2, 3… ring the bell" the referee calls

My victory music hits and I raise my arms in victory. I make my way up the ramp and backstage, knowing that I am officially on my way to getting my title back.

"Hey again" Jay says as I walk through the curtain

"Hey" I reply

"Great match"

"Thanks, do you have a match later?"

"Nope, I've done the stuff I needed to do tonight"

"Cool, so why haven't you headed back to the hotel?" I ask and grab a towel to wipe my face

"I wanted to watch the rest of the show"

"That's cool, well I still got Smackdown! to do"

"Who are you facing on Smackdown!"

"I can't remember, I'll check the board"

We walk down the hallway to the boards for the night. I scan the Smackdown! one and see that I'm versing Lisa (Victoria). The original plan was to verse Kara (Cherry), but she's been released, so that isn't going to work out. Shows how much I keep up with who gets released and hired in this company!

"Uhh, Lisa" I say

"Cool, good luck" Jay says

"Thanks"

"I'll see you later" he says and leaves

"Yeah, see ya" I finish

Smackdown! time! Yay!

I head out of the divas locker room in my other ring attire outfit and run into my sexy husband.

"Hey hun" I say

"Hey babe" he replies

We kiss quickly

"I was just coming to find you" he says

"Really? Why's that?" I ask

"Because I wanted you see you, I haven't seen you in about 2 hours"

"Aww, was it the hardest 2 hours of your life?"

"Of course it was"

"You're too sweet, so stop it… be you!"

"But I am being me… I'm just extremely happy to see you"

"Oh, okay then… hey, I have to go now… match"

"Fine… but to my watch, you still have 5 minutes"

"And I wish your watch didn't run out of battery 5 minutes ago"

"It's not out of battery"

"Really? I can't hear it ticking"

He puts his watch up to his ear and hears nothing. "Fucking hell"

"I'll see you in 10"

"Fine"

"And, use the clock on your phone"

"Will do"

We kiss quickly and I head to the curtain for my match.

Match (Smackdown!)

Smackdown! comes back from commercial breaks and the match is on the way. It starts off very similar to my match on ECW. All except the evil Halloween laugh! Only other difference is that after trading forearms, kicks & chops, Victoria decided that she didn't need this and started to walk out. Okay, so if I take the win like this, it just wouldn't be me, nothing has been done, proven… sure it's a win, but not my sort of win. I step out onto ringside when the referee reaches 6 and chase after her. The referee restarts the count. I take a hit onto her upper-back and she gets knocked down onto the ramp. The referee counts 3. I pick Victoria up and drag her back to the ring. On the way down, she elbows me a few times in the ribs. Now she is in control of the match, she throws me back into the ring and I quickly get up before she gets into the ring. I bounce off the opposite ropes (to where she is) and hit her with a dropkick. She gets up and I hit her with another. And again. This goes on for a couple more times. I then head to the corner and set up my Vintage Kick. BAM! It hits perfectly! I head to the top rope and taunt. I look around at the sold out crowd in Memphis, Tennessee and very quickly remember the fun I had the last time I was here in this arena. I smile and go for my Suicidal Bomb. I hit it and go for the pin.

"1, 2, 3… ring the bell" referee Charles Robinson calls

I smile and the crowd goes wild. Every wrestler has their moment when they've realised they have made it and accomplished their childhood dream. I just experienced that moment when I was on the top rope. That was my moment. Not when I won the championship, not being involved in some of the most extreme matches in divas history. I head backstage and breathe deeply.

"Great match babe" Matt says as soon as I get pasted the curtain area

"Thanks hun" I reply

We kiss

Smackdown! finishes a couple hours later and everyone has left the building. I hang around, which means Matt did too. Once the ring crew starts taking the ring apart I head to ringside and jump over the barricade. I sit in the very same seat I sat in about 10 years earlier.

"You okay babe?" Matt asks as he takes the seat next to me

"Yeah, just having little flashbacks" I reply and stare

"What are they about?"

"When I came to live in America, the first live event I went to was in this arena, I was in this very seat, and watched one of the greatest live events I've ever been to"

"What matches were there?"

"The main event was Shawn Michaels verses British Bulldog, there was also Jay verses Jeff, which was originally supposed to be you and Jeff verses Jay and Adam, but Adam was extremely ill so the match was changed or something"

"I remember that, I got a call from Vince the night before telling me that I won't be needed for the live event because of Adam's sickness"

"Yep… there was also Hunter verses Owen, Steve verses Glenn, and Chyna verses Mae Young" I finish and laugh. "I remember it all too well"

"Wait, was that the night where you and Jeff met?"

"Yep… then partied like hell at a local hotel"

"And you woke up next to Jay"

"Oh yes, one of the biggest hangovers in my life, not the biggest but it's up there" I say, smile and laugh

"I would think so"

"But that's all in the past, now I am the happiest I've ever been and married to you… it's everything I've ever wanted"

He puts his arm over my shoulders and kisses me on my forehead. "Do you want to get going?" he asks

"Not just yet, a couple more minutes" I reply and rest my head on his shoulder

"Okay"

We sit there in silence for a couple more minutes, watching the ring crew pack up everything, and me experiencing more flashbacks. We then head back to the hotel to sleep and get ready for our next live events. Night world! Next television event is No Way Out! Adios.


	47. No Way Out With An Old Mate

5th March 2009: No Way Out

Sigh, no match for me at this pay-per-view… but of course, Jeff and Matt do, which is why I'm here. Correction… Jeff does, Matt doesn't. Matt and I just watched the first match, which was the match Jeff was in. Then we (Matt, Jeff and I) headed out on the town of Seattle, Washington to find a good bite to eat and drink. Oh, Jeff lost his match by the way. Hunter won the Smackdown! Elimination Chamber. Out on the town, we bumped into some music greats, one in particular… Eddie Vedder. Now, I haven't mentioned it before to you amigos reading this, but me and Eddie go way back. I'll probably mention it in one of my next things, but yeah, we go way back. Further back than Matt and I. Not quite as back as Jeff and I, but still, way back!

So, we were at the bar, ordering our drinks… all beer. Eddie was sitting at the bar, drinking his wine, a few stools from where we were. He noticed me.

"Zoe? Clarkie girl, is that you?" he asks, putting down the wine

I look, hearing my name. I spot Eddie. "Eddie, buddy!" I say and walk over. "How have you been, man?"

"I've been well, you haven't changed a bit, how have you been?"

"Well, good… I haven't changed a bit, more like you haven't changed a bit"

"What's new with you then?"

"I got married"

"So you have changed?"

"Yeah… and I'm on the television weekly now, which is cool"

"How? Since when?"

"Wrestling, for about 6 or so months. You know I was wrestling the last time we saw each other"

"That is true. Wow. Where's your newish husband? Is it the guy you were telling me about?"

"Uhh, he's probably in the toilets or something. Yeah, it's that guy"

"So you guys finally tied the knot"

"Yep"

"Where was my wedding invite?"

"It got lost in the mail"

"So you did send me one?"

"No, I didn't… heck, my parents weren't even invited, nor was his dad. I was literally me, him, the priest, Jeff, Beth, Phil, Sera, Kim and John. That was it!"

"Did you get married in Vegas, again?"

"No, it was on one of the Jamaican islands. And don't even bring that Vegas thing up, I haven't been to Vegas since then"

"Wow, that's years… you would think that it would be written off by now"

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"

Jeff walks back from the bathrooms. Jeff sees Eddie and is star struck!

"Is that him there?" Eddie asks, pointing at Jeff

I look behind me, seeing that he's pointing at Jeff. "No, that's Jeff, Matt's brother"

"Matt being your husband"

"Yeah"

"Hey Jeff" Eddie yells, politely, waving at Jeff

He waves back and Matt walks past Jeff, and Jeff hits him gently. "Dude, it's Eddie!" Jeff says, all excitedly, pointing at Eddie and me

"Eddie who?" Matt asks, then sees where Jeff is pointing. "Oh my fucking god, it's Eddie"

"That's Matt" I tell Eddie

"I see" he replies. "hey matt" he yells, politely, and waves at Matt

They come running over with huge smiles on their faces.

"Huge fans of your work" Jeff says

"Thanks Jeff"

"Zoe, why did you never tell me that you know such a superstar?" Matt asks. "Amazing stuff Eddie, fucking amazing!" he says

"It's amazing how you don't listen to me" I say under my breath

Eddie hears what I said and laughs, then turns to Matt. "Thanks Matt, it's great to finally meet you, I've heard lots about you"

"All good stuff I hope" matt says

"The majority of it is" Eddie replies, laughs and drinks down some more wine.

We all talked for the rest to the night, well, until the bar closed. We drank a load of drinks and ate a load too. We talked our shit and parted ways at about 4 in the morning. Eddie back to his place and we went back to the hotel. We collapsed on the beds and feel straight to sleep, drunk! Night ladies and gentlemen, update you all on Tuesday.


	48. Me Old Pal

7th March 2009: Versing an Old Pal

Old pal … it's a weird way to put this. I mean this as this person isn't too much as a pal than a person who I've had a lot of history with in my time here so far. This person… Michelle McCool. Yeah, that's who I'm facing tonight on "Friday Night Smackdown!". Let's get straight into it!

Match The announcer does his job of announcing us while we complete our entrances. The bell rings and we face off for what most likely won't be the last time. She starts off with a small but effective push. I pause and smile for a second before returning it. This goes back and forth a few more times before she knees me in the gut. She takes me by the hair and drags me to the corner turnbuckle. Repeatedly, she smashes my face into the top turnbuckle. The referee begins the count until 5, where she steps back at 4. On my back, on the canvas, she goes for a pin.

"1, 2 …" the official counts.

At 2 and a half, I kick out. I feel completely out of it, triple vision and all. Michelle begins to argue with the official. I shake my head, trying to get everything back to normal. She reaches for me and I pull her into the middle turnbuckle. I pull myself up with the help of the ropes and toe-kick her in the gut. She sits up in the middle of in the ring, on the canvas. I run, bounce off the ropes and knee her in the face, using all the momentum from the ropes behind me. I hear the commentators mention something about that being Morrison's move. Your point? I jump onto the top turnbuckle and prepare to do my Suicide Bomb. I taunt and flip. She rolls out the way, all I hit is canvas. I hold my back in pain. She goes for a quick cover, which I kick out just after one. She goes for a cover, I kick out straight away. She pulls me up and goes for her finisher. I block it and perform a back body attack. She gets up and I quickly, out of nowhere, hit her with the Vintage Kick. I fall to the canvas, unable to take advantage. The referee begins the count. We both get up at 6. We trade forearm, punches and kicks until neither of us have anything left. She again, goes for her finisher, I reverse and hit her with the Twist of Fate. I fall on top of her, getting a cover.

"1, 2, 3 … ring the bell" the referee counts and makes official. 1 more down, about 3 more to go… bring it on!

My victory music plays as my hand is raised. I roll out the ring and walk up the ramp to back stage. My back in serious pain, I check into seeing the trainer.

"Evening Mrs Hardy" he greets

"Hey, can you check my back? It's in a load of pain, more pain than usual"

"No problem, just jump up onto the table"

I jump onto the table. "Ow, fuck"

"Lower back, middle…"

"Lower, defiantly lower"

"Alrighty… I can't see any obvious injuries. But we'll get an x-ray to be sure"

"Thanks man"

"No problem, it's what I'm here for"

I smile and lay down on my stomach, ready for the x-ray.

The equipment does it stuff… … with the x-ray completed, he has a look at the pictures.

"Oh, I see" he says, analysing the picture

"Is it something?" I ask, not wanting it to be anything bad, which would cause me to miss the next tapings

"Yeah, not serious, but it's defiantly something"

"Oh great"

"Don't worry, you shouldn't miss next week tapings because of it… just as long as you avoid top rope moves, especially your Suicide Bomb… for at least 2 weeks"

"So it's fine?"

"Yeah, just take a bit more caution, as in take some caution"

I laugh slightly. "Thanks man"

"See you next week"

"See you then"

I grab my bags and head to the hotel. Night people, update y'all next week.


	49. The Game Changer

14th March 2009: Down Goes My Best Friend

So, here we go again. Tonight is Smackdown! only for me, as I face Maria. Well, we all knew this day will come.

This was the kind of match to fill in a gap in the night's card, but saying that, it was a good back and forth match, but the crowd weren't in it too much!

As I said, it was back and forth and yeah, that's basically all that happened, not really much to write about.

Oh well, I won.

Night!

**Let's fast forward a month or so! Yeah, nothing really to talk about in the months I am fast forwarding, except I win the title back. It wasn't a great match … apart from the fact I won! Hahaha!**

18th April 2009: The Game Changer!

Yes, it is that time of year again where a champion can lose their title in a flash, teams can be split, couples can be separated … it is the WWE Draft!

As an ECW/Smackdown! diva, I am in the only divas match on the card… the Smackdown!/ECW divas verses the Raw divas. 8 diva tag match.

So, its Sera, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James and Melina (Raw) vs. Zoe (me), Maryse, McCool and Natalya (Smackdown!). Oh yay, teaming with my worst on screen enemies!

So, unlike the Survivor Series tag match, this a one fall match only, yeah not an elimination. To be honest, I much prefer elimination rules in all tag matches, it's more fun!

So it starts off with Natalya for Smackdown! and Mickie James for Raw. They go back and forth with strikes and grapples, Raw gets to upper hand and tags in Melina. Before you could blink, Natalya has Melina in a small package.

"1, 2… kick out!" the referee Charles Robinson counts.

The Raw team stares in shock and relief.

Natalya and Melina go back and forth, testing each other, no one gets the upper hand. Melina tags Sera in and before I know it, Natalya tags me in with a stinging knife-edge chop, Canadian style.

Champion verses Champion all over again. Best Friend verses Best Friend. The sold out crowd is split 50-50, as the arena fills with chants.

"Let's go Sera!" "Let's go Hardy!" over and over again.

We both smile and crack a small laugh to ourselves. Just like old times!

We lock up but no one gets the upper hand. Having the same thing in mind, we run and bounce off opposite ropes, colliding in the middle of the ring with crossbodies. DOUBLE KICK UP! The crowd screams and chants. As I look around at the sold out crowd, Sera grabs my wrists, pulls me up onto her shoulders, set up for the Go To Sleep. I roll off and await her to turn around, setting up for my Vintage Kick. I swing and miss. WHAT THE HELL! She takes me down with a quick, strong clothesline. Goes for the pin.

"1… kick out!" Robinson counts.

As she yells at the referee (poor Charles, he's just doing his job), I pull myself up using the ropes. I look over to my team's corner… there's no one there. McCool, Natalya and Maryse are all standing on the stage area, laughing evilly. I stumble over to the ropes nearest to the ramp, stare at all three of them and just stick my middle fingers up at them.

Sera's stop arguing now. She stands silently behind me, stalkingly. I turn and she has me up again, but she slips, not able to have me up for long.

TWIST OF FATE HITS! Up to the top rope, I go for the Suicidal Bomb. She rolls out of the way, I hit the canvas hard. She pulls me up.

GO TO SLEEP HITS!

"1, 2, 3… ring the bell!" Charles calls.

Raw wins the match and a draft pick. Everyone in the ring, on the stage and backstage look at the nearest screen (people not backstage, it's the mega-tron). It goes through the rambling stage, making us all very impatient. It's finished. My photo and name comes up.

Everyone is in shock, all except Sera and I. Time for some fun. I smile, but it quickly turn into anger, confusion and sadness, as I over hear the commentators.

"The Divas Champion and Women Champion are on the same brand!" King says in excitement.

"We can't have that, something needs to be done about this" JR clarifies.

"Shit!" I say to myself, realising that is in fact true.

Vickie Guerrero comes out and yells her vintage "Excuse Me!" into the microphone.

"EXCUSE ME!" she yells again. "Zoe, you might be going to Raw now, but not with that Divas Championship, that belongs to Smackdown!"

"Funny how I was on ECW, it's my title bitch" I yell, not into a microphone, so she didn't hear me. "Hand me a microphone" I ask the ring announcer.

"Give up the title now, Zoe. Chavo, go take it off her" Vickie says, Chavo makes his way down to the ring.

"Stop right there Chavo, come a step closer and you will lose your head" I demand, he stops instantly. "Okay, that's better. Now, Vickie, I am so happy that I'm on Raw now, I can now call you a bitch all I want and you can't do anything about it, you can't threaten me trying to involve me losing my title, I repeat MY title, to be your little puppet. Oh no, no! Bitch, if you want this title, which is MINE, get off your fat ass and get it yourself, I dare you, bitch!"

"CHAVO!" she yells and Chavo takes a few more steps.

I roll out the ring and grab my sledgehammer. I wave it around.

NO CHANCE! Vince McMahon's music hits and he walks out, with his famous walk and wearing his shoulder padded suit.

"Cut my music" he says. His music stops, as in straight away. "Now, Mrs Hardy, oh Sera, you'll want to stay around for this too." he says and stops Sera in her tracks (she was about the head behind the curtain). "A better way to settle this, as always, is in that very ring. Mrs Hardy, I see you like using weapons, I'll let you, Sera, I know you enjoy that too. Next week on Monday Night Raw, will be a champion verses champion, no disqualification match, loser loses the title to Smackdown!, winner will be the champion on Raw, Zoe Hardy verses Sera Suicide. Welcome to Raw Zoe!" he finishes and heads backstage to his office.

Sera and I smile, this is going to be fun.

A preview of tonight's main event shows as we all head to the back. Tonight's main event is John Cena & ? verses Jack Swagger and Katie Lee Burchill, winner picking up 2 draft picks.

I head into the trainer's room, yeah, my back's out again thanks to the rough landing of the Suicidal Bomb from the match.

The cameras are following John Cena around backstage, who is currently looking for a diva partner for the match.

"Yeah, you've done it again Zoe, but it's a bit worse than last time as it hadn't completely healed" the trainer states

"Oh bloody hell!" I reply.

John walks in. "Hey, you want to make an impact on Raw, right?"

"Well, hi John, I'm just fine thanks for asking. Of course I want to make an impact on Raw, but that isn't going to happen until next week"

"Or tonight, representing the Raw brand"

"Since when?"

"Main event, verses Swagger and Katie"

"I'm done with Katie"

"She's not wrestling until next week John, that is an order" the trainer states with authority.

"What if I don't even attempt the flip?" I ask the trainer

"Then it should be fine, but the slightest unexpected impact to you back will cause you the miss a few months, it needs to heal"

"What time's the match?" I ask John

"In an hour" he replies

"Count me in"

Now, the crowd doesn't know that I agreed, or if John even asked me, as the guys in the truck silenced our voices, only hearing the crowd and commentators.

The hour flies by and my back is in some of its worst pain ever, and I've had a lot of back issues in my life. Why did I agree to this again? Probably because I've always been a greedy bitch! It's a reason behind all of my stupid actions. Anyways, let's get to that main event match.

Match Jack Swagger and Katie Lee-Burchill come out first. John then goes out and grabs a microphone.

"Now, I bet everybody is wondering who I've found roaming in the back who agreed to help me win this match for Raw… you two… things… know her very well… so this is going to be a very fun match. And introducing my partner in crime for one night only, representing Raw for the very first time… Zoe Hardy!" John introduces.

My music hits and I come out with my title belt and supporting a Raw t-shirt.

The match goes back and forth… diva vs. diva, superstar vs. superstar… the usual basically. The most annoying thing is not being allowed to do some of my moves… don't want to be put on the sidelines for a few months, right when I've been drafted to Raw. That would suck!

Look, I'm going to get to the point… Raw wins. John has Swagger on his shoulders for the FU and I hit the Twist of Fate on Katie on the outside of the ring. Cena hits the FU and gets the 3 count. I roll into the ring to celebrate, which is cut short by the randomisation of people faces and names on the mega-tron. First Raw pick… Maryse. WHY WON'T SHE LEAVE ME ALONE?!

"Fucking hell" I say to myself under my breath, as she comes out and taunts.

She heads back to the backstage. The randomisation starts up again and stops on Matt Hardy's face.

"What?" I say to myself.

Matt comes out and taunts. He points at John and signals the title around his waist… John looks a bit pissed off. And there goes my change in scenery… no change in my driving buddies. There was that part of me that hoped he stayed on Smackdown! so I could drive to the events with someone else, like… Sera!

We all head to the hotel for a good night's rest ready for the next line of events. Night.


End file.
